


Момент

by movliana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movliana/pseuds/movliana
Summary: ау, в котором а-цин удалось сбежать из города и, и из-за сплетения обстоятельств она оказалась в ордене гусу ланьчто же принесет такой поворот событий, с кем а-цин удастся подружиться и сможет ли она отомстить за даочжана?





	1. Духи и травы

— Если бы у тебя был выбор, куда бы ты сейчас отправилась?

В прошлое. Вероятно и абсолютно логично, что А-Цин сделала бы именно такой выбор — вернуться туда, где ещё хоть что-то можно было исправить.

Дорога, по которой, по привычке постукивая бамбуковой палкой, шла А-Цин, была широкой и пыльной, проложенной на грязном жёлто-оранжевом грунте. По обочинам вились низкорослые колючие кустарники, а за ними распростёрлась холмистая местность, поросшая пахучим разнотравьем.  
Воздух от него был пропитан опьяняющим ароматом дикой природы луга: пахло травами и цветами, сухим летним вечером и чем-то ещё, таким терпким и едва уловимым, приносимым издалека беспокойным ветром, что раз за разом порывами колыхал сонные травы, словно убаюкивая их.

А-Цин шла, не останавливаясь, уже второй день, и хоть она ни разу так и не увидела следов слежки, присесть и передохнуть или, что ещё опаснее, лечь спать под открытым небом она позволить себе не могла.  
Второй день скитаний близился к концу, и холмы вдалеке уже заволакивала пелена сумерек. За спиной А-Цин солнце медленно опускалось все ниже и ниже за гористый горизонт.

В травах запели сверчки — этот звук всегда её успокаивал, но сейчас она бы уже и не вспомнила, почему.

Босые ноги девочки саднили болью от потресканных пяток до кончиков сбитых о дорожные камни пальцев, а вокруг в свои права вступал ночь, приволакивая за собой за хвост холодный ветер, от которого ноги А-Цин мёрзли так, что казалось — вот-вот отвалятся. Коса, перевязанная темно-зелёной лентой, вплетенной ещё руками даочжана, растрепалась, и выпавшие пряди настойчиво лезли в лицо. Раз за разом их откидывало назад ветром, прилетевшим с востока, и А-Цин онемевшими пальцами с раздражением спрятала волосы за уши.  
Она перекинула косу на левое плечо и погладила пальцами мягкую ленту, другой рукой продолжая глухо постукивать по дороге впереди себя бамбуковой палкой, подымая маленькие облачка ржаво-оранжевой пыли.  
При мыслях о ленте и даочжане А-Цин защипало глаза, и она яростно вытерла выступившие против ее воли слёзы, застучав палкой ещё сильнее, будто сгоняя на безневинной дороге свою злобу.

«Это ветер, это все ветер. От него мне в глаза попала пыль, поэтому и появились слёзы.»  
Она пыталась себя убедить, но это не было правдой — а лгать самой себе А-Цин не желала.  
«Хватит разводить трагедию, ты должна оставаться сильной. Как ты собираешься отомстить за даочжана, если не можешь справиться даже с такими мелочными препятствиями? Только бы не попасться в лапы этого больного… этого ублюдка…» Но даже в мыслях она не могла вымолвить имени этого человека.

А-Цин невольно обернулась на небольшой рукотворный маслиновый подлесок по правую сторону от дороги, который она прошла и оставила недалеко позади несколько минут назад.  
Насаждение из плотно стоящих низкорослых деревьев упиралось в огород, к которому примыкал задний двор чьего-то дома, стоявшего на отшибе у небольшой деревеньки, что скрывалась за подлеском. Дом выглядел заброшенным, а огород — заросшим, и А-Цин, немного поразмыслив, предположила, что, чем двигаться дальше по безлюдным лугам да дорогам, можно попытать удачи и попробовать устроиться на ночь в этом доме.

И вновь А-Цин покосилась на подлесок.  
Тот стоял, тихий и скрытный — идеальное место, чтобы спрятать от чужого внимания пару цепких наблюдающих чёрных глаз, а сухие корявые ветви, подобно кривым рукам, врезающимся в чернильное небо, бесшумно пошатывались от ветра. А-Цин даже на миг почудилось, будто она уловила движение где-то в его непроглядной чаще, однако на самом деле деревья там, вкупе с дикими колючими кустами, стояли так плотно, что и мышь не пробежит. А-Цин прерывисто выдохнула, сгребая пальцами в кулак концы шёлковой ленты с волос.

Внезапно из чащи с уханьем выпорхнула сова — спикировав, она бесшумно скрылась где-то в травах.

Внутри А-Цин все перевернулось, однако она далеко не в первый раз бывала в подобных ситуациях. Если бы не произошедшее ранее, она бы уже давно направилась прямо через холмы и бурьяны к дому, бойко прокладывая себе путь сквозь заросли своей бамбуковой палкой.

Однако сейчас ее всю сковал страх, а сердце сжало неотболевшее горе. По правде сказать, она уже успела поотвыкнуть от старого бродячего образа жизни — А-Цин несколько лет прожила в тепле и относительной безопасности рядом с даочжаном.  
Даочжаном, которого больше нет.

Ей хотелось идти, но она не могла. Старый дом со слепыми и окнами, лишенными света, перед её глазами расплывался. От вновь проступивших слёз его очертания искажались, непроизвольно превращаясь в их похоронный дом в городе И.  
Ноги А-Цин готовы были подкоситься и упасть коленями на мелкие камешки в придорожную пыль. Она пыталась сдвинуться с места, но не получалось. Девочка на краю дороги под тёмным крылом сумерек застыла, ладонь, державшая бамбуковую палку, сжималась, дрожа все сильнее, а по покрытому сажей и пылью неумытому лицу градом катились слёзы. А-Цин прикрыла глаза внешней стороной ладони, бессильно опустила голову и зашлась немым плачем, закусив губу.

Как бы она хотела быть по-настоящему слепой, чтобы не видеть всего, что было. Не видеть лица даочжана, который узнал о том, что только что убил своего лучшего друга; не видеть его крови на своих руках — тогда она так и не смогла стереть её с его щёк.  
Как бы она хотела быть глупой и беспомощной, остаться и погибнуть вместе с ним.  
Вместе с даочжаном.

Но нет же, ей хватило ума сбежать, она никогда не была слепой и пережитого ей из своей головы никогда не выбросить и не забыть, а сейчас, после пройденного пути, под грузом воспоминаний, ей неоткуда взять силы чтобы идти дальше.  
«Если ты собираешься так торчать посреди дороги всю ночь, то можешь считать, что тебе крышка. Что, если он тебя найдет, если он и в самом деле где-то неподалеку и следит за тобой? Если хочешь жить, пошевеливайся. Слезами ничего не решишь.» А-Цин дала себе мысленного тумака и ступила с дороги в траву — сразу же укололась обо что-то, но не обратила внимания — и побрела через высокие бурьяны, с трудом переставляя достающие болью ноги.  
Она шагала через море безымянных трав и ковыли, бамбуковой палкой отодвигая сплетённые между собой колючие стебли чертополоха, а в ушах её свистел ветер, заглушая все звуки от пронзительно громкого пения сверчков до щебета зависающих в небе жаворонков, что ещё долго будут сотрясать своими трелями холодный воздух в эту летнюю ночь.

С горем пополам дойдя до дома, она выдохнула — прошло всего ничего, а, кажется, тащилась сюда вечность.

Дом, видимо, действительно был заброшен: краска на белых досках облупилась, одно окно красовалось пробитым внешним стеклом, но в общем все выглядело вполне сносно.  
Задний двор, покатый, гладкий, голый и совершенно пустой, не сохранил даже каких-то остатков забора: лишь где-то в траве поодаль обнаружилась пара толстых веток — вот и все, что от него осталось.

А-Цин обошла дом кругом и попробовала постучаться в дверь, которую, судя по виду, не открывали уже лет сто, но ответа, как она и ожидала, не последовало. Покрепче сжав палку, она потянула на себя ржавую железную ручку, которая, благо, была вбита в дверь намертво, — та отказывалась сдвигаться с места, но после двух минут усилий тяжело отворилась.

В доме обнаружилась всего одна комната: за исключением печи в углу и заваленной мусором высокой кровати под окном, выходящим на лес, там больше ничего и не было. А-Цин бегом шмыгнула внутрь, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и втайне надеясь, чтобы гора мусора на кровати не оказалась кем-то живым, а то такое уже бывало. Пару раз А-Цин думала, что попала в нежилое место, однако затем куча непонятного тряпья где-нибудь в закутку начинала шевелиться, и из нее выползал на свет божий какой-нибудь зло бурчащий бездомный. Ещё одной такой встречи ей точно не хотелось, поэтому А-Цин в первую очередь с опаской потыкала палкой в лежащее поверх всего одеяло — палка наткнулась на что-то твердое, и сердце А-Цин пропустило один удар, но затем это «что-то» легко промялось, и А-Цин пришла в ещё большее замешательство. Что ещё за странная дрянь там лежит?

А-Цин быстро обернулась на дверь, рассчитала свои шансы в случае чего бегом удрать, затем по поскрипывающим пыльным доскам подошла прямо к кровати и одним движением потянула на себя толстое одеяло и гору тряпок вместе с ним. На пол перед ней упали две подушки, плед в темно-бурых пятнах, из которого выкатилась тряпичная кукла без лица и глаз — такие делают совсем маленьким детям из-за поверья, что в куклу с лицом может вселиться злой дух.  
А-Цин нагнулась и подняла куклу с пола. Эта вещь была очень старой, ткань на ней расползалась под пальцами, но от чего-то она выдалась А-Цин странной. Она сжала пыльную плотную ткань на тельце куклы в кулаке, в задумчивости вперив взгляд куда-то в окно напротив.

Тем временем темнота становилась все гуще, а луна — ярче, и ее мягкий свет проникал сквозь окно слева от А-Цин, освещая бороздящие воздушные просторы пыли. Подоконники в этом доме были довольно широкими, такими, что на них спокойно мог сидеть взрослый человек, и, насколько она могла видеть, пыли на них не обнаружилось. Чтобы подтвердить свое предложение, она опустила палку на пол и провела по подоконнику над кроватью ладонью — тот действительно оказался чистым.

Значит, люди отсюда исчезли не так давно, однако кукла в ее руках выглядела потрёпанной и никуда не годящейся, а вещи, разбросанные по полу, были заляпаны чем-то грязно-бурым, в лунном свете подозрительно похожим на кровь.  
«Здесь что-то случилось. Что-то точно необычное и тёмное, с этим домом не всё так просто.»  
На всякий случай А-Цин отложила куклу на пол и подняла палку, чтобы поставить ее под стеной. Она вытащила из рукава талисман в виде прямоугольного кусочка жёлтой бумаги с иероглифами и мягко приложила его к стене над кроватью, подержав свою ладонь над ним, пока он не засиял слабым золотистым светом. Ещё один такой же талисман она установила на двери, на этот раз подержав другую руку сложенной в печать, чтобы заговорить его на предупреждение от незваных гостей.  
На этом самые простые приготовления закончились.  
А-Цин снова обернулась к кукле.

Та лежала там же, где А-Цин ее оставила, и от нее к двери на покрывавшей деревянные доски пыли тянулись две дорожки следов. В дом точно никто кроме нее не заходил, но пыль с подоконников не могла исчезнуть сама по себе. Эта кукла, те вещи в пятнах крови, скиданные как попало на кровать, подозрительно чистые подоконники в месте, где каждая горизонтальная поверхность покрыта слоем сажи толщиной с палец — между этим всем должна была быть какая-то связь, и раз уж А-Цин решила остаться здесь на ночь, ей нужно докопаться до правды.

Девочка подошла к кровати, и вдруг ее взгляд упал на разбитое окно, что натолкнуло ее на одну мысль — что, если эта кукла как-то связана с духами семьи, что здесь жила? Ведь это явно была семья, даже если не больше двух взрослых, учитывая наличие одной узкой односпальной кровати. Ещё здесь жил ребенок, а одинокий человек с ребенком, по мнению А-Цин, уже могли считаться семьёй.  
Человек и ребенок, человек и ребенок, их только двое, но они уже семья.

В первую очередь, как рассказывал даочжан, ей следовало бы разобраться с тем, что именно тут случилось, и если это было убийство с погребением, то где могут быть тела мертвых, но сейчас разыскать или просто предположить, куда могли деться тела тех, кто тут жил, А-Цин не могла. Но все же, она вынуждена оставаться тут до утра, поэтому ей придется продержаться какое-то время без сна и наблюдать, надеясь, что получится обойтись без больших проблем.

А-Цин уселась на ничем не покрытую кровать, игнорируя тряпье, что так и осталось лежать кучей на полу. Она повернулась к окну, уложила согнутую в локте руку на подоконник, приложилась щекой к руке и стала размышлять, бесцельно блуждая взглядом по темному насаждению маслин впереди.

Когда она взяла в руки куклу, она могла сказать точно, что не почувствовала внутри ничего, никакого присутствия чего-то инородного. Если поразмыслить, то все ее знания о духах, что умеют вселяться в кукол, сводились к двум вещам: в игрушки без лица они вселяться не могут и людей убивать тоже не умеют хотя бы потому, что привязка к такому физическому телу не даёт много возможностей даже для передвижения, не говоря уже о попытке убийства.

«У меня нет совершенно никаких догадок, — неожиданно осознала А-Цин, — но…»  
Она так и не могла решить, что должно следовать за этим «но».

Неожиданно ее взгляд помутнел, а мысли повернули куда-то в другую сторону — туда, куда повели чувства.

Здесь жил человек и ребенок — эти двое совсем такие же, как она с даочжаном.  
Их обоих убили, убили, судя по всему, очень жестоко. Вероятно, человек защищал ребенка, может даже готов был пожертвовать ради него своей жизнью.  
Ей это было знакомо, хотя она, наверное, не заслуживала на такие жертвы — кто она такая, серая мышка, листок в густом лесу, маленькая и никому не нужная, но все же, все же, все же…  
«Даочжан поступил бы так же.»

С головы А-Цин все никак не шли картинки, что одна за другой сменяли друг друга: тот заклинатель в черном, даочжан с мечом, конец которого торчит из груди его друга, улыбающееся лицо Сюэ Яна, и снова даочжан, по щекам которого струилась темная кровь, пропитывая повязку на его глазах, скрапывая на белую одежду, на руки А-Цин, что беспорядочно метались по его лицу. Она не заметила, как ее воспоминания перетекли в полудрему на грани реальности и сна.

По всей комнате прошёлся шорох, похожий на свист, пыль в лунном свете завертелась вихрями, из разбитого окна потянуло холодом; причудливые тени на стенах вытягивались и танцевали, отражаясь в грязном стекле, и неожиданно прямо над ухом А-Цин прозвучал тихий шёпот.

— Кто она? — произнес бесполый голос, звучавший словно из ее головы. Ему вторило многоголосое эхо, словно за спиной А-Цин стояла целая толпа людей, что зашумела, как весенний лес: «Кто она, кто она, кто она?..»  
— Я не знаю, — ответил ему кто-то тоном весёлым, словно рассказывал какую-то очень смешную шутку и едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться самому, — давай заберём ее с собой. Хозяин ждёт.

А-Цин слушала, не двигаясь, дыхание ее было мерным и спокойным, как в глубоком сне. Ей было хорошо и совсем не страшно, будто все тревоги ушли из этого мира, а разговор двух голосов, сопровождаемый эхо, что перекатывалось подобно морским волнам, звучал как из-за какой-то завесы, едва пропускавшей звуки извне.  
Казалось, если бы она и захотела сделать что-то, то не смогла бы: ее тело потяжелело на несколько тонн, а голову словно кто оплел сетями, затаскивая все дальше в плен сна.

На какой-то момент воцарилась тишина. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки А-Цин видела отражения теней, что заполонили комнату, и пыталась на сонную голову сообразить, действительно ли они отделились от стен и пляшут, покачиваясь за ее спиной, или это все только ее сон?

— Я не могу, — произнес первый голос, низко и хрипло, — не могу… забрать ее.  
— Что это ты такое говоришь? — второй говорящий мигом отбросил свой смешливый тон.  
— Не могу даже дотронуться до нее, — ответ прозвучал тише, словно отдаляясь, а эхо, сопровождающее его, и вовсе сошло на нет, — ее защищают. Кто-то или что-то, оно не даёт мне и коснуться ее души.  
Какое-то время оба молчали. Затем в комнате снова послышался шорох, будто через открытое окно в помещение влетел сильный ветер, а сквозь него послышалась команда второго голоса, что уже растворялся в шуме, удаляясь:  
— Какая разница. Мы свое уже получили, эта девчонка нам ни к чему, кем бы он ни была. Забирай брата и давай проваливать отсюда.  
Второй голос промолчал.

Взгляд А-Цин заволокло темнотой стремительно и резко, сравнимо с тем, если бы кто уронил на белую скатерть пузырек чернил. Ее тело расслабилось, налитые свинцом веки прикрылись, и А-Цин отключилась, падая в объятия глубокого сна


	2. Любая дорога начинается с первого шага

Утро было ветренным, солнечным и теплым. Сквозь разбитое окно в комнату вливался солнечный свет, приломляясь на белых стенах и неказистой, покосившейся печи, покрытой копотью и сажей; ветер шуршал среди маслин и гонял пыль по заднему двору заброшенного дома на далёком отшибе от деревни, что стоял словно корабль в море полевых цветов и трав.

А-Цин всю ночь проспала в самой неудобной позе, которую только можно представить: ее шея затекла, поясницу пронизывала резкая боль, и стоило ей приподнять голову, как перед глазами тут же засверкало. Спутанные волосы спадали на лицо и глаза, ноги, грязные и израненные, замёрзли и болели ещё сильнее, чем вчера, но А-Цин силой воли заставила себя развернуться.

Пол возле кровати был устлан ворохом того самого тряпья, что она сама бросила здесь вчера, а дорожка следов от кровати осталась нетронутой, как и талисманы на двери и на стене, однако А-Цин упорно продолжала искать что-то сонным затуманенным взором.

Куклы без лица рядом с подушками и окровавленным пледом не обнаружилось.

Пальцы девочки, что покоились на подоконнике, сжались в кулак. А-Цин задрожала всем телом и подскочила, пробежала по комнате до двери и обратно, по пути охая от боли и хватаясь то за шею, то за поясницу.  
Как только она могла быть такой беспечной! Как она могла позволить себе уснуть! Если куклы нет, и она правда бесследно исчезла этой ночью, значит то, что ей сегодня приснилось, было вовсе не сном!

А-Цин в отчаянии и ступоре остановилась посреди комнаты и вцепилась руками в волосы. Ее одежда совсем растрепалась, а стопы жгли действительно нещадно. Девочка крепко задумалась, повела ладонями вниз и прикрыла руками лицо, опустив голову. Она сосредоточилась на своем внутреннем состоянии, прислушиваясь к собственному сбитому дыханию и хаотично ускорившемуся сердцебиению, и, постояв так с полминуты, обнаружила, что с ее душой пока все в порядке. У А-Цин не было ядра, но она умела использовать простые талисманы и изучать свое состояние на предмет повреждений магией или магическими существами. Даочжан успел обучить ее некоторым основам, но она не могла быть уверена в своих выводах — судя по тому, что она слышала вчера, те, кто посещали этот дом, влетая через окна ночью, вполне могли оказаться высокоуровневыми тварями, что сильно усложняло задачу.

Опустив руки, А-Цин в задумчивости смотрела на пошатывающиеся верхушки деревьев за окном. Если вспомнить тот разговор двух бесплотных голосов, то появлялась возможность даже предположить, что конкретно за демоны это были.

А-Цин не могла вспомнить, как они назывались — те, кто воруют души себе на пищу. Часто, вконец изголодавшись, они теряют силы и не могут самостоятельно добраться до человеческой души, поэтому заключают одного из своих братьев в какой-то предмет, чаще всего в игрушки, особенно в те, которые ребенок любит сильнее всего и направляет на них свою радость и удовольствие. Таким образом, эта вещь, подобно иконе, приобретает что-то похожее на душу, причем ей не мешает даже то, что куклам не делают лица, ведь в мире есть мало вещей сильнее искренней детской радости.  
В простых словах, позитивная энергия собирается внутри куклы и материализуется, позволяя демону напасть на слабую новорожденную душу, которая не может и сравниться с человеческой ни по силе, ни по защищённости. Демон поселяется в кукле и служит проводником для своих сородичей, помогая попасть по одному в человеческое жилище, где они с его помощью остаются надолго и терзают живущих там людей, пока не вырывают из них души насильно. После этого человека обычно настигает мучительная смерть: демонов невозможно ни увидеть, ни услышать, однако изнутри жертву разрывает и жжет огнем, она сплевывает кровь, которая подступает к горлу снова и снова, пока в агонии не потеряет сознание и не умрёт.

Наверное, те, кто пришли сюда за своим собратом, уже подпитались живительной энергией душ жившей тут семьи и вполне могли попытаться забрать и А-Цин, но что-то не дало им сделать это и остановило их. А-Цин не могла предположить, кто или что именно могло помочь ей, но, в конце-концов, главное, что с ней все в порядке. Больше она такой неосторожности не допустит.

Бамбуковая палка стояла у стены рядом с висящим чуть выше талисманом, и А-Цин сделала шаг вперёд, намереваясь схватить её, но тут же снова встала столбом, так и не успев перенести полностью вес на вторую ногу.

В дверь постучали. Два громких стука, сильных и настойчивых, прорезали тишину комнаты и заставили девочку замереть под волной подымающего в ней свою змеиную голову страха. А-Цин стояла молча, застыв, как каменное изваяние, а в ушах ее шумела кровь.  
Не услышав ответа, стоявший у двери человек прокричал:  
— Есть кто живой?! Если вы не откроете, я буду вынуждена выбить дверь!  
После пары секунд ожидания, негромкого «Извините» и глухого удара за которым последовал громкий «бах», дверь с треском слетела с проема и оказалась лежащей в пыли и щепках гнилого дерева посреди комнаты.

— Ума палата, ключи потерялись, — заворчал кто-то, — чуть что, сразу «вышибу дверь», тебе что, жизнь не дорога?  
— Ну и кого я должна здесь бояться? — Со смехом ответила девушка, ступая в комнату в облаках извести и пыли. — Клопов и тараканов? Посмотри, здесь же совсем никого не—  
Второй человек схватил ее за белоснежный воротник и оттащил к себе, не обращая внимания на возмущения.  
— Эй! Что ты опять делаешь, совсем спятила что ли? Куда ты меня тащишь?!  
— Не лезь, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответила ей девушка в таких же белоснежных одеждах, подол которых А-Цин успела увидеть когда мельком выглянула из-за печи, куда шмыгнула сразу после фразы «выбить дверь», — я чувствую чьё-то присутствие. Если ты просто так сейчас полезешь туда, и с тобой что-то случится, глава ордена мне этого просто так не простит.  
«Орден», «глава ордена», белые одежды… Неужели Гусу Лань? Даочжан рассказывал ей о них: добропорядочные блюстители правил, живут в горах и придерживаются строгого режима, как монахи.  
«Кто же они такие, эти двое? — мысленно спросила саму себя А-Цин, притаившись в обнимку с палкой в углу. — Можно ли им доверять?»  
В любом случае, прятаться смысла не было: если это правда заклинательницы, они рано или поздно найдут её, а А-Цин предпочла бы выйти навстречу им на своих условиях.

Девочка сжала бамбуковую палку и подскочила, выставив ее перед собой на подобии меча.

Двое в одинаковой белоснежной форме от неожиданности отступили на пару шагов назад, но стоило им понять, что перед ними замученная девочка-оборванка с обычной палкой, а не какое-то опасное чудовище, та, что повыше, чуть склонила голову и обратилась к А-Цин с вопросом:  
— Кто ты, девочка? Как тебя зовут? Как ты здесь оказалась? — Ее тон звучал доброжелательно, а выражение лица смягчилось, сменив настороженное выражение на полуулыбку. Вторая девушка, пониже, с несколькими тонкими косичками, что спрятались в гриве распущенных темных волос и белой лобной лентой, осталась стоять позади, скрестив руки на груди. Скептически приподняв бровь, она молча смотрела на А-Цин, нетерпеливо ожидая ее ответа.

Девочка на секунду замешкалась, разглядывая их и прикидывая, как бы им себя представить. Подумав и взвесив все, она приняла решение в случае расспросов либо попытаться сбежать, либо рассказать все как есть — почти все, по крайней мере.

А-Цин выровнялась и вцепилась в свою палку покрепче.

— Сперва скажите мне, кто вы такие, — ее голос звучал хрипло после долгого молчания, но в тоне осталась та же резкость и дерзость, которую из нее не могло вытравить даже самое ласковое отношение.

Высокая девушка оглянулась на свою партнёрку. Та ответила ей безразличным взглядом — говори, мол, только если что, за последствия будешь отвечать сама. Девушка снова обернулась к А-Цин и сказала, указывая на себя:

— Я Ринг, а это, — она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину, указывая на недовольную подругу, которая в нетерпении начала постукивать носком по полу, — Лин. Имена простые, без фамилий, но ты без проблем можешь звать нас так. Это куда удобнее, — Ринг неловко почесала щеку. — А ты?..

— Я А-Цин, — тихо отозвалась девочка, — я не живу в этом доме, остановилась тут только на одну ночь.

— То есть, ты странствуешь одна? — Лин выступила наперед, опустила руку и сжала ладонью рукоять меча в ножнах на на поясе. — У тебя есть родители? Кто-то за тобой присматривает? — Задавая вопросы, она смотрела неотрывно А-Цин в глаза и медленно, шаг за шагом, подходила ближе. Когда ее нога с хрустом опустилась на выбитую дверь, А-Цин невольно отступила назад и тут же выпалила:

— Я знаю, кого вы здесь ищете!

— Что? — Лин приподняла бровь и вцепилась в рукоять ещё сильнее.

— Демоны! Вы ищите демонов, которые воруют человеческие души, так ведь?

— Ты кого-то из них встретила? — Снова перешла в наступление Лин.

— Они были тут ночью, — А-Цин ответила ей взглядом прямым и открытым, выдерживая подозрительность в глазах Лин со стоическим спокойствием, — забирали своего собрата, который был заключён в куклу.

— Заключён в куклу, говоришь? — Встряла Ринг, выглядывая из-за спины Лин. — Ты достаточно много знаешь о них, об этих зловредных высокоуровневых тварях. Откуда тебе это известно?

— Я…— А-Цин собиралась ответить, но Лин ее перебила.

— Что именно ты видела? Кто-то из них как-то тебе навредил?

«Ох, да что ж такое, что они прицепились, закидали вопросами и слова вставить не дают!» гневно возмутилась про себя А-Цин.  
С заклинателями она виделась очень редко, но по личному опыту знала, что они те ещё скурпулезные придиры и договориться с ними очень сложно, а эта Лин — тот ещё жук, просто так от нее не отвертишься.

— Ночью я решила, что это был сон, — уверенно начала А-Цин, не давая ни малейшего повода засомневаться в ее честности, — однако сейчас я знаю, что они правда приходили сюда и собирались забрать и меня вместе со своим братом.

— И?.. — Нетерпеливо обратилась к ней Лин. — Почему не забрали? Как ты смогла себя защитить?

— Никак. — Спокойно ответила ей А-Цин. — Они не смогли даже подобраться ко мне.

— Что? — Опешила Лин. Ринг тем временем обошла ее и прошла мимо А-Цин к кровати. Она оглянулась вокруг, коснулась кончиками пальцев талисмана и растёрла меж ними налипшую сажу. Перевернула носком кучу тряпок и подушек на полу, присела, рассматривая кровь, затем повернулась к Лин:

— Девочка говорит правду, — мрачно констатировала она, — и ей, наверное, было очень страшно, когда это случилось. Она же слепая, маленькая и напуганная… — ее тон опустился почти до шёпота, как в глубокой задумчивости она буравила взглядом спину А-Цин, пока Лин не ответила ей:

— Мне кажется единственная, кто здесь слепая, это ты, — девушка скрестила руки на груди и строгое выражение ее лица как-то смягчилось, когда она снова обратился к А-Цин, — знаешь, а ты видимо очень умная. И сильная, только видно, что тебе пришлось пройти через бесчисленное количество трудностей.

А-Цин молча смотрела на нее, задрав голову, и внимательно слушала, не упуская ни одного слова.

— Встретившись с чужими людьми, с заклинательницами, в первую очередь пытаешься утвердить свой авторитет и решительный настрой, настолько сильно, что забываешь о выработанных за долгие годы скитаний привычках, — с губ Лин слетел лёгкий смешок.

А-Цин сразу же все поняла и дала себе мысленного тумака — уже второй раз за сегодня.

За ее спиной на ровные ноги поднялась Ринг.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — Недоуменно уставилась она на подругу, переводя взгляд с нее на А-Цин и обратно.

— Была бы она действительно слепой, не стала бы так решительно пялится в открытую на меня, как зрячий человек, — нетерпеливо отозвалась Лин, — и бамбуковая палка в ее руках не просто для красоты. Притворяется слепой, чтобы выжить и наверняка повидала многое, но сейчас легко поддается на мои уловки. Родиться с такими глазами — все равно что получить дар или проклятие в зависимости от обстоятельств. В данном случае ей повезло.  
«И с этой девочкой определенно все не так просто, » — добавила она про себя.

— Но тем не менее, это же ребенок, к тому же, простая бродяжка, — сказала Ринг, — почему кровожадные демоны, которые при возможности заберут себе на корм всех, кого видят, не зацепили её?

Лин в ответ лишь молча покосилась на А-Цин и кивнула подруге, приглашая обсудить все снаружи. Если ее предположения имели хоть мизерную вероятность оказаться правдой, им лучше вести себя осторожнее и не разглагольствовать о своих планах насчёт девочки прямо перед ней.

— Жди здесь, — коротко бросила Ринг, выходя на солнечный двор.

Двое вышли, отошли на пару метров вверх по склону и принять приглушённо обсуждать что-то: Лин смотрела на Ринг из-под насупленных бровей, а та что-то объясняла ей, пока с ее лица не сходила тень настороженности и напряжения.

Из того, что заметила А-Цин, было ясно что пока дом в их поле зрения, сбежать просто так у нее точно не выйдет. Да и зачем? Куда она пойдет, даже если попробует убежать, и что будет делать?

В голове у нее созревал план, а тем временем она раздумывала над всем, что ей удалось узнать об этих двоих.

Обе — заклинательницы из известного ордена, и даже со всеми умениями и умом А-Цин им совсем не ровня. Лин пока что казалась более опасной — мастерица манипуляций, умная, мыслит наперед и любит придираться к словам. Её напарница на первый взгляд кажется человеком с более лёгким норовом, но стоило обстоятельствам повернуться в неожиданное русло, она сразу изменилась и вся обратилась во внимательность и подозрительность. Ещё не ясно, на что она вообще способна на самом деле.

С этого следовало, что они подозревают А-Цин в том, что она скрывает от них какие-то способности или силу: этой ночью она смогла не дать демонам и коснуться ее души, и на ее руку играли доказательства в виде крови на пледе и сажи с талисмана, который должен был защитить девочку от нежданных гостей, но оказался уничтоженным изнутри. Но заклинательницы не знали, что не все из этого было правдой, и этого, собственно, им знать и не следовало.

Ринг встала в дверном проёме, накрывая А-Цин своей тенью. Девочка подняла голову и уставилась на нее белыми глазами.

— Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но ради твоего же блага мы вынуждены забрать тебя с собой, — медленно начал Ринг, — твои сведения важны для нас, потому что нашей миссией было расследование убийств на этих землях, где уже много лет не видели таких демонов, с которыми вчера встретилась ты.

— Что? — Изобразила картинное удивление А-Цин. — Куда это вы ещё собрались меня забирать? Я вам не мешок с рисом, чтоб просто так закинуть на спину и потащить за собой!

— Пожалуйста, не кричи, — Ринг приблизилась к А-Цин и неловко опустилась перед ней на корточки, — послушай, вчера тут побывали опасные и сильные твари. Мы с Лин никогда прежде не сталкивались с ними, но нам известно, на что они способны.

Ринг остановилась, тяжело вздохнула и продолжила:  
— Та деревня, что здесь рядом за деревьями, полностью уничтожена такими, как они, — она опустила взгляд, а А-Цин резко нахмурилась, будто намереваясь пробурить дыру в ее поникшей макушке, — мы просто не можем оставить тебя здесь. Я думаю, ты сама понимаешь, почему. — Ринг подняла глаза на нее. А-Цин тихо кивнула.  
Девушка поднялась и протянула ей руку, и А-Цин крепко вцепилась в ее большую ладонь, другой рукой так же крепко сжимая палку.

— Полетим на мечах, — обратилась к ним ожидавшая их снаружи Лин, — я думаю, ты можешь оставить это здесь. Вряд ли она когда-то ещё тебе понадобится, — она кивнула на палку А-Цин, и девочка в свою очередь тоже посмотрела на вещь в ее руках, что прошла с ней через столько бед и которую она ни разу и не подумала выбросить ее или поменять, да и, по правде говоря, не помнила уже, откуда она у нее. На почти коричневом от времени дереве красовались царапины и небольшие вмятины, с двух сторон когда-то может быть ровные концы покрылись щербинками от бесконечных, ведущих в никуда, дорог. Бамбуковый сук, ее ложь и декорация, правда пережил вместе с ней очень много. А-Цин могла припомнить примерно сотню случаев, когда она этой палкой приходилась по чьим-то наглым спинам или рукам, но наверное, сегодня ей придется распрощаться с некогда важным и единственным предметом быта навсегда.

Девочка вздохнула, размахнулась и отбросила палку настолько далеко, насколько могла.

— Ну-ну, не так резко, — Ринг быстро среагировала и успела увернуться от просвистевшего прямо перед ее лицом бамбукового конца, — в следующий раз, если надумаешь сделать что-то подобное, будь добра, предупреждай заранее.

— У нас нет на это времени, — окрикнула их Лин, что уже стояла на низко парящем мече, — давайте быстрее, я не хочу ночевать где-нибудь в чистом поле.  
Ринг кивнула, выпустила руку А-Цин, быстрым плавным движением вытащила из ножен меч и с помощью печати заставила зависнуть низко перед собой. Она снова повернулась к девочке и, подняв ее за подмышки, аккуратно помогла встать на меч, а затем поднялась сама и шепотом спросила:  
— Ну как, готова? — Руки Ринг тем временем крепко обхватили А-Цин за талию, и она подтянула ее ближе к себе, обнимая со спины.  
— Да, — ровным тоном ответила девочка. В горле у нее пересохло.

Мечи стали медленно набирать высоту, воздух ударил А-Цин в лицо и развеял обрамлявшие лицо темные пряди, а сама она отказывалась смотреть вниз, в ужасе представляя, как далеко они поднялись. Взмыв на обычную для полета высоту, Лин проверила направление и повернула на юго-восток. За ней двинулись и Ринг с А-Цин.

Ветер свистел в ушах девочки, пока перед ней расступались просторы далёкого и одновременно такого близкого, словно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, неба, что упиралось в ровный горизонт, поросший диким лесом без следа какой-либо человеческой деятельности. Подолы одежды обрывало резкими прохладными порывами, и внизу проносились размытые пейзажи. Внутри А-Цин все перевернулось, и сквозь страх прорывался дикий первобытный порыв, полный рвения к свободе. Казалось, за ее спиной раскрываются крылья.  
Из головы вылетели все мысли и чувства, будто кто вымел их соломенным веником, и продуваемая всеми ветрами пустота переполнилась необъяснимой эйфорией.

Впереди виднелась фигура Лин с компасом в руке, — просторные рукава и подолы закручивались и трепетали, ветер играл с длинными концами лобной ленты. На солнце налетела тучка, и спина девушки в белоснежных одеждах покрылась тенью: на фоне дикого леса впереди она выглядела уверенной и спокойной, словно скала, за которой можно было бы скрыться от каких угодно невзгод.

А-Цин было жутко интересно и одновременно дико страшно. Она хотела спросить что-то у Ринг, но боялась даже рот раскрыть, потому что ей казалось, что, стоит только отвлечься, и она сразу потеряет равновесие и упадет. Однако, Ринг обратилась к ней сама. Сквозь шум ветра ее голос над головой А-Цин звучал вполне четко:  
— Ну как, нравится? — спросила Ринг дрожащую от ужаса и восторга одновременно А-Цин.  
— Да! — крикнула девочка в ответ. — Как такое может не нравится! Это удивительно!  
Услышав это, Ринг усмехнулась и прижала девочку крепче к себе. В груди ее появилось какие-то теплое чувство — всего на миг, и сразу же исчезло. Она не смогла понять, что только что случилось, но вот А-Цин в своих чувствах была уверена, как никогда — сейчас она была определенно больше, чем просто счастлива.

***

Костер горел ярко, а хворост и мелкие веточки в нем потрескивали, раз за разом распадаясь с громким свистом и кучей мелких искр. В лесу было темно, глухо и совсем тихо, и ничто, кроме этих звуков, не нарушало глубокой тишины.

У костра сидели трое: две взрослых девушки и ребенок. Компания выглядела уставшей и было видно, что они остановились здесь на привал. Рядом лежала небольшая продолговатая сумка из плотной белой ткани с широкой шлейкой — из нее Лин достала упакованную еду, воду в фляжке и три кружки.  
— Обычно мы не берём с собой никаких запасов, — Лин наполнила кружки и отдала их Ринг и А-Цин, — но в данном случае я решила быть предусмотрительнее, хотя сама бы прекрасно обошлась и без еды. Можете считать, что вам повезло, — она принялась с шорохом распаковывать еду, и тонкие темные пряди упали ей на лицо. А-Цин тем временем сунула нос в кружку: жидкость имела приятный пряный запах, хотя была прозрачной, как вода. Она отпила немного и почувствовала сладковатый вкус на кончике языка.

Девочка подняла голову и хотела было спросить, что это такое, но тут Ринг неожиданно повернулась в свете костра, протянула руку и одним быстрым движением спрятала волосы Лин за ухо. Пальцы Лин, что шарились в поисках палочек, резко остановились, и она медленно подняла взгляд на Ринг и уставилась на нее с немым упрёком. Ринг неловко улыбнулась уголком губ:  
— Что? — Почти шепотом спросила девушка, словно недоумевая, что она могла сделать не так. Свет пламени плясал на ее лице и на рыжих волосах, так, что казалось, они тоже сейчас запылают.  
Лин задержала взгляд ещё на какую-то долю секунды, а затем молча склонилась над своей сумкой.  
Ринг выдохнула и спросила саму себя: «И что ей опять не понравилось? Я же всего лишь помогла ей убрать волосы. Сколько не пытайся наладить отношения, все не получается. Лин слишком упрямая.»

А-Цин кашлянула.

— Что это за жижу вы мне налили? — Решила она вмешаться, пока эти двое не сцепились в ссоре на пустом месте. Видимо, их действительно связывали не очень хорошие отношения, а ворчание Лин было вовсе не от угрюмого характера.  
— Это вода на травах, — ответила Ринг, пытаясь сгладить обстановку спокойным тоном. Она, не глядя, непринужденно протянула ногу в сторону, ближе к костру, — и тут же угодила носком прямо в огонь.

— Ай! — Вскрикнула Ринг больше от неожиданности, чем от ожогов, от которых ее спасла плотная ткань обуви, и тут же отдёрнула ногу от огня.  
На ее окрик за ее спиной подскочила Лин.

— Что случилось? — за миг девушка уже стояла в боевой стойке с мечом; она смотрела на Ринг с каменным выражением лица, готовая атаковать невидимого врага. Ринг замялась и, пытаясь придумать какое-то оправдание, аж раскраснелась, а вопрос во взгляде Лин читался все яснее, но тут положение спасла А-Цин.

— Она нечаянно сунула ногу в костер, — флегматично произнесла она, с безразличным выражением колупаясь в безвкусных корешках из походных запасов, — можешь сесть, нас пока никто не собирается убивать.  
Лин повела взглядом вниз и увидела почерневший носок белого ботинка Ринг. Выражение ее лица не изменилось, и она только молча окинула Ринг скептическим взглядом, затем спрятала меч, сняла с пояса ножны и уселась, не говоря больше ни слова.

Через некоторое время костёр уже догорал, остатки еды, полностью состоящей из холодного риса и каких-то корешков, премерзких даже для А-Цин, которая в свое время питалась всем подряд, были доедены, а Лин уснула там, где сидела, повернувшись спиной к костру. Ринг подогнула ноги под себя и сидела, колупаясь подобранным сучком в тлеющем пепле. А-Цин напротив тупо наблюдала за ее движениями, думая о чем-то далёком.

Внезапно на высокие кроны налетел порыв ветра: теплая летняя волна сухого воздуха откуда-то с лугов почти не коснулась лица А-Цин, однако шорох отвлёк Ринг. Она отбросила сучок и посмотрела на А-Цин так, будто только что вспомнила о ее существовании.

— Ну давай, рассказывай что ли, — девушка говорила тихо, боясь разбудить спящую рядом Лин, — если тебе есть что сказать, конечно. Завтра мы будем уже на месте, поэтому сейчас самое время загадочной бродяжке поведать мне о своем прошлом.

— «На месте» — это где? — А-Цин спросила так же тихо, по привычке пытаясь перевести тему. С другой же стороны, она ведь решила, что ответит на все, о чем просят, так какой тогда смысла увёртываться?

Синие глаза Ринг в темноте будто светились. Где-то на небе показалась луна, и ее яркий свет пробился сквозь листья и ветви, спадая на лицо девушки причудливыми пятнами.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — мягко ответила она, — я уверена, что ты сразу узнала нас.

— Гусу Лань известен на весь мир, — ответила А-Цин, подтянув согнутые ноги ближе и обнимая их, прижав к себе, — богатый и могущественный орден. Но Лин почему-то спит на земле, неужели в Гусу для учениц не предусмотрены какие-то, ну… Условия?

— В Гусу не предусмотрено, что адепты вообще будут задерживаться где-то в безлюдной местности так надолго, — со смешком ответила Ринг, — вероятно, нас уже везде ищут.

— Вас могут наказать? — А-Цин подняла голову.  
— Вполне возможно. Управляющая женской половиной госпожа очень строгая, так что все зависти от ее настроения, — Ринг протянула руку в сторону, — я вижу, тебе холодно. Садись ближе, — она подняла руку чуть повыше в пригласительном жесте.  
А-Цин на секунду задумалась, и затем пересела к Ринг, прижавшись к ее боку. Сев рядом, она почувствовала невероятный жар, от которого по ее телу пробежалась дрожь.  
Ринг обняла ее, и девочку снова охватило удивление от того, что благородная заклинательница в чистой, как первый снег, мантии, не брезговала прижать к себе ее, всю в грязи и пыли.

— Ты не боишься меня? — Неожиданно вырвалось у А-Цин. Она не хотела пытаться поддержать легенду о скрытых силах, с помощью которых она спаслась от демонов, но спросить все же хотелось. Из личных причин.  
— А с чего бы мне тебя бояться, — слегка насмешливым, но без злобы, тоном ответила Ринг, — как бы там ни было, я более чем способна защитить себя.

— Вот и правильно, — тяжело вздохнула А-Цин, — я ведь даже не заклинательница.  
— Но талисманами пользоваться умеешь, — сказала Ринг, пока девочка под боком грелась, непроизвольно придвигаясь все ближе, — и о демонах много знаешь.  
— Да, дело в том, что… Меня просто кое-кто научил. Совсем немного, но… — и тут ее прорвало. Одно за другим, в памяти всплывали события, что складывались с длинную беспорядочную цепочку, и выливались из нее ядовитым водопадом. К концу рассказа А-Цин не могла сдержать слез: они катились по ее лицу, орошая мантию Ринг, молчаливые и горькие. Слезы обжигали щёки, словно кислый сок, выдавленный из её собственного сжатого невидимой железной рукой сердца, а другая, материальна ладонь, сдавила ее плечо до онемения.

—…А потом я ушла, представляешь, просто сбежала! Но я так боялась, что он… что он пойдет за мной, я…— А-Цин уткнулась лицом в плечо Ринг, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Ты всё сделала правильно, — внезапно послышался глубокий голос Лин, — А-Цин и не заметила, как она поднялась и стала прислушиваться к её сбывчивому пересказу. Девушка говорила, чуть растягивая слова, немного хрипло; в её тоне не слышно было никаких эмоций, но от этого на душе становилось только спокойнее. — Не смей винить себя ни в чем. Этот… Этот Сюэ Ян, — он получит своё за всё, что сделал. За всю боль, что тебе причинил, он заплатит сполна и с криком боли.

Лин на минуту умолкла, будто ей показалось, что она сказала слишком много.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — Сипло спросила А-Цин, утирая рукавом лицо.

— Говорю, что он ещё свое отхватит, обязательно. Я сделаю для этого всё, что в моих силах.

А-Цин не ответила. Молча уткнувшись в плечо Ринг, которая лёгкими движениями гладила ее по голове, А-Цин пыталась совладать с болью, однако не удержалась и от лёгкого укола тихого ликования. Она никогда не была злым человеком и не желала причинять никому боль просто так, но сейчас… Сейчас её планы касались крайне тяжёлого исключения.

Вверху заскрипели разбуженные очередным порывом ветра ветви. Скоро наступит утро, с рассветом начнется новый день, настанет время снова направиться в путь, но А-Цин переполняло нетерпение и хотелось, чтобы ветер прямо сейчас поднял её на свои крылья и унёс прочь отсюда.

***

Тропинка, по которой ступали босые ноги А-Цин, была аккуратно выложена серым камнем, каждый кусочек которого имел плавные очертания и вписывался в цельную дорожку с узором из узких щелей, из которых там и сям прорезались тоненькие травинки и стебли одуванчиков. Внизу, за широким выступом, начиналась пропасть, укутанная пеленой тумана, а сквозь дымчатую вуаль прорывались мечтательные шпили высоких гор, что нависали прямо над ее головой; где-то вдалеке слышался шум водопада; меж скалами, поросшими кустарниками, отдавались эхом крики птиц.

А-Цин подняла голову на отвесную стену справа, затем подёргала за рукав идущую впереди Ринг:  
— Нам ещё долго идти? — спросила она, шагая осторожно, между тем опасаясь наступить на белую робу Ринг, что едва ли не волочилась по земле.  
— Не очень, — ответила девушка, не оборачиваясь и продолжая привычно уверенно идти вперёд, — за поворотом уже почти конец.

— А почему мы не полетели на мечах? Так же было бы гораздо быстрее, — не унималась А-Цин. Она как могла старалась отвлечь себя от мыслей о том, на какой высоте находится эта тропа.  
— Не думай об этом, — беззаботно отозвалась Ринг, — посмотри лучше, какой тут пейзаж, послушай пение птиц. Красиво, не так или? И воздух совсем другой… — она говорила, а А-Цин заметила, что дорога совершает поворот направо. Пройдя ещё немного вперёд, она присмотрелась и так и ахнула.

Впереди возвышался ещё один горный массив, весь покрытый густым лесом; по дальнему склону спадала в туманный обрыв вода и уходила с журчанием куда-то вглубь широкого плато. На нём расположились постройки из белого мрамора, к которым через ущелье вёл мост. Рядом не обнаружилось ни ворот, ни оборонной стены или чего-то вроде этого. Здания находились на относительно открытом пространстве в лоне природы и престарелых гор.

Идущая позади Лин хотела было вставить что-то о том, что они с Ринг эту девочку всё-таки на допрос ведут, и здесь уже не до праздных разговоров, но язык не повернулся. Вместо этого она только ещё сильнее свела брови и сжала губы, молча наблюдая за каждым движением А-Цин.

Вчера она поверила в её историю и даже дала какое-то обещание, что было для нее крайне непривычно и не свойственно. Она всегда была человеком других идеалов и не очень приветствовала импульсивность в действиях, но после того, что услышала, не смогла сдержать желания защитить этого брошенного на съедение миру ребёнка.  
И может, оно и к лучшему.  
Её апатичность всегда отталкивала людей, в том числе и близких, — закрытость и нелюбовь к бурному выявлению эмоций привели к тому, что никто из когда-то родных ей людей никогда не слышал ничего и близко такого серьезного, как вчерашнее обещание.

Когда ей было девять лет, её отправили в Гусу Лань на принужденное обучение. Отчасти от желания воспитать из неё «девушку», а ещё из-за страха за то, что она вырастет нелюдимой и без почтения к традициям. Вероятно, её матушке, упокой всевышний её душу, нужна была более удобная дочь, а кого-то такого, как Лин, она полюбить не могла.

Уже после того как выросла Лин старалась помогать брошенным и обездоленным, но избегала напыщенных дочурок из больших орденов, которых в Гусу было навалом. Их с детства тренировали лучшие учителя, родители берегли и любили их, готовы были приехать на первый зов — не дай бог кто-то обидит любимое чадо словом или делом!  
Однажды она услышала, как какая-то девушка сказала: "Не дружите с ней, она странная, вечно с бедняками и по лазаретам ошивается." После этих слов Лин усвоила, что никто из них никогда не станет проявлять к ней открытой симпатии — по крайней мере, пока в ордене живут влиятельные девчонки, которые её недолюбливают.

Она всегда держалась в отдалении, и не сказать, чтобы ей было плохо одной. Напротив, из отсутствия общения она извлекала только пользу, и только Ринг постоянно ненавязчиво пыталась нарушить её привычный уклад жизни.

Лин даже находила её в некоторой степени наглой — это при том, что обычно не вешала ярлыки на безразличных ей людей. Все потому, что Ринг никогда не покидала попыток достучаться до неё; она также легко привязывалась к людям и искренне верила им, не пытаясь ограничивать себя и не открывать душу нараспашку всем подряд. Лин думала, что с таким подходом кто-то когда-нибудь да разобьёт Ринг сердце и покажет, как выглядит предательство, чтобы та научилась вести себя осторожнее, однако годы шли, а такого всё не случалось. Напротив, вокруг неё собиралось всё больше новых знакомств; сама госпожа управляющая, известная своей неприклонностью и стальным характером, благоволила ей, как никому, и относилась к Ринг как к родной дочери и любимой ученице.

Глядя на то, как простодушно Ринг пытается подбодрить А-Цин перед хлипким мостом, и как та в свою очередь бросает её и убегает вперёд сама, показывая, что ничего не боится, Лин не могла перестать прокручивать в голове старые установки и предположения. На самом деле, чем больше Ринг пыталась пробиться к ней, тем сильнее Лин хотелось исчезнуть и спрятаться в свой тёмный угол куда подальше, и одновременно её одолевали мысли о том, что она должна помочь и защитить свою напарницу от того, что может когда-то с ней произойти: когда она в очередной раз отворачивалась от Ринг и шла, куда глаза глядят, ей казалось, что она направляется совсем не туда, куда должна, и это настораживало.

Ринг и А-Цин впереди перешли мост, а Лин же осталась, чтобы не расшатывать его ещё сильнее. Пусть он только выглядел хрупким, на самом деле один его недостаток был только в том, что он очень сильно шатался, поэтому госпожа управляющая не упустила шанса, чтобы использовать его как проверку на смелость для новых учениц, которых заставляли пробежаться по этому мосту без разрешения придерживаться за канаты. Те, кто соглашались, часто валились с него прямо на растянутую внизу для таких случаев сеть золотого плетения, а остальных клеймили трусливыми до конца учебы.

Методы такие были, прямо скажем, дикими, но управляющей никто ничего возразить не мог по причине непреодолимого страха и нежелания начинать конфликт. Сама же управляющая отмахивались тем, что в Гусу в женской половине имеется и другой вход, более цивилизованный, но о нём, естественно, девушкам предусмотрительно не рассказывают.


	3. Осколок души

На высокой скале красовалась надпись «Стена послушания». Под ней было в ряд высечено три тысячи правил, которые, как говорила Ринг, пополнились ещё тысячей ниже за зарослями лозы: пусть стена и была огромной, на ней не помещались такие массовые нововведения, поэтому раньше никто на то, что на ней было написано, лишний раз не заглядывал, а об этой тысяче все забыли сразу после того, как её высекли.  
У скалы распростёрся длинный павильон под синей крышей на гладких белых столбиках; у вытертых сотнями ног ступеней лежали покрытые мхом валуны, а дощатый пол внутри местами негромко скрипел.

Тонкая перегородка отделяла узкий коридор от основных покоев, просторных и полных света. В единственном большом зале, что занимал бо́льшую часть павильона, располагалось возвышение, на котором расхаживала из стороны в сторону необычно высокая женщина.

Женщина была одета в роскошную белую мантию с синим поясом и вставками на воротнике и рукавах, а по её плечам и спине рассыпалась волной густая грива русых волос с медовым отливом. Её лицо выделялось высокими скулами и немного смуглой кожей; широкие брови были чуть сведены в задумчивости.  
Лоб женщины венчала лобная лента, длинные концы которой путались в волосах, а несколько прядей у лица были собраны на затылке так, что открывали на белой ленте узор из облаков — такой же, как на огромном полотнище с гербом Гусу Лань за её спиной.  
В комнате не было больше никого, кроме неё и двух девушек, что стояли напротив возвышения. Одна из них оставила меч вместе с ножнами при входе, и поэтому было видно, что ей некуда деть руки, — она явно крайне редко расставалась со своим оружием, и ей было непривычно ощущать отсутствие рукояти меча под пальцами.  
Другая девушка, что держалась чуть посвободнее, только что закончила свой отчёт, и было понятно, что именно её слова ввели госпожу управляющую в хмурую задумчивость.

— Ты уверена, что с девочкой, когда вы её нашли, больше никого не было? Вы всё осмотрели? — Управляющая остановилась и обратилась к Ринг, сцепив руки за спиной в замок.

— На многие мили вокруг, — немного нетерпеливо ответила Ринг, которую донимали расспросами уже добрые десять минут. — Мы думали, что она могла защитить себя от демонов с помощью того, о чем ей рассказывал даочжан Сяо Синчэнь, но у неё не оказалось ядра. Девочка не имела никаких шансов против демонов.

— Подумать только, — госпожа легко усмехнулась, — очень занятный случай.  
Ах, Сяо Синчэнь, живая легенда… Надо же, как всё обернулось. Этот человек однозначно не заслуживал такой смерти.

— Госпожа Лань, — обратилась к управляющей Лин, — как вы думаете, можем ли мы оставить ее у нас?

Госпожа повернулась к ней, — и её взгляд блеснул сталью. Лин продолжила:  
— Вы же видите, насколько этот человек опасен для неё. Я понимаю, что ещё одна девочка в ордене требует трат, но если уж быть честными, то для нас ведь это не так уж и критично, правда?  
Она стояла ровно, не показывая никаких признаков волнения. Не многие могли решиться разговаривать с госпожой так прямо и откровенно, и поэтому Ринг на всякий случай приготовилась тактично вмешаться и внимательно прислушивалась.

— Может быть, с заботой о безопасности вы предпочтете оставить это в стороне и отдать судьбу девочки в её руки, чтобы не подвергать опасности наш орден, и это будет вполне понятным решением. И все же, если вы позволите, — Лин тщательно подбирала слова и от этого говорила ещё медленнее, чем обычно, а Ринг сзади наблюдала за ней, — если вы проявите сочувствие к этой девочке, я...

— Обязательно, — ровным тоном прервала её госпожа, — но в первую очередь нужно рассказать Циженю. Без его согласия и поддержки мы не сможем оставить девочку в ордене.

— Правда? — В один голос опешили Ринг и Лин. Девушки переглянулись, и Ринг спросила:  
— Вы действительно намерены оставить её здесь?

Госпожа Лань посмотрела на нее как на совсем глупую.  
— Конечно, я намерена, — она говорила тоном человека, объясняющего ребенку, что дважды два равно четырём, — я уверена, Цижень поддержит меня. Впервые за многие годы, о да… Но он должен понимать, что за стенами Гусу А-Цин грозит смертельная опасность. Сюэ Ян наверняка ищет её, поэтому выбросить ребенка за дверь, как паршивого котёнка, тем более, когда где-то рыщет убийца, желающий её крови, мы не имеем никакого права. Даже если психопат поймет что-то и заявится к нам, — лучше уж сразиться и покончить с ним раз и навсегда, но отпускать девочку я не собираюсь.

Ринг внезапно стало немного не по себе, — при мысли о том, что ей придется отправляться делегацией к самому Лань Циженю по такому важному вопросу, ей хотелось сбежать куда подальше и доверить это дело кому-то другому. За свою жизнь она видела строгого упрямого старика всего несколько раз, и пусть многие девушки между собой в шутку называли его дедом, сама Ринг испытывала одновременные страх и уважение вкупе с нежеланием встречаться с этим человеком по какому бы то ни было поводу.

Лин, казалось, почувствовала её нежелание брать на себя ответственность, и хотела было поднять руку, чтобы утешительно положить её на плечо подруги, но не решилась.

Госпожа Лань, прищурившись, присмотрелась к Ринг и сжала губы, прежде чем заверить:  
— Вы двое можете быть свободны. Со всем остальным я разберусь сама.

За перегородкой её голос звучал немного глухо, но А-Цин затаила дыхание и внимательно прислушивалась, подглядывая в щель между створками раздвижной двери. Девушка, что стояла, присматривая за ней, позади, не мешала ей, — а может, просто брезговала, но А-Цин это не волновало.

Она находила госпожу Лань очень красивой, а ее голос хотелось послушать подольше. Ничего подобного она никогда не встречала, и хотя за времена своих скитаний она повидала очень много разных людей и слышала тысячи голосов, все же А-Цин и представить не могла, что человек может звучать так красиво: глубоко и плавно, излучая покой и уверенность и заставляя расслабиться.  
Но одна фраза заставила её сердце больно затрепетать: «Этот человек однозначно не заслуживал такой смерти.» В этом она была с ней полностью согласна, хотя нельзя было сказать, что госпожа слишком сожалела о его смерти. Видимо, в мире заклинателей это обычное дело — каким бы добрым и прекрасным не был человек, о нём вряд ли кто-то станет слишком сильно тосковать, особенно, если он избрал путь бродяжничества и не оставил за собой никаких больших военных побед, но тихо положил голову в своей маленькой битве, о которой никто не узнает и не услышит.  
Победа признается только там, где есть большая корыстная война; там же оплакивают павших и отказываются признавать поражение.

Позже управляющая распорядилась, чтобы А-Цин выкупали и одели в белую форму: на протяжении часа несколько адепток с мочалками вымывали с сидящей в кипятке А-Цин грязь, словно порываясь содрать с неё кожу, но та совсем не замечала этого.  
Глаза А-Цин блуждали по убранству комнаты, в которой для неё поставили деревянную ванную: это было небольшое помещение, полностью обустроенное для жизни, что-то вроде маленьких гостевых покоев. Во вмещенном в стену шкафу были спрятаны одеяла и футоны для сна, а на многочисленных полках покоилось великое множество разных предметов непонятного предназначения. Некоторые из них А-Цин узнала: на полке также стояла расписанная цветами и птицами ароматическая лампа, рядом с стояли баночки с маслами для жжения. Роскошное убранство, ничего не скажешь, но сейчас от засевшего камнем в желудке волнения девочка не могла оценить это все должным образом, а лишь по привычке прикидывала полезность тех или иных вещей, и ещё думала о том, что её ожидает дальше.

В Гусу было по-настоящему красиво: первобытный лес высоко в горах, спрятанные в травах дорожки, шумные водопады и пышные здания, прекрасно вписывающиеся в ландшафт. Местных людей она совсем не видела; может они были на каких-то занятиях или чем-то вроде того, и поэтому, несмотря на предположительно большую населенность, тут было очень тихо. Если вести себя правильно и проявлять должное уважение, вполне возможно справить впечатление несчастного брошенного судьбой ребенка, который, тем не менее, готов прилежно учиться и придерживаться всех правил, лишь бы не оказаться на улице снова.

Но кое-что отказывалось покидать её мысли — едкое въевшееся в голову опасение и тянущий изнутри болезненный якорь воспоминаний, которые напоминали о себе ежесекундно. У А-Цин сложилось впечатление, что эти мысли повторяются в её сознании будто специально, по желанию кого-то постороннего.  
Она никак не могла направить размышления в нужную сторону; А-Цин старалась вспомнить о госпоже и о том, что эта женщина, вероятно, ещё захочет поговорить с ней, но что-то в ней сопротивлялось и заставляло возвращаться в прошлое, чей пыльный саркофаг она предпочла бы закрыть хотя бы на этот вечер.

Никогда раньше она, наверное, не сумела бы и написать слова «страх», но сейчас, в немой борьбе с самой собой, вполне осознала смысл этого понятия.

Ветер, что свистит в дикой пустой степи.  
Дорога, камни, выброшенная где-то далеко бамбуковая палка.  
Дом, скрытый в лесу тайн и пыли на деревянном полу.  
Туманы города И, теплые щёки даочжана в липкой крови и крики, крики, крики. Кто-то в её голове кричал, моля о помощи и призывая кого-то, но она не могла сделать ничего, чтобы приглушить этот крик.

Этот голос невозможно было узнать или как-то определить, кому он принадлежит, потому что его тон превосходил надрывный фальцет, то затихая, то снова приближаясь откуда-то издалека. Всего одно А-Цин понимала четко, — он точно был, здесь, в её сознании, а она не могла сопротивляться ему. С каждой минутой неподконтрольная ей реальность уходила всё дальше, а зрение отказывалось фокусироваться на чём-то, как она не старалась. А-Цин начало казаться, что она сходит с ума.

«Ну же, вернись… Почему ты не хочешь? Потому что я тебе противен? Ты ненавидишь меня? Не хочешь больше встретиться со мной? Ты сам виноват во всем, что произошло! Это всё ты! Это вы! Вы привели к тому, что…»

— Ну вот и всё, ты готова, — со скрипом дверь за вошедшей в комнату Ринг закрылась, возвращая А-Цин в реальность. Она, полностью одетая, молча стояла и пялилась на собственную мягкую белую обувь; край одежды, такой же белой, был зажат между её пальцев.

— Что…— Ринг присела перед ней на корточки. — Что случилось, малышка? Ты чем-то расстроена? Боишься?

— Я ничего не боюсь, — ответила А-Цин, пока Ринг вытаскивала ткань из её онемевших пальцев. Девушка взяла её руку в свою и внимательно прислушалась, — но мне кажется, что кто-то пытается пробраться в мою голову. Я не понимаю, что это такое… Слышу крики, от которых не могу избавиться. Иногда кажется, что я сейчас потеряю сознание, но затем все встаёт на свои места… И снова повторяется, и так много раз.  
Ринг убрала от лица девочки локон пушистых после ванной распущенных волос, из-за которых она сама походила на какого-то духа,  
— Что говорят эти голоса? — тихо спросила девушка.

— Молят о помощи… Зовут кого-то? — А-Цин посмотрела прямо в ее глаза. — И там не много голосов. Он один. Мужской.

Ринг какой-то миг молча смотрела на неё. В её синих глазах мелькали искорки, как от выступившей влаги, хотя у неё не было причин плакать. Глаза А-Цин как всегда были матово-белыми и не выражали никаких эмоций, как бельма у всех слепых, но Ринг всматривалась в них так, будто ей удалось разглядеть что-то важное в этом пустом взгляде.

Девушка подняла руку и положила ладонь А-Цин на середину груди. От её пальцев расходилась мерная пульсация, что пронизывала тело девочки, проникая до самого сердца. Что-то горячее коснулось её внутри и будто заставило рухнуть какую-то невидимую стену.  
На глазах А-Цин выступили слёзы.

— Мы разберёмся с этим позже, — медленно произнесла Ринг, убирая руку.  
Голос в голове А-Цин оборвался и затих, а предметы вокруг обрели очертания. Она повернула голову и посмотрела через круглое окно на лужайку между двумя зданиями, на которые уже опускалась вечерняя вуаль, наброшенная садящимся солнцем.

Во дворе их ждала Лин. Прохаживаясь от безделья взад-вперёд, она вертела между пальцами какой-то листочек. Меч вернулся в привычное место и свисал с ее пояса, почти касаясь кончиков коротко подстриженных травинок.  
В какой-то момент она подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на А-Цин. Пару секунд она молча глядела на неё, а затем отбросила листочек и повернулась к А-Цин спиной.

Ринг тем временем встала и обернулась к выходу, затем пригласительно открыла дверь и повернулась к А-Цин.  
— Идёшь? — спросила она.  
А-Цин кивнула и вышла за ней на улицу.

За углом показалась полянка, чуть поодаль от которой возле соседнего здания красовалось дерево софора, а прямо напротив него возвышался приёмный павильон. Лин повернулась к ним и воззрилась на Ринг.

— Знаю, знаю, — мимоходом бросила Ринг, когда они с А-Цин подошли ближе и прошли вперёд, — если хочешь спросить о том, почему мы так надолго задержалась, я могу рассказать позже.

— Ага, — Лин присоединилась к ним и пошла слева от А-Цин. Она чуть наклонилась и спросила:  
— Все в порядке? — девочка поняла, что вопрос адресовался ей, и поэтому снова легко кивнула.  
Лин ещё какое-то время смотрела на неё, ожидая, что она, может, ещё скажет что-то, а затем отвернулась, глядя в другую сторону на крыши зданий, которые они, подымаясь к павильону, оставили внизу.

***

В зале для приёмов было темнее, чем днём, но свечей никто не зажигал.  
А-Цин опустилась на колени перед помостом, на котором в той же позе восседала госпожа Лань.  
Управляющая с её бледной кожей и ровной осанкой, одеждами, что спадали аккуратными складками, выглядела как статуя богини, — А-Цин казалось, что она сидит в храме, в котором было страшно сделать лишнее движение и даже дышать получалось с трудом.

Она никогда не посещала подобных мест ни для чего, кроме ночёвки. Однажды она ввалилась в открытый для круглосуточного посещения зал в храме и уснула на месте, у ног статуи какого-то безымянного бога. Смотритель нашел её и выгнал, хотя спать хотелось очень сильно; он не проявил человечность и не дал ей дождаться утра, а заставил скитаться ночью по посёлку, где она так и не смогла найти место для ночёвки. После этого храмы она обходила десятой дорогой и без особой нужды старалась не заходить даже в заброшенные места.

Воспоминания с тех времён ощущались далёкими, будто всё это случилось в прошлой жизни. То, чем когда-то была А-Цин, перегорело и переломалось, а белые хлопья пепла оседали на стенах павильона и ее таких же белых одеждах, исчезая и растворяясь, словно их никогда и не было.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем госпожа заговорила с ней: ноги девочки уже начали неметь.

— Как твое самочувствие? — певучий голос управляющей рассек наполненное тишиной пространство так неожиданно, что в ушах А-Цин аж зазвенело.  
— Сейчас всё в порядке, — тон девочки, тем не менее, сохранялся ровным.  
— Сейчас? — спросила госпожа. А-Цин сидела, не подымая на неё глаз, а её голову будто придавило чем-то тяжёлым.  
— На протяжении нескольких часов я слышала голос, — А-Цин вдохнула, собралась с силами и подняла лицо, готовясь к тяжёлому пересказу, — поначалу я решила, что мне что-то послышалось, но позже он стал чётче и громче и отказывался исчезать, пока Ринг не изгнала его.  
Она на миг умолкла, переводя дыхание. Госпожа Лань тоже молчала, ненавязчиво показывая, что ждёт, что А-Цин расскажет дальше.  
— Я не знаю, кому этот голос принадлежал, потому что он кричал пронзительно и слишком громко. Знаю только, что он мужской, и то, что он точно просил о помощи и звал кого-то.

— Ты догадываешься, кто это мог быть? Он кого-то тебе напомнил? — прозвучал вопрос.

— Нет, — нерешительно отозвалась А-Цин.

— Что ж, — госпожа Лань спрятала руки в рукавах. На её светло-медовые волосы уже не попадало солнце, но в полутьме павильона казалось, что они купаются в невидимом сиянии. — Скажи мне, ты веришь в силу любви?

А-Цин недоуменно уставилась на неё.  
— Какой именно любви? — Непонятно от чего, её сердце забилось быстрее. — Что вы подразумеваете под этим вопросом?

— То, что спасло тебя, — ответила госпожа Лань, — то, что мучает тебя сейчас.  
А-Цин прерывисто вдохнула. Напряжение зависло между ними, осязаемое до материальности; ещё немного, и его можно было бы нарезать ножом. Сердце девочки вырывалось из груди, и ею почти сразу же овладел дикий страх. Уже в который раз за этот день — страх, страх, страх... А-Цин ненавидела бояться.

— Что это всё… — А-Цин хотела было спросить, что госпожа Лань имеет ввиду, но не вышло: она почти сразу же задохнулась, а на глазах против её желания выступили слёзы.

— Всё в порядке, — заверила её управляющая, — ты справишься с этим. Дыши.  
А-Цин дышала. Медленно, очень медленно давящее чувство изнутри стало отступать, дышать постепенно становилось легче. Она вытерла слёзы, и тут госпожа Лань заговорила снова:  
— После самоубийства Сяо Синчэня его душа была уничтожена, — её голос вибрировал, отбиваясь от стен. Теперь она говорила громче, чтобы А-Цин сосредоточилась на её словах и не отвлекалась на подступающие новые приступы задышки и боли в груди, — она распалась на мелкие кусочки, и даже духа от неё не осталось. То, что сделал с ним Сюэ Ян, разбило его на всех уровнях и во всех смыслах, однако кое-что, оставшееся от него, умудрилось спастись.

— Осколок его души проскользнул в единственное живое существо с чистым, сильным духом, которое было поблизости. Эта частица сохранила все его качества и чувства, и как раз благодаря ей ты смогла уйти от демонов. Он тебя защитил.

А-Цин смотрела на неё в безмолвном ужасе, а слёзы по её лицу катились градом. Ей казалось, что её сердце от боли сейчас разорвётся — она думала, что хуже быть не может, но ошиблась.

— Я помню все, что ты рассказывала Ринг о Сюэ Яне, в подробностях, — управляющая смотрела на А-Цин с откровенным сочувствием, но продолжала говорить, потому что должна была донести до неё все до конца, — вероятно, именно его голос ты слышала сегодня. Он пытается призвать душу Сяо Синчэня. Он зовёт его и бьётся в агонии, и, я полагаю, будет искать способы вернуть его. И если он узнает, что часть его души скрывается в тебе…  
Ей не нужно было продолжать. А-Цин вытерла слёзы и охрипшим голосом произнесла:  
— Я навлеку опасность на вас, — икнула и с трудом продолжила, — это значит, что вы всё-таки не будете меня оставлять?

Госпожа Лань поднялась со своего места и спустилась к ней. А-Цин в свою очередь резко подскочила, готовясь к ужасному, но вместо этого услышала лишь несколько слов, сказанных тем не менее тоном решительным и строгим:  
— Это значит, что мы научим тебя, как себя защитить, — она обошла А-Цин, мимоходом задев её плечо своим широким рукавом, — а сейчас нам пора идти. Мы же не хотим возвращаться позже полуночи, не так ли?

Госпожа широким шагом перешла через зал и вышла в ночь. А-Цин поспешила за ней, и вдвоем они направились через оживлённые дворы и дорожки, переполненные ученицами, что возвращались с вечерних занятий. Вокруг ярко горели факелы, освещая жилые здания и рабочие павильоны, а впереди виднелся лес и горы. Оттуда ветром приносило шум листьев и воды у множества ручейков и водопадов разной высоты, а светом там служила луна, от которой сегодня виднелся только кусочек.

— А нам не нужно будет закрывать лица или что-то такое? — Спросила А-Цин, переходя на бег трусцой. Рядом с госпожой Лань и её широким шагом идти было не очень просто: когда они оставили женскую половину квартир ордена позади, А-Цин от такого темпа раскраснелась и запыхалась.  
— Нет, — ответила госпожа Лань, — заклинательницы из ордена Гусу Лань никому не кланяются и ни от кого не прячутся.

— Даочжан рассказывал, что здесь очень строгое разделение. Девочкам и мальчикам даже не разрешаются видеться или ходить вместе на ночную охоту.

Госпожа Лань фыркнула. Тропа, по которой они шли, завернула к каменному мосту, покрытому плющом и лозой; дальше следовал подвесной мост, за которым возвышалась высоченная мраморная арка. С неё вниз спадало длинное полотнище с гербом ордена: это был один из парадных входов в другую половину.

— Это разделение — всего лишь последствие действий одного из моих предков, который был слишком набожным и имел завышенное самомнение, — произнесла госпожа Лань, когда они проходили под аркой, — женщины и мужчины в ордене равны, и никто ни перед кем прятаться не обязан. Мужчины не закрывают лиц когда входят на женскую половину, чего не обязаны делать и мы. К тому же, тебе не следует задумываться о таком, когда ты со мной.

Её слова звучали довольно обнадеживающе.  
А-Цин продолжала быстро семенить за ней, пока где-то поодаль не послышался шум воды.  
Над озером, что питалось из широкого ручья, роняя слёзы-листья на тихую водную гладь склонилась плакучая ива, а рядом с ней подымалась вверх ступеньчатая тропа. Тут же, немного повыше, стояла небольшая беседка, в которой сидел одинокий человек. А-Цин могла видеть только его широкие плечи в белой мантии, ниспадающую на них волну густых длинных волос цвета воронового крыла и концы лобной ленты. Издалека не было видно, расписана она облаками или нет, однако господин в беседке на берегу озера выглядел так таинственно, что А-Цин даже стало интересно, кто это и почему он здесь в то время, когда в Гусу собираются на ужин строго к определённому часу вплоть до минуты.

Впрочем, долго абстрагироваться ей не довелось — они с госпожой Лань преодолели расстояние между мостом и вошли во двор большого здания приёмного зала Гусу Лань.  
Этот зал был немного меньше, чем в женской половине, однако обставлен был не менее роскошно: по стенам расползлись пейзажами и клинками фрески легендарного содержания, а на небольшом возвышении стоял низкий столик, за которым сидел человек.

Это был мужчина с виду средних лет, который даже в сидячем положении выглядел довольно высоким. Его выразительное лицо можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не козлиная бородка — на личный взгляд А-Цин, она, при всей ухоженности, не придавала ему умудренный вид, как, вероятно, задумывалось, а выглядела скорее мерзко и портила всё впечатление. Как только она увидела этот клочок волос, ей сразу захотелось с силой дёрнуть за него.

Позади мужчины находились полки, на которых можно было увидеть тучу таких же свитков, и в левом углу от этих полок стоял ещё один человек. Изначально он находился спиной к ним, но как только услышал шаги, повернулся и сошел с возвышения. Как раз его А-Цин находила миловидным, к тому же, ей сразу бросились в глаза едва заметные улыбчивые морщинки возле внешних уголков его глаз — из вежливости ли, или из доброты, этот человек явно часто улыбался.

— Глава ордена, — произнесла госпожа Лань. Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ:  
— Тетушка, — затем он повернулся к А-Цин, — здравствуй, девочка. Не представишься нам?

— Я А-Цин, — низко поклонилась девочка. Она уже знала имя этого мужчины — Лань Сичэнь, глава ордена Гусу Лань, один из двух нефритов, второй из которых — его родной брат. Оба они были известными и почитаемыми заклинателями, а особенно они прославились после Аннигиляции Солнца. От него исходила аура силы и величия, однако это не заставило А-Цин задрожать в страхе — она давно научилась оценивать ситуацию трезво и судить людей по их поступкам и поведению, а не по первому впечатлению, которое часто бывало обманчивым.

— Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, А-Цин, — Лань Сичэнь ещё раз улыбнулся и хотел было обратиться к госпоже Лань, но тут заговорил старик за столом.

— Достаточно любезностей, — бросил он, откладывая свиток в сторону. — Сестра, можно попросить девочку ещё раз пересказать всё, что произошло? Как ты понимаешь, если Сяо Синчэнь действительно погиб от рук Сюэ Яна, мы должны исследовать все детали произошедшего, потому что он…

На последнем предложении внутри А-Цин что-то щёлкнуло, и она возразила, сама того не ожидая:  
— Не от его рук, — девочка посмотрела Лань Циженю прямо в глаза, и старик на миг застыл под пристальным взглядом белых глаз. Он не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то смотрел так на него, и тем более ни разу не видел, чтобы таким взглядом обладали слепые люди, и поэтому только выточенная годами выдержка не дала удивлению отразиться на его лице, — даочжан убил себя сам. Сюэ Ян его до этого довел.

Лань Цижень, колеблясь, казалось, как раз собирался осадить чересчур наглого ребёнка, но его опередил Лань Сичэнь.

— Вот именно такие детали нам и нужны, — мягко молвил он, — мы понимаем, что тебе трудно, но я очень надеюсь, что ты всё же окажешь нам любезность и постараешься пересказать всё как можно точнее. Это на самом деле очень важно, — голос мужчины раздавался прямо над головой А-Цин, заставляя её сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Такого приятного человека совсем не хотелось разочаровывать, да и к тому же, она должна по возможности справить хорошее впечатление.

И девочка начала говорить, опять возвращаясь к началу и продолжая вспоминать все подробности, идя до конца трудной дорогой, которая с каждым разом не становилась легче. Все произошедшее ранило точно так же, как когда она рассказывала об этом впервые, и чем дальше двигалось время, тем сложнее ей становилось держать себя в руках. В конце-концов, она дошла до момента того самого утра в заброшенном доме и закончила рассказ на том, как в дом вошли Ринг и Лин.

Лань Цижень и глава ордена переглянулись. Лань Сичэнь перевел взгляд на госпожу Лань, которая мягко положила руку на плечо поникшей А-Цин. Она посмотрела на него и опустила глаза, выражая немое согласие.

— Я не могу представить, как тебе было трудно, А-Цин, — тихо заговорил Лань Сичэнь, — ты невероятно сильная девочка.

— Внутри неё часть души Сяо Синчэня, — так же негромко произнес, поглаживая свою бородку, Лань Цижень, — мы должны считаться с этим. Этот подонок…  
— Дядя, — тихо произнес Лань Сичэнь. Он кинул выразительный взгляд на А-Цин, и Лань Цижень недовольно нахмурился прежде чем продолжить:  
— Сюэ Ян собирается призвать его душу, но пока её осколок сохраняется в теле живого человека, он не может этого сделать. К тому же, души этих двоих крепко связаны…

А-Цин внезапно почувствовала, что задыхается. Она не заметила, как на её глазах снова выступили слёзы, а когда поняла, её щёки были уже полностью мокрыми. Девочка поспешила вытереть их рукавом, чего, слава богам, не заметил Лань Цижень, и быстро попросилась выйти на улицу.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — в голосе главы ордена слышалось беспокойство.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил за А-Цин Лань Цижень. Она не видела его лица, но ей казалось, что он, наверное, смотрит на неё с неким сочувствием, — если хочет выйти, пожалуйста. Здесь с ней все равно ничего не случится. И как я понимаю, Ванцзы не пришел на ужин?

Лань Сичэнь слегка повернул голову в сторону, и А-Цин показалось, что ему было неприятно отвечать.  
— Он должен быть где-то снаружи, — его тон, тем не менее, был все таким же уважительным, — в любом случае, всё в порядке. Ты можешь быть свободна.

А-Цин посмотрела на госпожу. Та выглядела всё такой же спокойной; она стояла рядом, не отходя ни на шаг, а руки её были спрятаны в рукавах.  
Лёгким кивком она одобрила её уход, и девочка, сдерживаясь из последних сил, быстро поклонилась и почти бегом направилась к выходу.

Ночной воздух встретил её приятной прохладой: на улице было хорошо, не слишком холодно и не жарко, как раз удобно, чтобы выйти и освежить голову.  
Сразу после того, как А-Цин покинула помещение, узел внутри неё немного ослаб. На какую-то минуту она дала волю слезам; иной раз она бы стала укорять себя, что слишком раскисла и дала слабину, но не в этом случае. Некоторые слёзы должны быть выплаканы, а горе хочет, чтобы его пережили сполна.

Сесть в этом внутреннем дворе было негде, поэтому А-Цин умостилась на деревянных перилах и опёрлась спиной на столбик, поддерживающий часть навесной крыши. На небе тем временем зажигались звёзды: они засыпали всю густую черную гладь далеко в вышине густо, как белая крупа. Удивительно, что в этом регионе, как всегда помнила А-Цин, звёзды было видно лучше, а все созвездия сияли ярче.

Так она и осталась сидеть, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
Внутри тем временем точился сложный разговор.

— Она выглядит сломленной, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, пока его дядя копался в свитках на полке позади, — кажется, будто внутри неё все перегорело, а кроме физической оболочки больше ничего нет, хотя если судить с её слов, она такой не была никогда.

— Да уж, — госпожа Лань села на подушку слева от столика на помосте, — очень умная и сильная девочка пережила ужасную травму. Все дело в том, что она, вероятно, уже очень долго жила одна. Сяо Синчэнь всегда был добрым человеком, а А-Цин даже с обычной вежливостью дело имела не очень часто, поэтому не странно, что она к нему так привязалась.

— Хорошее обращение кого хочешь изменит, — согласился Лань Сичэнь.  
Лань Цижень тем временем нашел что искал и вернулся за свой стол.  
— Людей меняет муштра, — сказал он, разворачивая свиток, — а ещё розги и строгая дисциплина.  
Госпожа Лань закатила глаза и выразительно воззрилась на племянника. Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся уголком губ, что не ускользнуло от внимания Лань Циженя.

— Я предлагаю вам двоим выйти попереглядываться в где-нибудь другом месте, но не там, где я пытаюсь решить важный вопрос, — пробурчал он.

— Прости, дядя, — серьезно сказал Лань Сичэнь, — мы с тётушкой внимаем твоим словам.

— Да, я слушаю, — госпожа Лань придвинула свою подушку поближе к столу. Лань Цижень указал на строку на свитке и прочёл её вслух:  
— «Часть человеческой души, запечатанная в другом живом существе, не может быть обнаружена первые пять лет после запечатывания; её нельзя найти и тем более извлечь, так как она не имеет достаточно духовной энергии и не может считаться самостоятельной частицей. По прошествии пяти лет осколок души становится настолько плотно связанным с душой существа, в которое он заключен, что начинает питать из него духовные силы. В зависимости от личности человека, которому он принадлежал, этот осколок может проявлять разные свойства и типы поведения, вплоть до того, что носитель или носительница осколка может начать слышать голос бывшего обладателя или обладательницы души.» — Лань Цижень поднял глаза от свитка.  
— А-Цин слышала голос Сюэ Яна, который пытался призвать душу Сяо Синчэня, уже сегодня, — медленно произнесла госпожа Лань, — что это может значить? Не может ли он найти её уже сейчас?

— У некоторых людей, что при жизни имели какие-то исключительные качества, осколки души немного сильнее сами по себе, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, — что значит, что они остаются связанными со своим настоящим телом и могут передавать разную… информацию. То есть, это как раз мы можем через неё узнать, что происходит с телом даочжана, и чем занимается Сюэ Ян, если он рядом.

— Ни в коем случае, — решительно произнесла госпожа Лань, — эта связь отбирает у А-Цин все силы. Мы должны как-то её запечатать.

— Ты говорила, что одна твоя ученица смогла остановить этот процесс, — сказал Лань Цижень. Госпожа Лань сделала адресованный полу кивок и в задумчивости произнесла:  
— Ринг, да. Девочка, которую мы подобрали во время войны. Она обладает исключительными способностями в целительстве, однако даже ей не под силу усмирение части души такого сильного заклинателя раз и навсегда. Печать нужно будет постоянно подпитывать, — она подняла глаза на своего брата.

— Значит так тому и быть, — Лань Цижень скрутил свиток назад в рулон, — нам остаётся только обсудить вопрос защиты. К слову, и Ринг, и А-Цин нужна будет постоянная охрана. Есть у тебя кто-то, кто сможет её обеспечить?

— Есть, — кивнула госпожа Лань.

Ночь все сгущалась, но холоднее не становилось, что слегка удивляло. А-Цин думала, в горах, в силу природных перепадов температур, ночью и вовсе должно быть холодно как в могиле.  
Видимо, орден Гусу Лань был особенным местом. А-Цин ставила на то, что тут может быть замешана даже какая-то особая магия.

Даочжан часто упоминал, что это место гнетет многих учеников, но А-Цин так не казалось. Она не чувствовала груза ответственности, возлагаемого на неё четырьмя тысячами правил, а в обществе главы ордена и его по слухам пугающего дяди было не так уж и страшно.

В Гусу ей было скорее спокойно, а окружающая обстановка располагала к чему-то неторопливому, как вот например к бесполезному сидению на перилах под звёздами, что уже заставило поясницу А-Цин задревенеть. Девочка решила разомнуть ноги и с лёгкостью соскочила на траву. Она немного прошлась вперёд: справа от неё возвышалась стена, а впереди виднелось насаждение высоких деревьев с раскидистыми кронами, чернеющими в ночи, как причудливые очертания неведомых химер.

«Магнолия?» — спросила себя А-Цин. Тут же она вспомнила, что в женской половине вовсе не было никаких магнолий, тогда как в мужской они росли на каждом шагу.

Глядя впереди себя, А-Цин подняла ладонь и приложила её к своей груди. Это было странно, удивительно и странно чувствовать внутри себя что-то такое, как часть души самого близкого и дорогого человека. После того как А-Цин узнала всю правду о случившемся, внутри неё будто зажглось что-то. Огонь, который никогда не погаснет — теперь она чувствовала себя под невидимой защитой чего-то очень большого и сильного. Наверное, именно эту силу любви имела ввиду госпожа Лань.

Девочка вздохнула, развернулась и внезапно негромко вскрикнула от испуга. Позади неё, на расстоянии двух шагов, стоял мальчик.  
Невысокий, с растрепанной челкой, что спадала на левую сторону лица, он выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, но А-Цин не привыкла разбирать, кто есть кто в таких обстоятельствах. Будь у нее сейчас бамбуковая палка, она наверняка ударила бы ею его прямо по голове, но сейчас, ввиду отсутствия рабочего инструмента на все случаи жизни, она только выпалила:

— Ты кто?!

— Никто! — Быстро ответил мальчик и тут же отскочил, когда увидел глаза А-Цин.  
— Как это «никто»? — Приподняла бровь А-Цин. — Ты же вот, живой, передо мной стоишь. Как ты можешь быть «никем»?

Мальчик неловко потёр лоб.  
— Я Сычжуй, — негромко сказал он, — Лань Сычжуй. Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
Присмотревшись, он сконфузился и поспешил извиниться:  
— Ой… прости, я не знал, что ты не можешь видеть.

— Что за глупость, конечно ты не мог знать. — Отозвалась А-Цин. — Хотя бы потому, что я не слепая. Чего ты шатаешься тут ночью?  
— Я ищу… Ищу Ханьгуан Цзюня, — ответил мальчик ещё более неловко чем прежде. Было видно, что он отличался хорошим воспитанием и искренне раскаивался, что напугал А-Цин, поэтому она смягчилась.

— Ну так ищи дальше, — сказала она, — ко мне-то зачем подкрадываться? Смотри, а то ты ходишь совсем бесшумно, был бы на моем месте кто-то другой — точно бы схватил сердечный приступ.

Сычжуй, услышав её слова, улыбнулся. Его глаза выглядели все такими же сонными, но он очень старался держать себя в руках. Только сейчас  
А-Цин заметила, что на нем был халат, наброшенный поверх нижних одежд для сна.

— Я всего лишь хотел спросить, не видела ли ты его, — произнес Сычжуй, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — я и не думал тебя пугать. Просто, обычно заклинатели чувствуют, когда к ним кто-то приближается, но ты… Кстати, как тебя зовут? И почему ты здесь в такое время? Я ещё ни разу не видел тут никого из женской половины.

— Мое имя А-Цин, — ответила А-Цин, — я пришла сюда со своей госпожой по важному делу.

Сычжуй кивнул на её слова и тактично не стал расспрашивать об этом «важном деле». Какое-то время оба молчали. Через минуту А-Цин поняла, что больше не может терпеть эту тишину, и поэтому решила спросить:  
— Так зачем ты ищешь Ханьгуан Цзюня?

— Просто, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил Сычжуй, — он мне нужен.

Его загадочность заставила А-Цин навострить уши. На самом деле, она никогда не была любительницей совать нос в чужие дела, но тут было видно, что он явно что-то скрывает, и поэтому ею овладело желание поддразнить этого мальчика, противиться которому ему она не смела.

— Так, а ну быстро признавайся. — Заговорщески наклонилась А-Цин к Сычжую. Тот аж отступил на шаг назад, и она продолжила. — Если не скажешь, я вернусь к госпоже и расскажу, что ты ходишь тут ночью, нарушаешь правила и ищешь приключения на свою голову.

Застигнутый врасплох, Сычжуй обернулся на зал для приёмов, из окон которого на покрытую ночной росой траву лился мягкий свет.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я скажу, — взмолился Сычжуй, делая руками примирительный жест, призывая тем самым А-Цин остановиться, — только пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.

А-Цин кивнула. Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и выдал на одном духу:  
— Мне приснился кошмар, и я решил поискать его потому что не мог уснуть. Ты довольна?

Как и ожидалось, А-Цин не сдержалась и прыснула. Сычжуй выглядел обиженным до глубины души.  
— Ты же пообещала что не будешь смеяться! — Возмутился он. — Да и что в этом вообще такого?  
— Ничего, ничего, — едва сдерживая насмешку в голосе взяла себя в руки А-Цин, — только если тебе лет эдак с пять.

Сычжуй всё ещё смотрел на нее с укоризной, и А-Цин почти раскаялась, что посмеялась с его слов.  
— Так все же, почему ты пошел искать именно его? — Спросила А-Цин в попытке сменить тему. — Он твой папа?

Вопрос звучал совсем невинно, да и сама А-Цин не хотела унизить или обидеть Сычжуя, однако он аж отпрянул так, будто она его ударила.  
— Нет, Ханьгуан Цзюнь не мой отец, — лихорадочно заверил он. А-Цин показалось, что он даже покраснел, хотя в темноте нельзя было сказать наверняка, — он вырастил меня, но отцом я его не называю, — Сычжуй немного сбавил тон и, казалось, выглядел каким-то удрученным.

— Но почему? — Спросила А-Цин. Она на самом деле не понимала: обычно, когда детям снятся кошмары, они идут к своим родителям. Конечно, можно было предположить, что Лань Ванцзы, известный под титулом Ханьгуан Цзюня, приходился Сычжую родственником или близким учителем, но исходя из того, в какой манере мальчик упоминал о нем, было понятно, что этот человек значил для него намного больше. — Если он делает для тебя все, что должен делать отец, а когда тебе снятся кошмары, ты в первую очередь бежишь к нему, так почему не называть его папой? Или у тебя уже есть родители?

— Нет, родителей у меня нету, — ответил Сычжуй. Где-то в траве запел сверчок, а между ними повисло молчание, которое ни один, ни другая не решались нарушить.  
Сзади послышались мягкие шаги. Чей-то басовитый низкий голос негромко позвал:  
— Сычжуй? — от одного только этого слова у А-Цин по спине пробежалась дрожь, и она быстро обернулась.

Напротив них стоял высокий мужчина в белых одеждах и с разрисованной облаками лобной лентой, концы которой улеглись поверх черных прядей, опускающихся вниз на широкие плечи. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым: казалось, он выглядел то ли совершенно спокойным, то ли очень отстраненным; некоторые люди могли бы принять эту отстранённость за суровость или злость.

А-Цин же чувствовала исходящий от него холод: он сочился из белых подолов и простирался по земле тонким слоем тумана, и только один заклинатель на её памяти соответствовал замеченным ею характеристикам.

Вне всяких сомнений, это был Лань Ванцзы — тот самый, кого Сычжуй почему-то не решался называть отцом. По правде говоря, после увиденного вопрос А-Цин отпал сам по себе: братья Лань отличались друг от друга, как небо и земля, и если первый был приветлив и располагал к себе с первого слова и взгляда, второй заставлял сжаться и опасаться сделать даже шаг в его присутствии.

Лань Ванцзы, тем не менее, не выглядел так, будто собирался кого-то наругать.  
— Сычжуй, почему ты не в постели? — спокойно спросил он. Его руки были спрятаны в рукавах, а о чем говорили его глаза в темноте различить было невозможно. Он перевел взгляд на А-Цин, и та, увидев это, поклонилась. Лань Ванцзы ответил ей кивком и снова обратился к Сычжую.

— Пойдем, — он вытянул руку из рукава в пригласительном жесте. Сычжуй покорно подошёл к нему, и Лань Ванцзы, положив ладонь ему на плечо, повернулся к А-Цин.

— Лучше иди назад к госпоже, — бесцветным тоном произнес он, — после полуночи сильно похолодает. Вам нужно вернуться раньше.

Сычжуй улыбнулся ей на прощание и одними губами произнес: "Ещё встретимся." Двое удалились, оставив по себе лишь чуть примятую траву и лёгкий запах сандалового дерева. А-Цин же, немного погодя, будто против своей воли повинуясь совету Ханьгуан Цзюня, направилась к ступенькам приёмного зала.

***

По деревянным доскам пролетел тихий шорох, и за неосвещённым углом мелькнул краешек длинной белой мантии. Лёгкие, как пух, кудрявые волосы под лунным светом отливали медным проблеском, а ноги Ринг ступали тихо и проворно. Впереди показался ещё один поворот, затем внезапно перед ней из ниоткуда появилась тень.

Девушка напротив в таких же белых одеждах не успела сказать и слова: Ринг быстро ухватила её за воротник и затолкала за первую попавшуюся дверь.  
Створки щёлкнули, закрываясь. Внутри сработал механизм, который заставил дверь закрыться в буквальном смысле намертво, а щелчок, между тем, звучал очень характерно.

Это были покои госпожи Лань.

Ринг едва удержалась от того, чтобы не ахнуть в страхе, но годы, прожитые в ордене, научили её немоте в любом месте и любых обстоятельствах. Тем более, когда её в любой момент может застать патрулирующая или, что ещё страшнее, её голос узнает та, с которой ей не повезло столкнуться.  
Девушка по ту сторону двери тоже не смела издавать никаких звуков. Даже если она хотела от души накричать на Ринг, что было очень вероятно, она попросту не могла этого сделать из-за того же страха разоблачения.

Ринг прислонилась спиной к двери, слушая песни сверчков и стук собственного вырывающегося из груди сердца. Она лихорадочно размышляла, пытаясь придумать решение для абсолютно безвыходной ситуации.

«Да что ж сегодня за день такой! Чего мне стоило выбрать другую дорогу, как я вообще могла додуматься затолкать её прямо в покои госпожи!»

С другой стороны, голос разума утверждал, что по-другому поступить она не могла. Да и, если уж быть честной, это вышло случайно, а вот если бы кто-то из учениц узнал её, бегущую куда-то в такую пору… Лишние глаза ей точно не нужны.

«Ключ, мне нужен ключ, — подумала Ринг, — и желательно кто-то, кто смог бы отпереть её за меня. Только кто? И как я буду объяснять это все?» Так или иначе, любой путь приводил к тому, что её ночные похождения раскроются, и среди девушек в ордене непременно поползут слухи.

«Кто, интересно, сегодня патрулирует? — Подумала Ринг и сразу же вспомнила. Ей захотелось как следует приложиться рукой к лицу. — Лин! О боги, перед кем же я так провинилась...» Впрочем, последняя, о ком ей следовало волноваться в такой западне, была Лин. Чаша весов в любом случае склонялась в пользу того, чтобы в первую очередь позаботиться о том, чтобы закрытая в покоях девушка не узнала, кого она встретила сегодня ночью.

Ринг отринула от двери и мягкими шагами направилась на поиски, прокручивая в голове слова мольбы.

«Ничего страшного, это же Лин… С ней можно договориться. Если она пообещает никому не рассказывать, то так и будет — она не расскажет.» Пусть хоть даже кричит и ругается, это не большое дело по сравнению с той проблемой, что нависла над ней сейчас.

Выложенная камнями дорожка привела Ринг к северному павильону, открытому на летних занятиях. В большой аудитории никого видно не было, а занавеси на окнах колыхались от неощутимо слабого ветерка. Место это дышало вечерним теплом и книгами, и Ринг решила заглянуть туда на всякий случай и просто потому, что именно этот павильон нравился ей больше всего.

Присмотревшись, она увидела сидящую к ней спиной девушку и про себя отметила, что сидит она на её любимом месте — в центре в третьем ряду, прямо напротив входа. Не было здесь больше никого, кроме неё, и поэтому Лин как всегда выглядела одиноко, окружённая аурой спокойствия в компании глухой тишины и спрятанной по углам непроглядной темени.

— Я думала, ты должна патрулировать на улице, а не дремать в пустой аудитории, — плечи Лин дрогнули при звуке голоса Ринг, что подошла к ней и присела на корточки рядом.  
На столике перед Лин лежала книжка в темной обложке, которую она закрыла, стоило Ринг приблизиться. Это было её обычное поведение, поэтому Ринг не стала спрашивать о том, чем она тут занимается, а вместо этого сразу перешла к делу.

— Послушай, мне нужна помощь, — полушепотом попросила она. Лин повернулась к ней, готовая слушать; большие чёрные глаза в полутьме уставились на взлохмаченную Ринг с сосредоточенным вниманием.

Минуту спустя двое быстро шли по петляющей дорожке, Ринг сзади, а Лин — чуть впереди.

— Как ты могла вытворить такую глупость! — яростным шепотом отчитывала Лин. — "Я думала, ты должна патрулировать на улице, а не дремать в аудитории", да что ты говоришь! На себя посмотри!  
С постепенным накручиванием самой себя девушка пришла в настоящую ярость и резко обернулась к Ринг.

— Ты что, опять за старое? — тихо и зло спросила она. Ринг отступила под её напором, не решаясь ответить. — Тебе же нельзя! Сколько раз тебя предупреждали, сколько раз просили! Ты сама не понимаешь, что это опасно? Ты же целительница! Как ты можешь быть такой безответственной?!

— Мы обсудили все с госпожой Лань и пришли к выводу, что это не опасно для меня, — тихо ответила Ринг, — это не какие-нибудь техники пути тьмы, а я знакома с такой магией всю свою жизнь. К тому же, это моя специализация, Лин. Я не полноценная целительница и никогда не была ею.

Повисло молчание. Разъярённая Лин молчала, тяжело дыша, но не смея продолжить дальше. Всегда, когда их споры касались истории, из-за которой Ринг потеряла способность сражаться, она замолкала и отступалась: именно её руками были нанесены непоправимые повреждения духовной силы Ринг, что привело к имеющейся ситуации.

Что-то должно оставаться только между двумя людьми, и истории о произошедшем не дошли до ушей адепток. Все было обставлено так, будто Ринг ранили во время боя, а Лин по доброте душевной отвела её в лазарет в тылу, но о том, как и кто именно сделал это с ней, они так никому и не рассказали.

Тогда как раз был вечер, когда последние фронты клана Вэнь у Безночного города были прорваны авангардом Не Минцзюэ, а все их отряды были расформированы и пленены. Несколько групп глава ордена Вэнь успел направить в резиденции Юньмэн Цзян и в Башню Кои, однако их быстро обнаружили и обезвредили, и сразу же после этого всем, кто оставался на защите границ Гусу Лань, объявили мобилизацию.

Было ясно, что Вэни попробуют пробраться и к ним, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро.

Лес на равнине у подходов к горам Гусу был очень густым и непроглядным: Лин оставалось только бегать от дерева к дереву, прислушиваясь к звукам и чувствам. Пару раз она попробовала подняться на мече, но сверху тем более видно ничего не было. Откуда-то издалека тянуло запахом дыма; подойдя к раскидистому старому дереву Лин застыла как каменный истукан.

Деревья вокруг ожили и зашевелились, а в чаще явно различался звук, не похожий ни на что другое.

Неподалеку послышалась шаги. С противоположной стороны опавшие листья зашуршали под чьим-то плащом, который волокли по земле, а Лин стояла и слушала, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то и выбирая момент для удара. Спустя миг она, просчитав траекторию, направила свой меч в тьму за широким стволом, за которым скрывалась. Ориентировалась исключительно на звук и с большой вероятностью могла попасть, но меч пронзил пустоту и вернулся к ней ни с чем.

Ещё раз, и ещё — её удары направлялись точно в цель, но каждый раз попадали мимо. Подозревая, что что-то может быть не так, Лин выскользнула из-за дерева и увидела, что в расстоянии нескольких шагов густая чаща расступалась.  
Дальше находилась полянка, а посредине её стоял человек в плаще с капюшоном.

Лин отреагировала мгновенно: отправив меч ровно в его сторону, она в пару движений оказалась на дереве и оглядела полянку сверху. Где-то должен был быть и второй, и если он остался в лесу, неплохо было бы и его вывести на открытое пространство чтобы по крайней мере понять, кто это такие и принадлежат ли они к армии Вэнь.

Внезапно сзади что-то засвистело и мимо её уха пронеслась стрела. Она впилась в ветвь возле лица Лин, и белое оперение задрожало прямо перед её глазами.

"Засада, — подумала Лин, — выглядит, как простая засада, но кого они могли ждать здесь? Как долго они следят за мной, что успели взять в кольцо?"  
Выхода не было: чтобы упростить свою задачу, Лин в первую очередь ударила мечом того, кто летел сверху, и на этот раз попала в цель. Человек кубарем свалился вниз, и Лин заметила, что его тело свалилось с меча как какой-то набитый чем-то мешок, твердый и безвольный. Брови Лин опустились и почти сошлись, образовывая на переносице складку.

Тем временем, внизу началось движение: ещё двое вышли на полянку к заклинателю в плаще, и втроём компания стала молча пялиться на сидящую на дереве Лин.   
Лин присмотрелась к ним, понимая что их лиц и глаз она отсюда не может увидеть, но при этом она чувствовала, что эти люди смотрят прямо на на неё.

По её спине пробежался холодок, и Лин медленно повернула голову. Боковым зрением она заметила ещё одного товарища, что подошёл к дереву и пристально наблюдал за ней — точно так же, как те трое на полянке.

Она призвала к себе свой меч и спрыгнула вниз.

Тот, кто стоял под деревом, сразу набросился на неё сзади, но Лин успела пригнуться, чтобы потом повернуться и ударить ногой неизвестного в лицо, скрытое капюшоном. На ощупь оно было как камень, и Лин наконец поняла, в чем тут дело. Ничего странного в том, что в ордене Вэнь или вообще где-то в мире мог оказаться кто-то, кто умеет управлять мертвецами, пусть даже такими необычно сознательными.

Трое позади неё бегом двинулись вперёд. Лин повернулась и вихрем оказалась за их спинами, но тут рука того, на чью шею нацелился её меч, неестественно извернулась и ухватила лезвие голой ладонью.

"Да ну, он же мертвец? Он не мог ни увидеть, ни почувствовать, что я нападу именно на него."

Лин с трудом вырвала меч из его рук, а кисть мертвеца отрезать не получилось. Это значило, что при жизни он принадлежал к сильным заклинателям и обладал недюжинным потенциалом.   
Она ударила снова, а затем ещё раз и ещё; она пыталась поймать их со спины, но каждый раз они перехватывали и уворачивались от её абсолютно беззвучных движений.

Тем не менее, Лин сохранялся спокойствие и пыталась раз за разом пробить их защиту. Один из трупов вытащил меч, и Лин блокировала его удар закованным в наручи запястьем. Сбоку на неё набросился второй, тоже с мечом, и ей пришлось кружиться сразу с двумя и при этом следить, чтобы никто из тех, в чьем арсенале имелась и магия, не зацепил её со спины.

Спустя несколько бесполезных попыток ей удалось развернуть их всех к себе спиной, а перед этим она успела натянуть меж деревьев тонкую леску на уровне человеческой шеи. Оставалось только нанести удар мечом сзади и отправить их всех в преисподнюю одним махом.

Замах, удар.

Меч наткнулся на барьер, мертвецы развернулись спиной друг к другу и остановились, высматривая её в чаще. Листья в кронах шуршали, а на мир опускалась тьма.

Ночь была её любимым временем для боя. При мысли о том, что сейчас нужно будет сделать, глаза Лин, что внимательно наблюдали из-за кустов, будто загорелись жёлтым. Хоть она никогда не использовала духовную энергию, сейчас было самое время для серьезных мер, потому что эта стычка, вероятно, могла стоить ей и жизни.

Видимо, зрение этих существ было связано. То, что видел один, могли видеть и другие, и каждый раз, когда Лин наносила удар сзади, хоть кто-то из них оставался к ней лицом. Он видел её и мог передать эту же картинку тем, на кого нацелилось её оружие — таким образом, у каждого из них имелся полный обзор всего что происходит вокруг.

Под тенью дерева её кожа выглядела темнее, чем обычно; Лин подняла руки и на её кистях образовалась тонкая паволока жёлтой энергии, тяжёлой и смертоносной.   
Если бы её противником был кто-то живой, он бы уже задрожал в страхе и решил бы напасть первым, чтобы предотвратить её удар, но с мертвецами такого не случилось. Они стояли и снова смотрели точно на неё, а она на них.

Лин так же понимала, что ей нельзя использовать эту силу на полную: ещё давно в Гусу старшие заклинательницы и госпожа Лань исследовали её, покачали головами и строго запретили ей тренироваться с магией без присмотра.

Однако сейчас никого из них рядом не было, а Лин нужно было спасать свою жизнь. Она легко взмахнула кистями рук и время вокруг будто остановилось.

Листья больше не шумели, а ветер исчез; мертвецы застыли, не в силах сделать и единственный шаг. Теплая кровь поднялась к вискам Лин и вместе с ней перед глазами всё поплыло. Пытаясь сдержать себя в руках, она сделала ещё одно движение и отбросила тела далеко от себя, затем подняла их вверх и стала двигать ими в воздухе, как тряпичными куклами. Их головы метались из стороны в сторону, готовые слететь прочь с плеч, а сознание Лин тем временем слабело.

Она почувствовала, что к ней пришло дикое желание разнести эти тела в клочья, а потом пойти дальше и найти того, кто ими управляет, чтобы устроить ему мучительную экзекуцию. В голове вставали картины жестокой расправы: четыре тела, вывернутые в неестественных позах, покрытые кровью и ошметками кожи; неизвестный некто с пустыми лицом корчился перед ней в агонии, а Лин говорила ему что-то ужасным голосом, не похожим на её. Этот голос отдавался эхом так, словно вместе с ней в унисон хрипло и монотонно говорил целый хор.

С мучительным усилием воли Лин остановила видение и выдохнула тяжело, как вытащенная на берег рыба. Золотое сияние в её глазах медленно погасло, распадаясь на искорки. Трупы повалились на полянку, и под шум падающих тел кто-то подошёл к Лин сзади и приложил лезвие к её шее.

"И кто же ещё?" — слабо подумала Лин. Она ничего не видела и почти ничего не чувствовала. Лезвие у её шеи исчезло, и миг спустя, её колени подогнулись, а на полянку вышел кто-то ещё.

На сей раз это была девушка. Необычно высокая, с кудрявыми волосами и в длинном багровом плаще она шагала непринужденно, как на прогулке. Лин обессиленно опустилась на четвереньки, при этом стараясь не сводить с неё глаз.

Неспешно незнакомка подошла к трупам, пнула носком ботинка одно из тел, а с другого стащила капюшон; она немного постояла над ними, рассматривая, а затем заговорила, не отводя взгляд от изувеченного тела.

— Ты хорошо постаралась, — сказала она. Голос девушки был холодным, как северный ветер, а Лин от её слов пробрало дрожью. Её зрачки расширились, и впервые в жизни она испытала страх.

Эта эмоция потрясла её и парализовала изнутри, а девушка на полянке между тем продолжила:  
— Признаться, это было настолько хорошо, что я решила выйти и посмотреть самолично. На твоём месте я бы гордилась, — она подняла голову и посмотрела Лин прямо в её переполненные ужасом глаза, — показывать своё лицо кому-то совсем не характерно для меня.

Лин молчала. Судя по ситуации, ей было лучше не делать никаких поспешных движений.   
Девушка сделала шаг в её сторону, и Лин попыталась встать, но тут же снова повалилась наземь.

— О-о, да я вижу, тебе это далось нелегко, — сказала незнакомка чуть более спокойным тоном, чем раньше. Сердце Лин застучало быстрее.

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе, — произнесла девушка, продолжая приближаться к Лин, а та стояла в унизительной позе перед врагом и смотрела на нее затравленно, как загнанная в ловушку лань. Пытаясь пробраться сквозь потрясение, её мозг работал быстро, лихорадочно продумывая план на несколько шагов наперед.

— Меня зовут Ринг, — девушка подошла к Лин и склонилась над ней, всматриваясь в её глаза с лёгкой улыбкой, а затем протянула руки и подхватила её, подымая и прижимая к себе.

Одна её рука оказалась под коленями, а другая протянулась вдоль спины. Лин и не поняла, как это случилось: это движение сконфузило её, и она потерялась в пространстве, напрочь забыв о своем плане неожиданного нападения.

Ринг понесла её вперёд, двигаясь спокойно и медленно, как во сне; Лин же казалось, что все её внутренности от ужаса смерзлись. Никто и никогда не позволял себе обращаться с ней подобным наглым образом, однако сейчас она не могла ничего сделать, ни вырваться, ни возразить.

Руки, державшие её, обхватили крепко, а Ринг уже почти перешла полянку. Затем она остановилась и уложила Лин на траву, а сама присела рядом.

— Ну, может ты хотя бы представишься? — с усмешкой спросила Ринг. — Или ты пострадала так сильно, что даже разговаривать не можешь? Ну надо же, а я-то думала расспросить тебя обо всём подробно...

— Лин, — послышался хриплый ответ, — меня зовут Лин.  
Рука в темно-кровавом рукаве сразу же потянулась к её груди; пальцы, длинные и цепкие, были окружены энергией, похожей на красный песок. Словно невесомые мушки, энергетические частицы кружились вокруг кисти Ринг в мягком алом сиянии.

Лин резко поднялась на локтях и попыталась откатиться в сторону, но Ринг перехватила её плечо и уложила назад ровно.

— Ну-ну, куда же ты собралась в своем-то плачевном состоянии, — мягко произнесла она и положила ладонь Лин на середину груди.

— Что тебе надо от меня? — С большим трудом выдавила Лин. — Кто ты такая, чего ты хочешь?

"Если она та самая убийца о которой говорят все, её нужно срочно обезвредить." В голову Лин пришли ужасные подозрения, и вместе с тем она поняла, что ей придется переступить через собственные представления о чести и гордости.

— Хочу задать тебе пару вопросов, — ответила Ринг. Сознание Лин очистилось и зрение пришло в норму, но движения оставались скованными. Она подняла руку и уставилась на свою ладонь.

— Сделать что-то с духовной энергией у тебя не получится, — сказала Ринг, — я не знаю, какие у тебя способности, но с такими повреждениями люди обычно не живут. Пока не понятно, надолго ли тебя хватит, но можешь не бояться. По крайней мере, пока ты не ответишь на все мои вопросы, убивать я тебя не стану. А там посмотрим...

Тут Ринг осеклась на полуслове.

Из её груди, на уровне сердца, торчал сотканный из жёлтого света короткий кинжал. Лин держала его рукоять трясущейся рукой и смотрела на Ринг обычным уравновешенным взглядом, а та от неожиданности побледнела и опустила глаза вниз, на упирающееся в её тело лезвие.

— Как... — едва слышно спросила она, не в силах продолжить от потрясения. Это было совершенно невозможно, никто на её памяти не мог пользоваться духовными силами после такого выброса энергии!

Клинок рассеялся на её глазах, распался на миллион частиц, а вместе с ним из груди Ринг словно вытащили что-то, без чего все внутри неё остыло, а энергия в её теле прекратила своё течение.

Лин отвела руку и легла на траву, собираясь с силами. Обездвиженная и ослабленная Ринг дышала тяжело и молча смотрела куда-то перед собой.

Лин же встала и обтрусилась прежде чем подойти к ней сбоку.

Её руки никогда не отличались особой нежностью, но ей вполне можно было доверить дело, требующее ловкости и аккуратности. Именно так она подняла Ринг, ловко и аккуратно — точно так же, как это сделала сама Ринг минутой ранее.

Лин призвала свой меч, и он с покорным шорохом опустился в ножны на её поясе. Она решила идти пешком, чтобы не поддавать Ринг перегрузкам: нужно было доставить её в Гусу в относительной целостности, и хоть Лин понимала, что духовные раны, нанесённые сияющим проклятым клинком, вылечить невозможно, больше вредить Ринг ей не хотелось.

Достаточно на сегодня перипетий, решила она и пошла прочь с полянки.

Деревья в лесу стояли достаточно тесно, и потому Лин пришлось маневрировать между ними с Ринг на руках.   
Она прошла так аж до равнины, за которой начинался выход к горам, и пока она бежала вперед, Ринг смотрела на неё снизу вверх, пытаясь удержаться от потери сознания. Бьющий в лицо ночной воздух развеял волосы Лин по обе стороны от лица, и тогда Ринг смогла увидеть мгновенный проблеск жёлтого на её радужке. Пальцы, сжимавшие белый рукав на руке Ринг, были полностью черными — казалось, Лин вымазала свои руки в саже.

На этом её воспоминания заканчивались.

Прежде чем на небосводе зажглось утро, Лин доставила Ринг в Гусу и оставила её в лазарете. В хаосе никто не стал спрашивать, что произошло, и хотя Лин знала, что ей предстоял сложный разговор с госпожой, тогда она сменила одежду и спустилась в деревню к храму.

С тех пор каждый раз, когда Лин спускалась вниз и встречалась с прислужниками, она задумывалась об одном и том же.

Она приобщилась к бескорыстной помощи храмам и приютам, потому что чувствовала нужду помочь таким же брошенным судьбой людям, одной из которых когда была и она. Однако, одно Лин всегда знала точно — на самом деле, она не могла искренне посочувствовать горю ни одного человека, о котором заботилась.

Когда её родители выбросили её и так ни разу не приехали, не появлялись даже в первое время, когда Лин нуждалась в их поддержке, стало понятно, что в мире есть много вещей, которые она никогда не сможет изменить. Родители всегда были очень строги с ней, но тогда она поняла, что в этот раз потеряла их окончательно.   
Они так и умерли, ни разу не навестив её. Никто из них не ответил ни на одно из её писем, в которых она поначалу в обычной вежливой манере рассказывала, как у неё дела, а после стала просить об одном — хотя бы о единственном письме в ответ.

Ответ так и не пришел. Шли только годы, весна сменяла зиму, а Лин училась мириться с тем, как сложилась её жизнь, и принимать обстоятельства такими, какие они есть. Другого выхода у нее просто не было.

Позже к ней приехал брат, и именно он сообщил ей, что уже прошла неделя после того, как умер их отец, а за ним с горя из жизни ушла и мать, но тогда Лин это не ранило так, как должно было.

Родители лично попросили брата Лин не рассказывать ей о их смерти и не пускать её на похороны, а она и не переживала из-за этого.  
Только обняла и поблагодарила брата, а затем молча ушла, оставив его в недоумении.

Родители сотворили из неё то, чего сами же боялись — человека, который так и не научился переживать эмоции как все нормальные люди. Лин просто не видела в своей жизни ничего достойного того, чтобы воспринимать это близко к сердцу. Когда она приняла своё горе и увидела, что так ей стало только легче, больше ничего не могло заставить её почувствовать по-настоящему сильную боль или страх.

Умер кто-то — пусть, в смерти нет ничего страшного. Её не принимают в ордене? Пожалуйста, это не критично. Жизнь продолжается, событий и людей много, а сердце у неё одно. На всех не хватит.

Ринг же свалилась на неё, как снег на голову. Когда они столкнулись в бою, Лин была самой сильной заклинательницей из женской половины даже без бо́льшей части духовных сил, но тем не менее, тогда Ринг почти смогла сломать её, и поэтому Лин пришлось прибегнуть к подлости. Ринг проиграла, но самомнение Лин немного пошатнулось, что не могло не оставить след на их последующих отношениях.

И всё-таки, было в этой девушке что-то живое, что-то искренне человечное. Это "что-то" полностью противоречило ужасным техникам боя, которыми пользовалась Ринг до той их драки, основным последствием которой стало непоправимое повреждение её духовной сети. Наверное, это тоже было для неё ударом, потому что её смертоносные техники принесли ей некого рода известность: все знали, что на войне часто попадается человек, встретившись в бою с которым выбраться живым нет никакой возможности, однако о том, кто именно это был, ничего известно не было. О техниках, которыми пользовался этот человек, тоже не удалось собрать никаких сведений, потому что все, кто пытался встать на его пути, погибали ужасной смертью.

Лин не рассказала, что этим заклинателем оказалась Ринг. Вполне возможно, она стала бы знаменитой после того, как смогла победить неуловимого призрака из вражеской армии, но Лин была не из тех, кого интересовала боевая слава. Ринг к тому же потеряла возможность управлять основной частью своих способностей, и даже если бы она попробовала восстановить их, все равно не смогла бы провернуть такое под носом у госпожи Лань.

Лин же впервые в жизни почувствовала вину за то, что сделала. Она старалась отпустить её, но что-то внутри неё противилось этому, а с собственными чувствами она была абсолютно беспомощной. Рассказать кому-то о произошедшем она не решилась, и поэтому выбрала простую дорогу — держаться от этой девчонки подальше и не отвечать на её попытки наладить отношения и подружиться, которые казались Лин крайне странными после того их боя, который закончился её нечестной победой.

В свою очередь Ринг только ломала голову и пыталась понять, что с Лин не так: она видела по-настоящему добрые поступки, видела, что Лин никому не рассказала о её настоящей личности и покрыла её перед госпожой Лань, но по слухам быстро узнала, что сблизиться с ней просто невозможно. Ни намёков, ни желания завести с ней дружбу Лин не понимала. Обычно все заканчивалось тем, что она на середине разговора доводила своим взглядом до желания провалиться под землю, а после того, как несчастные теряли всякое самообладание, Лин пожимала плечами, разворачивалась и уходила по своим делам.

Позже их, как назло, поставили вместе в качестве партнёрок и стали отправлять на совместные миссии. Лин догадывалась, что госпожа Лань знает обо всем, что случилось между ними, но лезть с расспросами не стала. Она доверяла своей госпоже и просто пыталась качественно выполнять свою работу, и только потом заметила, что в ней уже давно много чего поменялось.

Когда Ринг ещё лежала в лазарете, Лин посещала его и помогала с ранеными и теми, тяжело травмированными, кого доставляли после битвы в Безночном городе. К сожалению, сама Лин не имела возможности научиться целительству, хотя, как ей говорили, у неё для этого были все задатки, но запрет госпожи Лань на использование духовных сил был важнее всего.

Тем не менее, она помогала с тем, с чем могла: вела учёт по распределению лекарств и переносила девушек, которых нельзя было поднять на носилки, с помощью простой магии и в общем занималась всем, о чём её могли попросить.

И каждый раз, когда ей нужно было заниматься бумажной волокитой, она заглядывала в свитки, в которых велось наблюдение за состоянием больных и раненых. Конечно, она делала это для того, чтобы следить за Ринг и её выздоровлением.

Прежде чем в очередной раз открыть свиток с её именем, руки Лин немного дрожали, но она не обращала внимания на это, думая, что дрожь обусловлена переутомлением. Нельзя было сказать, что здоровье Ринг как-то её волновало, но несколько раз, когда её состояние ухудшалось, Лин по не забывала начать надоедливо напоминать об этом целительницам. Те в ответ лишь кивали и сочувствовали бедной девушке, которая чувствовала такую сильную вину, что всерьез переживала за состояние человека, который во время схватки вполне мог её прикончить.

Лин специально обходила палату Ринг в лазарете и про себя вздыхала с облегчением, понимая, что пока что им не придется нигде пересекаться.   
Когда Ринг выписали, Лин думала, что она отправится восвояси, но она осталась. Причин этого Лин не знала и убеждала себя, что ей этого знать и не нужно.

Но теперь она лишилась того, что ценила в жизни больше всего — покоя.

Где бы она не была, куда бы не направлялась в границах ордена, всегда оставался риск столкнуться с лучезарно улыбающейся Ринг, которая, казалось, поджидала её везде, за каждым углом. Иногда она была одна, но чаще в компании девушек, с которыми постоянно обсуждала что-то и смеялась.


	4. Когда обстоятельства говорят загадками

Комната, в которой сидела А-Цин, была не очень тёплой, хотя в камине потрескивал огонь, а сама она завернулась в одеяло, подсев под бок к даочжану. Вечер опустил свои длинные крылья на город, и вместе с ним в свои права вошла зима.  
Сквозь небольшое окошко с одним тонким стеклом было видно, как как в сумерках над крышами кружат пушистые снежинки, похожие на мушек из сказки, однако было понятно, что к утру густо ложащийся снег растает. Улицы дышали тишиной и спокойствием, а снежинки укладывались в тонкую вуаль, что покрывала дома и дорожки и преображала мир в лучшее его подобие.

Сюэ Ян за столом напротив неё сидел, молча глядя в окно. Его глаза выражали безразличие и даже какую-то пустоту; он словно ушел куда-то очень далеко отсюда. А-Цин поёжилась, рассматривая его бледное лицо, что будто светилось в полутьме комнатки, и запахнула краешки одеяла, притираясь ближе к даочжану. Самому Сяо Синчэню вряд ли было очень удобно, но он не возражал.  
В комнате царила глухая тишина, и А-Цин могла слышать только собственное дыхание да гул огня в камине. Она, согреваясь, широко зевнула и прикрыла глаза. Чья-то рука погладила её по спине и обняла, расслабляя и провожая в глубокий сон.

А-Цин ухом почувствовала вибрацию в груди даочжана и услышала его голос: он негромко обратился к Сюэ Яну с какой-то просьбой. Тот, немного погодя, кивнул и встал из-за стола.

А-Цин проснулась, не до конца осознавая, где она находится. Грань между дрёмой и реальностью растворялась, а сон на цыпочках уходил прочь, взобрался на подоконник большого круглого окна и легко спрыгнул с него, заставляя её резко раскрыть глаза и рывком сесть.  
Она осмотрелась вокруг, пытаясь найти хоть одну знакомую деталь, пока до её сознания медленно доходило, что она больше не в похоронном доме. Даочжана рядом не было, хотя только что она могла чувствовать его руку на своих плечах. Без неё стало как-то холодно и пронизывающе зябко: на улице было темно, и с окна тянуло прохладой.

А-Цин, сгорбившись, молча смотрела куда-то перед собой, а ее волосы растрепались и укрыли плечи и потную после сна шею. Она всё смотрела и смотрела, а в голове у неё закручивался водоворот событий, едва ощутимый и совершенно нереальный. Чьи-то слова танцевали в дверном проёме между сном и реальностью, настоящим и прошлым, а прошлое, между тем, как раз только что ожило в её снах и теперь отказывалось уходить.  
По прошествии какого-то времени снаружи послышались первые неуверенно тихие трели птиц: это значило, что время перешагнуло за третий час ночи.  
«Время, время… Интересно, насколько у него длинные ноги? И почему ночью оно шагает так быстро?» — внезапно задумалась А-Цин, потирая ладонями глаза. В голове у неё все ещё стоял туман и, смешиваясь с туманом снаружи, он шаг за шагом превращал её мысли в кашу. Как после горячки, всё тело А-Цин было покрыто липким потом, а ветерок из окна обвевал её руки и одетое в тонкую белую ночнушку тело, заставляя крупно вздрагивать.  
Слезы на её щеках уже давно высохли сами, поэтому глаза нещадно жгло, и она прижала ладони к ним ещё сильнее, до фиолетовых пятен.  
А-Цин снова легла на футон и натянула одеяло до подбородка.  
«Где, интересно, сейчас этот подонок? — безразлично подумала она. — Ходит где-то, ищет меня. Как далеко отсюда? Покинул ли он город И?»

После того, как разорванные в лоскуты воспоминания оформились в подобие мыслей, А-Цин внезапно вспомнила о том, что не приходило ей в голову раньше. Впрочем, это же всего первая ночь в Гусу, так что слишком много возможностей подумать об этом у неё не было, и даже после тех криков в её голове совсем не странно, что она не стала занимать свои мысли этим.  
Не до того было.

Она перевернулась на бок и подтянула ноги к себе, скрутившись калачиком.  
«И что я буду делать, если встречу его? — спросила А-Цин саму себя. — Или я должна найти его раньше, чем он доберётся до меня? Интересно, смогу ли я когда-то стать настолько сильной, чтобы отомстить за даочжана?» Нежданный колокольчик сознательности, между тем, неожиданно подал голос: а ведь месть ни к чему хорошему не приведёт. Она никогда не приводит, а за ней только темная дорога да моря бесполезно пролитой крови.

«Тихо, — подумала А-Цин, буквально обращаясь к собственной совести, — разве не понятно, что-либо я, либо меня. Он же найдет меня, обязательно найдет, я могу поставить свою жизнь на то, что он уже ищет. Если он придет за мной, что я буду делать кроме того, что пытаться защищать себя?»  
Это звучало довольно резонно, поэтому внутренний голос решил подойти с другой стороны.  
«Защищаться можно по-разному, но зачем же кидаться в кровавый омут с головой? Зачем идти за ним, искать его и намерено вступать в бой чтобы отомстить?»  
А-Цин даже не задумывалась над этим вопросом. В конце концов, это были лишь планы и предположения, далёкие от её реального положения как вечность.  
«А зачем искать, если он сам меня найдёт? Тем более, им движет жажда вернуть душу даочжана, а тут уже свои загвоздки. Чего он хочет от него? Снова поиздеваться?» — что-то не укладывалось в сознании А-Цин, а голос внутри её головы замолчал. Видимо, он умел только критиковать, но на сложные вопросы отвечать у него не получалось.

У неё ещё не было свободной минутки, чтобы вспомнить о поведении Сюэ Яна. Все те годы, что они прожили вместе, она подозревала его во всём и не сводила глаз, ища подвох во всех его словах и действиях. Однако сейчас, сколько бы она не спрашивала себя, она не могла понять, почему, к примеру, он вел себя как друг пока убивал невинных руками даочжана? Почему вообще такой опасный преступник как ни в чем ни бывало жил с ними, творя свои зверства, пока не появился друг даочажана? И что бы он делал дальше, если бы этот человек не нашёл их, а А-Цин не раскрыла даочжану его личность?

Если бы отыскать смысл всего, учинённого Сюэ Яном, было так просто, она бы не находилась сейчас здесь и с самого начала догадалась бы обо всех его планах.  
Но в утренней тишине после самого теплого сна к ней приходило только одно решение: он делал ужасные вещи, а значит — подлежит наказанию. За все, что он сделал с даочжаном, какие бы у него не были на это причины, он поплатится.

А-Цин не понимала, насколько серьёзным было данное ею самой себе обещание: едва ли она тогда могла осознавать, как трудно даётся путь заклинательницы девочкам её возраста. Не все наши решения, принятые под впечатлением от снов, склонны воплощаться в жизнь, однако не все сны имеют под собой такую мощную основу, какая была у А-Цин.

***

В Гусу имелась одна на всех стена послушания, одни правила, подчиняться которым надлежало всем, но так как А-Цин изначально не была обычной приглашенной ученицей, ей приходилось приучаться к особенным условиям.

Все молодые заклинательницы жили в нескольких павильонах, каждый из которых представлял собой одну большую длинную комнату с двумя рядами кроватей, разделенными личными тумбочками. Форма, одинаковая для всех, хранилась в соседней гардеробной, потому что ставить шкафы там, где можно было в случае чего добавить кроватей, представлялось не очень практичным.

Комната же, в которую поселили А-Цин, примыкала к одному из таких павильонов прямо напротив приёмного зала, что находился выше по горе. Эту комнату держали для гостей, и точно такие же покои располагались в каждом павильоне. К ежедневному ночному патрулю из-за неё добавили дополнительную пару человек под началом Лин, которые прохаживались взад-вперёд под окном комнаты на углу павильона, нервируя А-Цин и заставляя её вздрагивать от едва слышимых сквозь сон тихих шагов.

Подъёмы так же были ранними, даже для А-Цин, которая не числилась в официальной документации как ученица и не ходила на занятия вместе со всеми. Потягиваясь и зевая, она выходила к Лин, и та выводила её на тренировочную площадку, расположенную на низком плато рядом с ручейком. Это была вытоптанная полянка овальной формы: один её край был заставлен валунами из каменного сада, и на неё же выходили окна библиотеки, которая возвышалась чуть поодаль; с другой стороны начинался лес, что сползал вниз по склону к ручейку. Ручеек обрывался там же, бегом по краю заканчивая свой путь рассеивающимися каплями короткого водопада.

В первое их занятие Лин взяла деревянный меч, полая середина которого была залита свинцом. Она бросила в руки А-Цин такой же клинок, который только со стороны казался лёгким, и А-Цин, с трудом не уронив его, покрутила тренировочное оружие в руках, держа его за рукоять.

— Выбери удобную руку, — произнесла Лин, пока меч в её левой ладони крутился в нетерпении. Она ловко перебирала пальцами, и дерево со свинцом в её руках выглядело лёгким, как перо. А-Цин, немного подумав, перебросила тренировочный меч в левую руку.  
— Интересный выбор, — одобрила Лин, — а теперь попробуй зацепить меня. Наступай. Нужно посмотреть, на что ты вообще способна.

Рука А-Цин сжалась на рукояти и она, вытянув кончик меча вперёд, бросилась прямо на стоящую с опущенным оружием Лин. Едва ли А-Цин успела настигнуть середину груди Лин, как та легко повернулась в сторону; А-Цин же, предположив такое движение, повернулась за ней и резко рубанула там, где только что был её бок.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула Лин, — продолжай.

И А-Цин продолжила. Она кидалась из стороны в сторону за Лин, которая даже не подымала свой меч, а лишь уворачивалась от ударов, что в них А-Цин вкладывала всю свою силу. 

А-Цин сделала выпад — и Лин перехватила его мечом.  
Одним плавным движением она выудила рукоять оружия из руки А-Цин. Ладонь, державшая меч, резко извернулась, и А-Цин вскрикнула от боли. Лин отступила, давая ей фору, и А-Цин успела подхватить меч в правую руку.  
Танец начался снова. Теперь А-Цин старалась наступать, не напрыгивая на Лин всем телом; та оборонялась мечом почти играючи. Деревянные клинки со стуком сталкивались, целовались и расходились снова, однако не было видно, чтобы это приносило какие-то трудности Лин, хотя у А-Цин перед глазами уже весь мир ходил кругом.

— Медленно, — произнесла Лин. А-Цин попыталась сделать сильный рывок, и её попытка кончилась тем, что она потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, с громким «гуп» упала наземь и пропахала подбородком пыльную дорожку. Не теряя ни секунды, А-Цин тут же подскочила и снова встала ровно.  
— Рассчитывай свои возможности, — сказала Лин. Очередной удар был отбит ею так, будто это была игра с трёхлетним ребенком, — если хочешь научиться чему-то, тебе никогда нельзя себя переоценивать.

А-Цин остановилась и ощупала раненое лицо.  
— Ты думаешь, у меня ещё получится научиться? — спросила она. На пальцах дрожащей от боли левой ладони, которой она провела по грязному подбородку, обнаружилась кровь. — Разве для девушек моего возраста существует возможность сформировать это… Ядро?

Лин, услышав её вопрос, застыла, а затем медленно двинулась по кругу, словно прикидывая место для удара.

— Сможешь, — коротко бросила она, ступая мягко, как кошка. А-Цин отступила под её напором, а Лин подходила ближе.  
— А как это вообще происходит? — спросила А-Цин, про себя надеясь, что Лин не нанесёт неожиданный удар. Лететь кубарем лицом в пыль снова ей совсем не хотелось.  
— Что именно? — Лин сделала ещё один шаг.  
— Появление ядра, — сказала А-Цин.  
— По-разному, — ответила Лин, лавируя в двух шагах от А-Цин, — обычно оно появляется тренировками и со временем. Иногда бывает, что человек, проходя через какое-то испытание, получает ядро уже сформированным полностью. Все зависит от конкретной личности и её задатков.

А-Цин смотрела ей в глаза, а Лин говорила, не сводя своего взгляда с её лица.

— Проще говоря, будешь слушаться и стараться — сможешь создать систему духовной энергии, — Лин снизила голос почти до шёпота. А-Цин глядела на неё завороженно, внимательно прислушиваясь к каждому слову. — А дальше уже дело удачи и случая. Хочешь узнать, как достала своё ядро я?

Неожиданно Лин остановилась и опустила оружие. Тяжёлое небо цвета стали отбилось на её лице своей серой тенью, а прохладный ветерок коснулся кончиком пальца черных как смоль волос, заставив их закружиться над её плечом.

— Было время, когда меня не выпускали на миссии и не разрешали покидать орден ни под каким предлогом, — начала Лин. Ветер крепчал, и вскоре он с шорохом и протестом склонил верхушки деревьев рядом с тренировочной площадкой. — У меня не было ядра, хотя свои навыки я довела до совершенства. Но однажды случился один инцидент.

Госпожа Лань занималась расспросом одного опасного духа. Мы не знали, кто он и откуда — нам лишь сказали, что это дело не для наших умов и отправили на занятия.

— Несколько часов госпожа работала с этим духом, пока всё внезапно не вышло из-под контроля.  
В павильоне мы видели дым, что закружился как раз над их храмом, в котором госпожа проводила свой ритуал. Начался хаос, и там уже никто не стал следить за толпой выскочивших на улицу детей.  
Не сказать, что я и мои одногруппницы очень любили друг друга, и когда дело дошло до экстренной ситуации, вперёд к дверям храма вытолкали именно меня. Когда дверь открылась, я успела мысленно попрощаться с жизнью раз сто: кто бы ни вышел оттуда, меня в любом случае ждал либо нагоняй, либо непосильная схватка.

Молча слушая, А-Цин переступала с ноги на ногу и от нетерпения старалась даже не дышать, чтобы не упустить какие-то детали этой истории.  
Даочжан успел рассказать ей много, но истории о ядре он всегда оставлял на потом. Все улыбался, мол, куда спешить — всему своё время, когда-нибудь да узнаёшь.

— Это было страшно, — немного задумчиво сказала Лин, — но мои очень смелые подруги решили, что оставить меня одну будет лучшим решением. Они все просто разбежались, и любопытства их как не бывало. Поддержки ждать было неоткуда, потому что все взрослые только старались сдержать тех, кто подошёл позже, и пытались докричаться до меня. Но я осталась перед дверью и полностью окаменела от ужаса, когда она открылась передо мной сама по себе.

Тогда из темного пространства храма густыми клубнями повалил туман. Я поначалу решила, что это был тот дым, который мы вроде как видели из павильона, но та субстанция не имела характерного запаха. Меня, перепуганную до смерти, этот туман окружил полностью почти сразу, и вместе с ним исчезли все звуки из внешнего мира.

Зрачки А-Цин расширились. Что-то в тоне Лин настораживало её, а сама ситуация выглядела пугающе мистической и слишком неприятной даже для бродяжки, которая видела в своей жизни более чем достаточно.

— Всё, что я помню из тех событий, кажется сном, — Лин пространно смотрела вперёд, будто разглядывая картину, которую могла видеть только она одна, — из тумана прямо надо мной показалась морда. Она была словно вылепленной из него, — Лин несознательно подняла ладони, имитируя процесс лепки.  
— Эта морда принадлежала чему-то страшному, то ли дракону, то ли ещё какой твари… В общем, какое-то время оно молча пялилось на меня, а я на него, и хотя глаз или зрачков у него не было, я чувствовала, что он смотрит именно на меня, на моё лицо. За эту минуту прошла целая вечность, и пока я пыталась понять, что мне делать, этот туман просто рассеялся, а я от стресса отключилась, а когда проснулась, почувствовала внутри себя то, чего не было раньше, — Лин вернулась в реальность и посмотрела на А-Цин, — ядро по ощущениям похоже на большой шар, который с трудом умещается внутри тебя. Через некоторое время ты привыкаешь, конечно… Но это тяжёлый груз — ты постоянно должна быть настороже и контролировать свои силы. Не дать им выплеснуться в ненужный момент, не переусердствовать, а ещё имеется риск и вполне реальная возможность лишиться всех прав в среде заклинателей, если с ядром что-то случится. По мне, так очень переоценённая ерунда.

Кончик её оружия оказался у шеи А-Цин, и та застыла. Её таки застали врасплох.  
— Мертва, — мрачно констатировала Лин.  
— Ага, а ещё без рук, ног, разрубленной пополам спиной и вспоротым животом, — ответила А-Цин, отбрасывая меч в сторону. Тяжело выдыхая она согнулась и опёрлась руками в колени.

— Как твои руки? — Не оценила её юмора Лин. А-Цин подняла ладони и показала ей: на подушечках под пальцами появились кровоточащие раны, а складка возле большого пальца стёрлась до мелких обрывков тонкого верхнего слоя кожи.

— Отвратительно, — сказала Лин без тени сочувствия.  
— Ты сделала очень подлый удар в конце, — укорила её А-Цин, и прежде чем она успела закончить, Лин бесцеремонно перебила её.   
— Дам тебе один совет — всегда смотри в глаза своим противникам и противницам. У тех, кто с тобой дерётся, все мотивы на лице написаны, и в большинстве случаев люди бьют туда, куда направлен их взгляд. Правда, ключевое слово «люди». Если чертовщина, на которую тебе не повезёт напороться, неживая, тогда этот совет не работает. И твоя одежда теперь в крови, ты видела?  
— Моя одежда ещё и в грязи и пыли, если ты не заметила, — отозвалась А-Цин. Широкие зелёные штаны из мягкой ткани, которые ей выдали для тренировок, теперь красовались кровавыми отпечатками от ее рук, а из верхней сорочки при желании можно было вытрусить пыли на целый огород.

— А вот язвить мне не надо, — Лин подобрала меч, брошенный А-Цин, — и мечами кидаться тоже не следует.  
А-Цин не ответила, и Лин продолжила:  
— Сейчас нужно будет показать тебя Ринг, а затем на обед, — она развернулась и пошла прочь из тренировочной площадки. Небо ещё с утра заволокло тучами, и солнца А-Цин увидеть не могла. Она и не представляла, что уже обедняя пора. Оказывается, Лин гоняла её не меньше трёх часов!

— Думаю, на кухне для нас оставили что-то, — сказала Лин, подымаясь по дорожке к тихому двору между библиотекой и обеденным залом, — я предупреждала, что в связи с некоторыми… — она обернулась на А-Цин, которая семенила за ней с самым жалким видом, — обстоятельствами я не смогу явиться на обед вовремя.

А-Цин, слушая её, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Из-за угла показалась группа учениц. Девушки прошествовали мимо, о чем-то разговаривая, а парочка даже кинули полные сочувствия взгляды на А-Цин, но так как рядом была Лин, спросить, что случилось, они не решались.  
Группа скрылась в библиотеке, и тут к А-Цин начали подкрадываться смутные сомнения по поводу приемлемости таких жестоких испытаний, через которые пришлось пройти ей, но тут прямо за группой девушек к ним вышла Ринг.

Все сомнения А-Цин тут же подтвердились.

— Ты что с ней сделала? — в ужасе спросила Ринг, стремительно ускоряя шаг. Она бегло оценила раны А-Цин и посмотрела на Лин с нескрываемым осуждением. — Кто так тренирует, скажи на милость? Разве для этого госпожа Лань доверила тебе учить её? Чтобы с первой же вашей встречи вышло… Вот это?  
— Не переживай, я подлила ей в еду болеутоляющее, — безразлично ответила Лин.  
— Что-то не очень чувствуется, — буркнула А-Цин, и Лин посмотрела на неё, а на её лице читалось ясное «заткнись».

Ринг положила руку А-Цин на плечо, и та почувствовала разливающееся по телу тепло, которое быстро достигло кончиков её пальцев. Она подняла свою ладонь, наблюдая, как раны затягиваются и исчезают на глазах. Затем провела рукой по подбородку — тот был грязным, но царапины сошли. Раны исчезли, будто их и не было.  
— В следующий раз я пойду с вами, — сказала Ринг, — я прослежу, — её тон стал громче, когда она повернулась к Лин и закончила, глядя ей в глаза, — и не позволю измываться над А-Цин подобным образом.  
Лин молча глядела на неё; в её глазах отражался силуэт фигуры в белом, чуть выше неё, с тонкими запястьями и большими ладонями, одна из которых все ещё оставалась на плече А-Цин. Вздохнув, Лин прикрыла глаза и отвела взгляд в сторону.  
— Как скажешь.

Ринг приподняла брови и отвернулась, поведя за собой А-Цин.  
Втроём направились к кухне. А-Цин шла, глядя на идущую слева Лин сверху вниз, и раздумывала над первым днём тренировок, который закончился так печально. Не сказать, что это была действительно настоящая тренировка, но все же она много значила для неё, и поэтому то, что случилось, было для неё очень неприятным. 

Сама себя А-Цин оценила довольно неплохо: на примерно сотню нанесённных ударов она ответила не меньше чем десятью. Пусть даже не по самым важным местам, но ей удалось достать Лин — и это при их-то разнице в мастерстве. Один вопрос, тем не менее, оставался неразрешённым, и А-Цин продолжала лениво строить предположения о том, почему это Лин обошлась с ней так жестоко.  
«Подсыпала мне в еду обезболивающее, ну и ну, — подумала А-Цин, — я-то думала, чего она так раздобрилась, что аж вызвалась принести еду мне в комнату, а оно вот что.»

Сверху раздался голос Лин:  
— Ты расскажешь об этом госпоже? — как бы между прочим спросила она. А-Цин прислушалась, отстранённо глядя куда-то в сторону. На лице её не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
— Тебя накажут, — ответила Ринг. Они подошли к высокой двери кухни. — И я уже высказалась на этот счёт.  
— Значит, ты не расскажешь, — выдохнула Лин.  
«А следовало бы,» — подумала А-Цин  
— Не расскажу, — ответила Ринг и постучалась, прежде чем потянуть дверь на себя.

***

После обеда, что состоял из, как высказалась А-Цин, «какой-то кроличьей еды», Ринг забрала её с собой в библиотеку. Роскошное здание, окна которого выходили на горы и туманную пропасть ниже тренировочной площадки, встретило их тишиной и спокойствием вперемешку с сухим запахом книг и мяты - масло этой травы каждый день подливали в ароматические лампы.  
Пока Ринг, бесшумно двигаясь между полок, искала нужные книги, А-Цин осматривалась вокруг, в душе тихо радуясь тому, в какое невероятное место ей удалось попасть.

На сотнях стеллажей располагались тысячи полок с десятками тысяч книг разной толщины и содержания. Библиотека была разделена на отделы по тематике: историческая секция, секция базовых наук, книги учётов духов и мертвецов с путеводителями по местам расселения и пособиями по истреблению. Целая половина была посвящена музыке, и как водится, в библиотеке была и своя запрещённая секция.

Вход к этой секции перекрывался невидимым барьером с кричалкой, которая начинала истерически вопить, стоило кому-то коснуться к поверхности барьера или пройти рядом слишком близко. Многие поколения адепток прогорели на этом заклинании, но отменить или ослабить его так и не получилось. Секция была доступная только для тех, кто имел письменное разрешение от госпожи Лань или входил в её непосредственном присутствии.   
А-Цин, немного побродив рядом, поставила взлом секретного отдела себе за маленькую цель.

Ринг вернулась к низкому столику у окна, и с собой притащила несколько томов: один из них был полностью серым, покрытым узором, похожим на чешую; другие же ничем не отличались от такой же груды коричневых и черных фолиантов на полках рядом.

— Что это за книги? — спросила А-Цин и потянулась рукой к привлекательной серой обложке.  
— Основы, о которых тебе нужно узнать в первую очередь, — отозвалась Ринг и села напротив нее, — можешь полистать, если хочешь, но без меня ты и так ничего не поймёшь. 

Открытые страницы перед глазами А-Цин рябели строчками мелких символов и обилием больших и маленьких иллюстраций. В книге изображались и описывались магические процессы, растения и волшебные существа, каждое из которых имело своё предназначение и историю. Чем больше она листала, тем интереснее ей становилось. А-Цин попыталась вчитаться в строки под заголовком "Безмолвный лес", но после нескольких прочитанных залпом фраз поняла, что чтобы что-то уяснить, нужно читать книгу по порядку сначала.

— Как тебе, интересно? — спросила Ринг.  
— Очень даже, — ответила А-Цин и отложила книгу в сторону, — жаль только, что я не знаю, где мне взять время, чтобы успеть всему этому научиться.

Уголки губ Ринг опустились, и она придвинулась ближе.  
— Успеть к чему?   
А-Цин произнесла, не отводя глаз от гладкой поверхности стола:  
— К тому времени, как Сюэ Ян найдет меня здесь.

На это Ринг промолчала. А-Цин казалось, что добавить ей больше нечего, но на самом деле это было далеко не так.

— Все здесь смотрят на меня с жалостью, — вырвалось у А-Цин против её воли, — госпожа Лань, глава ордена и даже Лань Цижень… Даже ты, — А-Цин подняла голову на Ринг, — вы все будто знаете что-то, о чём не хотите говорить мне. 

Их взгляды пересеклись. Снаружи подул ветер, и висящие при входе колокольчики запели мягким перезвоном. Приближался дождь.

— А-Цин, — позвала Ринг, и девочка вздрогнула от звука собственного имени, — я думаю, ты можешь не переживать об этом. У них на то были свои причины, не стоит искать что-то общее в таком поведении.

Внутри А-Цин словно развязался узел, и на душе стало чуточку легче, но опасения отказывались покидать её.   
Ринг опёрлась локтями на стол и склонилась к ней.

— Госпожа Лань ведь рассказала тебе обо всём? — А-Цин кивнула. — И что она сказала после?

— Сказала, что научит меня защищаться.

Ринг прикрыла глаза и кивнула.

— Правильно. Она должна была донести тебе нелегкую правду, поэтому и проявила сочувствие. Это никак не связано с твоими возможностями и способностями. 

— Но что тогда глава ордена? А Лань Цижень? — А-Цин задавала вопросы, и по мере того, как слова сбывчиво сыпались из ее рта, они казались ей все более глупыми и бессмысленными.

— Глава ордена всегда был таким. Он сам по себе добрый человек, ты и без меня это увидела и поняла, — терпеливо ответила Ринг, — а вот Лань Цижень… Тут даже не знаю. Честно, он никогда мне не нравился, — со смешком произнесла она. А-Цин улыбнулась вместе с ней. 

— Но ты же заметила, что Лин не проявляет к тебе сочувствия, даже наоборот, — продолжила Ринг, отсмеявшись, — наверняка, если бы я спросила её, зачем она так отмутузила тебя, она бы ответила чем-то занудным в духе "так надо" или "так было нужно", — Ринг смешно нахмурила брови и сделала намерено грубый голос, чтобы звучать серьёзнее и похоже на Лин, — но поверь мне, Лин, хоть она и добрый человек, но за безнадежное дело браться точно не станет. 

— Ты так думаешь? — спросила А-Цин.  
— Я это знаю, — ответила Ринг и толкнула её в плечо, — ну же, где твоя решительность, где боевой дух! С таким настроем ты точно ничего не выучишь!

— Ну знаешь ли, — не осталась в долгу А-Цин, — я между прочим намного более способная ученица, чем ты можешь себе представить!

— Да ну? — отозвалась Ринг и выудила из груды книг том в скучной черной обложке. — Мы это ещё проверим. 

Она открыла книгу и пролистала к середине, а А-Цин тем временем снова потянулась к серому фолианту. Пока Ринг искала что-то, нашла место, на котором остановилась — страницу про Безмолвный лес.

Под заголовком упоминалось что-то про какой-то "темный путь", а дальше шла сложная терминология. Чуть ниже А-Цин нашла более-менее простое описание:   
«Земли в Нечистой Юдоли, занятые под лес темного духа, начинаются от горного перевала, в народе имеющего название "Дорога, на которой боги не помогут". Лес простирается до болот, где начинается самая проблемная и размытая граница между миром живых и миром духов.   
Туман на болотах имеет неопределённую принадлежность. К настоящему времени существуют лишь теории о том, проявляет ли он те же свойства, что туманы Безмолвного леса.

Туманы Безмолвного леса — по некоторым предположениям, единое живое существо или субстанция из нескольких наделённых умом и сознанием демонов, которых невозможно классифицировать по уровню. В полностью покрытых ими землях звук не распространяется, в лесу всегда царит абсолютная тишина.

Обзор сверху (см. рисунок) показывает, что туман настолько густой, что из него проглядываются только верхушки деревьев. Известно, что дальше расстояния в сто ли в лес заходить нельзя. В глубине леса туман начинает проявлять уничтожающие свойства, методы борьбы с которыми до сих пор не разработаны. 

Окраины территории принадлежат к надзору Цинхе Не, но основную охрану предоставляют кочевые кланы, с которыми у леса имеется магический контракт. Никто, кроме них, не подходит на такую роль: существуют данные о неком проклятии, из-за которого люди из этого рода могут покидать границы леса только два раза в год. Их предназначение с рождения — поддерживать силу контракта и держать мощь туманов в узде.»

А-Цин посмотрела на рисунок на следующей странице. На нём умелой рукой художника изображались необъятные просторы, сплошь покрытые туманом, который почти закрывал кроны стоящих в лесу деревьев. В молочной белизне деревья выглядели темнее, чем обычные растения, а листья сами по себе имели густой насыщенный цвет и составляли с туманом сильный гнетущий контраст.  
Где-то вдалеке виднелись горы: хмурые и полностью черные, они выглядели неприветливо и опасно.

А-Цин присмотрелась ближе и перевела взгляд на страницу с подробной информацией, но больше половины иероглифов были ей непонятны.

— Да уж, пусто и не густо, — тихо пробормотала она, — Ринг, а что такое "тёмный путь"? 

Ринг оторвалась от своей книжки.  
— Что? Где это ты такое вычитала? — она посмотрела на фолиант в руках А-Цин. — Это что, страница Безмолвного леса?

А-Цин сделала невинное лицо и с готовностью повернула книгу к Ринг.  
— Да, — ответила спокойно, — я половины из этого всего не понимаю, но тут есть что-то про "тёмный путь". Мне стало интересно, и я решила спросить. Так ты скажешь?

— Ох, ну… я не думаю, что будет правильно рассказывать тебе о таком так рано, но… — А-Цин смотрела на неё, выжидающе сложа руки, — ладно, ладно, я же не Лань Цижень, чтобы в людей книжками кидаться за неудобные вопросы, хорошо. Я расскажу тебе.

— А он кидался? — удивлённо спросила А-Цин. — Мне он показался таким, эээ, ну как это слово? — она нетерпеливо щёлкнула пальцами. — Степенным что ли? Никогда бы не подумала, что он способен на такое.

— Ещё как способен, — приподняв брови отозвалась Ринг, — он так одного своего ученика чуть свитком не убил. 

Она отложила фолиант и положила локти на стол, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— В общем, если кратко, тёмный путь — это когда заклинатели начинают заниматься запрещенными практиками. Сюда входит управление мертвыми, заклинания для сотрудничества со всякого рода навками и духами и прочее. Техники, используемые в тёмном пути, искажают поток энергий и уничтожают душу, а вместе с ней и тело. Рано или поздно для человека, который решил заниматься чарами, что не требуют даже ядра, наступает неизбежная смерть.

— Оу, — сказала А-Цин, — звучит паршиво.

Ринг почесала кончик носа  
— Да, согласна, — ответила она, глядя в окно прямо перед собой, — именно из-за таких людей как Лань Цижень тёмный путь практически не исследован. Есть, конечно, мемуары всяких поехавших на этом заклинателей, но оттуда едва ли можно выудить что-то полезное, а кроме техник, которые держатся под тысячью запретов, и пары артефактов мы больше ничего и не имеем.

— То есть заклинатели настолько боятся тёмного пути, что предпочитают не совать носа и не пытаться выяснить, как он работает? — задумчиво произнесла А-Цин и откинулась на спинку кресла, положив одну руку на грудь и прижав левую ладонь к подбородку.

— Да, — Ринг перевела взгляд на неё, — и том, что ты сейчас услышала, тебе тоже лучше никому не рассказывать.

А-Цин посмотрела на Ринг в ответ.  
— Я не расскажу, — пообещала она, глядя ей в глаза.

— В книге, которую ты читала, тоже больше слова "неизвестно" чем собственно какой-то информации. Это все как раз по той же причине… Если бы мы знали хоть чуточку больше, для нас открылось бы безграничное количество возможностей, — сказала Ринг с лёгким сожалением.

А-Цин вопросительно уставилась на нее. Ринг заметила и с нетерпением на лице махнула на нее рукой.

— Не смотри на меня так, я этим интересуюсь исключительно из-за знаний, — сказала она, — иногда я думаю что, будь у меня возможность, я бы занялась этим всем подробнее, но нет. Обстоятельства не позволяют. 

— Какие обстоятельства? — вырвалось у А-Цин. Она понимала, что спрашивать о таком невежливо, но Ринг не разозлилась.

— Неважно, — сказала она, — я только хочу, чтобы ты запомнила, что между знаниями и увлечённостью в таких вещах очень тонкая грань. Не каждый сможет потянуть такое, а совсем недавно одного парня тёмный путь уже погубил. Его смерть была настолько ужасной, что в ордене даже детей ею пугать не стали. Все ведут себя так, будто его не существовало. После войны и осады Илин раны слишком свежие.

А-Цин заинтересованно подалась вперёд.

— И что это за парень? 

— О, там целая история. Лин её к слову терпеть не может, поэтому советую не упоминать при ней об этом, — предупредила Ринг. А-Цин приподняла бровь.  
— А что, она ругаться начнёт, если при ней о нем вспомнить?   
— Нет, — последовал неторопливый ответ, — она никогда ни на кого не ругается, но нотации читать очень любит. Тебе же не нужно, чтоб тебе дырку в голове проели всякими бесполезными назиданиями?

— Нет, — А-Цин не удивилась тому, что Лин никогда ни на кого не кричит. Ничего другого она от неё и не ожидала.

— Так вот, об истории того парня известно не очень много, — начала Ринг, — он происходил из ордена Юньмэн Цзян, который был одним из первых, кто пострадал в начале войны. Его звали Вэй Усянь, и всем было известно, что он первый по силе ученик своего ордена. Даже его шиди Цзян Чэн, родной сын главы ордена, едва ли мог сравниться с ним.  
Некоторое время он даже проучился вместе со Цзян Чэном в Гусу, где Лань Цижень однажды чуть не прибил его за вопрос о тёмном пути.

— Это в него он кидался книжками? — пырхнула А-Цин.

— В него, — подтвердила Ринг.

"Хорош был парень, ничего не скажешь, — подумалось А-Цин, — даже этого деда до бешенства довёл."

— Так вот, после нападения на Юньмэн он куда-то пропал, — продолжила Ринг, — а потом явился под конец боя остатков ордена Юньмэн Цзян в Вэнями в облике темного заклинателя. Он научился управлять мертвыми с помощью флейты и, наверное, если бы не он, объединённая армия проиграла бы войну. Говорят, он несколько месяцев провел на Погребальных холмах, и там с ним случилось что-то, что изменило его навсегда. Из подающего большие надежды ученика, который, как я слышала, отличался лёгким на подъем и весёлым характером, он превратился в монстра, которого знали под именем устрашающего Старейшины Илин.

Ринг умолкла. А-Цин смотрела в стол и размышляла об услышанном; одумалась она только по прошествии длинных трёх минут.

— А что, если его затащили на погребальные холмы насильно? — не подымая головы спросила она.  
Ринг мигнула и в свою очередь вышла из задумчивого состояния.  
— Об этом известно не многим, но если ты хочешь знать, то да — в пропасть его выбросил Вэнь Чжао. Несмотря на это, после войны Вэй Усянь освободил остатки клана Вэнь из плена Ляньфан Цзуня и некоторое время жил с ними на горе Луаньцзан. Его обвинили в представительстве, — Ринг тяжело вздохнула, — и позже казнили вместе с остатками клана Вэнь в походе, во главе которого был его родной шиди, тот самый Цзян Чэн.

— Это ужасно, — с пустым выражением лица произнесла А-Цин, — быть убитым тем, с кем ты вырос, при этом без вины. Он же защищал тех, кто не имел прямого отношения к войне, правильно?

Ринг кивнула.  
— Да, но и Цзян Чэн его не убивал. Он был лидером этого действия, потому что ранее из-за Вэй Усяня погибла его старшая сестра, Цзян Яньли, а до этого её муж, Цзинь Цзысюань, и у него просто не было выбора. Только представь себя на его месте: сестра погибла, главы орденов давят со всех сторон уже давно, а на руках ещё и маленький племянник, который остался сиротой по вине Вэй Усяня. Сейчас этот мальчик, должно быть, примерно твоего возраста.

Всё услышанное ею доказывало, что никогда нельзя судить чью-то историю, какой бы страшной она не казалась, не зная подробностей, глядя со своей колокольни. А-Цин это понимала, и всё же, её раны были сильнее голоса разума.  
"Он все равно заслуживает наказания, — решила она, — я могу не знать всего, что было у него в голове, но это дела не меняет." 

Какой бы она ни была умной, к тому, что случилось с даочжаном, она оставалась слепа, и принятых решений менять не желала. 

И с того дня для А-Цин начались учебные будни. Она была занята чем-то с утра до вечера: начинала с тренировок с Лин, на которых теперь постоянно присутствовала Ринг, затем отправлялась с Ринг назад в свои покои, где вместе они штудировали мудрёную заклинательскую литературу. Как бы не было сложно, А-Цин очень быстро настроилась на нужный лад и схватывала все на лету, и уже после первого месяца Ринг стала хвалить её рвение и ум.

Немного позже она начала ходить на ужины вместе со всеми и познакомилась с бо́льшей частью молодых заклинательниц. Они показались ей довольно милыми и воспитанными, и никто из них не стал расспрашивать о том, откуда она и кто такая, но А-Цин всё равно всегда оставалась на чеку.

Тёплое лето промелькнуло быстро, и за это время А-Цин привыкла к Гусу, как к родному дому. Её условия жизни всегда были очень тяжёлыми, поэтому сложные правила поведения, прописанные на стене послушания, дались ей легко. Пока остальные девочки между собой жаловались на ранние подъёмы, отвратительные горькие супы и строгую дисциплину на уроках, А-Цин наслаждалась тем, о чём раньше мечтать и не могла: крышей над головой и уверенностью в завтрашнем дне. 

Лин тем временем пользовалась своими полномочиями во всю: пока было тепло, она гоняла А-Цин в хвост и в гриву, заставляя её делать разные сложные упражнение, среди которых были и некоторые нелепости. Однажды Ринг застала А-Цин балансирующей на цыпочках на ступеньках у тренировочной площадки; Лин тем временем сидела в позе лотоса прямо на земле и наблюдала за её тщетными попытками устоять на кончиках пальцев одной ноги. Ринг тактично проигнорировала это, а позже Лин заставила А-Цин искать забродившего в Гусу дикого кота.

А-Цин бегала за ним полдня, и пока другие девушки проводили обычные чинные занятия в павильоне, она носилась вокруг за огромным серым котом с надкушенным правым ухом до тех пор, пока её белые одежды не сравнялись цветом с шерстью злосчастного животного.  
Она преследовала его на лужайках и лазила за ним дерево; вместе с котом А-Цин оказалась в подвале, из которого в темноте искала выход два часа, а кот тем временем исчез без следа, и ей пришлось начинать свои поиски заново. 

И все же, она не успокоилась, пока не притащила его за шкирки к Лин. Та в ответ только одобрительно кивнула, а Ринг за её спиной точно так же неодобрительно покачала головой.

— Ну и чего ты из неё добиваешься, — спросила Ринг у Лин, когда А-Цин с победоносным видом пошла отмываться и менять одежду, — неужели традиционные методы настолько плохи?

— Они вполне нормальные, но не в её случае. Разве ты не видишь, какая она? — Лин повернулась к ней с едва заметно горящим взглядом. — У нее огромный потенциал. Тут нужен особый подход.

— Да, — согласилась Ринг и какое-то время двое неловко молчали, пока она же как обычно не нарушила тишину первой.

— Между прочим, — обратилась она Лин, которая рядом молча водила носком ботинка по пыли под ногами, — сегодня в деревне будет фестиваль и празднования. Ты не хотела бы пойти туда? 

— Нет, — пожала плечами Лин, — что мне там делать?   
— Да я даже не знаю, — саркастично произнесла Ринг, — праздновать? Съесть конфетку, потанцевать с кем-нибудь? Но если ты не хочешь, я найду кого-нибудь другого, кто мог бы пойти со мной, это не проблема…

Лин опешила.  
— Что? Ты хотела пойти… пойти со мной? Пойти вместе со мной на фестиваль? — на её обычно неподвижном лице отобразилось самое настоящее удивление, и это позабавило Ринг настолько, что она не смогла удержаться от смеха.   
— Ну а зачем бы я тогда стала спрашивать? Из праздного любопытства? — с улыбкой спросила она. Шея Лин тем временем на глазах покрылась красными пятнами, и тут уже пришла очередь Ринг удивиться такой реакции, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, Лин выпалила:  
— Да, хорошо, я не против, — её рука самопроизвольно потянулась к затылку и пальцами она неловко зарылась в собственные волосы, прикрывая ими полыхающую шею, — и неплохо было бы взять с собой А-Цин, если ты не возражаешь.

— Хорошо, возьмём и её, — послышалось немного насмешливо. Лин развернулась на каблуках и пошла прочь, и Ринг хотела было выкрикнуть что-то или пошутить, но решила не играть с огнём лишний раз.  
За тот год, что они провели как напарницы, она ещё ни разу не видела, чтобы Лин что-то так смущало. Довольно часто её отказы от прогулок вместе расстраивали и злили Ринг, но сегодня, наверное, был какой-то особенный день.   
Не очень хотелось упустить такую возможность и потратить неожиданный запас хорошего настроения Лин зря, испортив всё неуместным юмором.

***

У А-Цин в руках была раскрытая книга: толстенный тёмный фолиант с пожелтевшими страницами и стёртыми иероглифами, разобрать которые под пляшущим светом свечи в высоком подсвечнике было ещё сложнее. Но А-Цин не сдавалась, а с упорством продолжала читать, сидя на коленях на полу в одних штанах и тонкой нижней рубашке. 

Сзади, положив руки на её спину, сидела Ринг. Каждый день они проводили этот ритуал, и А-Цин могла спать спокойно только благодаря тому, что Ринг перед сном запечатывала осколок души даочжана внутри неё.

Лин рассматривала ароматическую лампу в своих руках и в нетерпении расхаживала вдоль полок, и от её движения свеча рядом с А-Цин дрожала так, будто собиралась вот-вот погаснуть. Лин заметила это и присела напротив на подушку.

А-Цин оторвала взгляд от книги и посмотрела на неё. Лин была одета не в обычную белую форму: вместо этого её плечи покрывал черный плащ, подолы которого опускались на такие же тёмные одежды с блестящим золотым узором на груди и широком поясе.

— Ты куда-то собираешься? — А-Цин закрыла книгу и отставила её в сторону.  
Сзади послышался голос Ринг:  
— Да. Каждый год в конце лета в деревне Гусу проводятся празднования, на которых жители провожают лето и благодарят его за тепло и урожай, и мы хотели взять и тебя с собой.

А-Цин резко повернулась к ней. Ринг закончила запечатывание и опустила руки, и А-Цин, присмотревшись в полутьме, поняла, что за чтением не заметила, что и она одета иначе. Её тёмные зелёные одежды в темноте выглядели совсем чёрными, а в пятнышке света от свечи А-Цин смогла разглядеть, что ткань была дорогой, но лишённой каких-то украшений. 

— А мне разве можно? 

— Что? Покидать Гусу? — Ринг заметила, что взгляд А-Цин изменился. Это было понятно: девочка всё-таки привыкла к бродячему способу жизни, и даже в таких условиях как у них ее, должно быть, все ещё манила какая-никакая свобода.   
А-Цин кивнула в ответ на вопрос.

— С нами ты имеешь право выходить ненадолго, — сказала Ринг, — но советую не одевать белую форму, чтобы сильно не выделяться. Будет не очень хорошо, если жители деревни увидят, что прилежные адепты расхаживают по всяким празднованиям в комендантский час.

— Мне кажется, им всё равно, — А-Цин поднялась и открыла шкаф. Там у неё ничего кроме обычной формы и не было, но имелся короткий закрытый темный плащ, который ей отдала одна из учениц. А-Цин успела подружиться с ней, и когда на занятиях они попали под дождь, девочка разрешила ей оставить этот плащ себе.   
Темная ткань полностью закрывала фигуру А-Цин, а сверху можно было нацепить и капюшон. Покрутившись немного перед зеркалом, А-Цин повернулась и спросила:

— Ну как оно, видно что-то?

— Нет, — отозвалась Лин. Она уже встала с подушки и ожидала их у двери.

— Замечательно, — прокряхтела Ринг, пытаясь выпрямить подмятые под себя колени и встать.

— Что такое? — Лин отошла на шаг от двери.

— Ноги затекли, — с гримасой Ринг опустилась на сторону и наконец-то смогла вытянуть левую ногу.   
Опираясь на свою ладонь, она посмотрела на Лин и увидела протянутую к ней руку в широком чёрном рукаве с золотой вышивкой по краю. Не долго думая, Ринг вцепилась в её ладонь и с трудом встала.   
Лин поддержала её за талию, а А-Цин открыла перед ними дверь.

— Самая большая слабость заклинательницы — затёкшие ноги, — посмеялась она. Двое прошли мимо неё, всё ещё держась за руки.   
У Ринг шаг был шире, и поэтому она быстро сошла со ступенек вниз, а Лин пробежала за ней, но руки её отпускать не стала. 

А-Цин не обратила на них внимания и вдохнула остывающий после жаркого дня ночной воздух, предвкушая хороший вечер. На гору из деревни никакой шум не доходил, но она воображала себе красочное зрелище с украшенными улицами, карнавальными масками и запахом сладких рисовых шариков. Ей хотелось оказаться там как можно быстрее, но как только она начала представлять вкус сладостей, которые пробовала всего несколько раз в жизни, на тёмной дорожке впереди послышалось ворчание.

— Зачем ты все ещё держишь меня за руку? — привычно спокойно спросила Лин. Ринг в ответ раздражённо махнула ладонью.  
— Я не знаю! И вообще, это ты почему-то не хотела меня отпускать!   
— Что?! Ничего подобного! — прозвучало возмущение, переходящее в негромкий окрик.

— Так, ану не орите, вы двое! — яростно прошипела А-Цин. — Вы что, хотите мне весь праздник испортить? Нас же сейчас поймают! 

— Это ты ей скажи! Сама вцепилась в мою руку, и сама пихается, как от ядовитой змеи, — пробурчала Ринг, но Лин замолчала, и на этом стало ясно, что разговор окончен. "Наверное, она никогда не научится не устраивать кипиш на пустом месте," — Лин отошла на шаг в сторону и решила придерживаться небольшого расстояния впредь до конца праздника. Они не успели покинуть границ Гусу, а она уже жалела, что впервые таки повелась на просьбу Ринг и пошла с ней на этот злосчастный фестиваль.

"Интересно, они вообще умеют нормально общаться? Тут вроде бы все в порядке, а через минуту они уже ссорятся на пустом месте," — подумалось А-Цин. Она ещё немного понаблюдала за фигурами впереди, а затем её мысли снова ушли к предвкушению праздника.

***

Центральная улица горела тысячами огней, а к передвижным тачкам торговцев было не протолкнуться. Ринг и А-Цин, тем не менее, сумели сработаться, и с ростом Ринг и наглостью А-Цин везде влезли без очереди.   
Вдвоём они успели вдоволь наесться жареными сладостями и солёными закусками, первыми выхватили самые красивые маски и с восхищёнными криками аплодировали сожжению чучела из сухого сена. Оно изображало уходящую пору и одновременно было просьбой о таком же хорошем лете на следующий год, и зрелище сожжения было очень красочным: чучело было высоким и горело ярко и красиво. 

Все время Ринг не отпускала руки А-Цин, и наверное, раньше та возмутилась бы тому, что с ней возятся как с ребёнком, но в такой толпе ей и правда не хотелось потеряться, а руки Ринг были необычно тёплыми и пахли съеденными ими рисовыми шариками.

За ними следом ходила и Лин. Всё время, когда Ринг приглашала её присоединиться, она отмахивались и оставалась позади, оглядываясь по сторонам и держа руку на мече. 

Под конец празднования, когда Ринг выглядела совсем расстроенной от того, что даже веселое гуляние не заставило Лин забыть о настороженности и холодности, вместе они вошли в забитый людьми кабачок. 

На этот раз Лин присела рядом, но затем сразу подвинулась, освобождая место для А-Цин посередине. 

— Ну что, как думаете, может отдохнём и вернёмся? — перекрикивая толпу спросила А-Цин.  
Ринг в ответ покачала головой. К ним на стол опустился поднос, с которого выложили два стакана с чем-то на редкость вонючим, и тут А-Цин окончательно убедилась в намерениях Ринг выпить. 

Сама Ринг ни разу не пила вместе с Лин и никогда не видела её пьяной. Она жила в одном ордене с Лин уже много лет, и до того, как они успели познакомиться, Ринг уже узнала о ней все, что можно было, если это вообще позволительно называть информацией. Те жалкие крохи, что ей удалось выудить, сводились к простому — Лин никуда кроме лазаретов, храмов и приютов при них не выходит.  
Ринг никогда не ходила за ней по пятам, но могла с уверенностью утверждать, что Лин ко всему этому ни с кем, кроме прислужников, которые были довольно образованными людьми, не общалась.

В кабачке в углу, где они сидели, откуда-то скапливался дым, и все вокруг в прямом смысле было как в тумане. Посетители гудели, как улий пчел, и у А-Цин в ушах стоял ужасный звон. 

Она оглянулась на место Лин и увидела, что оно было пустым.

А-Цин подёргала Ринг за рукав, но та и головы на неё не повернула.   
Оказалось, что в дыму и винных парах А-Цин и не заметила, как все люди куда-то разошлись. У барной стойки стояла группа мужчин, и все они пялились в их угол. 

Ринг встала. Стул сзади неё отодвинулся и резко упал, а удар дерева об дерево прозвучал громко, как гром в ночную грозу. А-Цин увидела, что группа приближается к ним, и хотела была выскочить и отвлечь их, чтобы хотя бы выиграть время для Ринг, но та остановила её, твердо выставив правую руку в сторону. 

Она знала, что у неё на самом деле нет настоящей силы для защиты. Надеяться оставалось только на рукопашную, но чтобы справиться с таким габаритными мужиками, нужно было как минимум подключить духовную силу. Но этих самых сил хватало только на лечение. Неожиданно резкой вспышки, которая нужна в бою, она вполне может не пережить. 

Стоящая рядом А-Цин догадалась обо всем без слов.   
Ринг была слишком самонадеянной, и когда в том лесу она сказала, что вполне может защитить себя, это был всего лишь блеф перед девочкой, в которой, как она была уверена, никаких особенных сил точно не было.  
Анализировать духовную силу людей она все ещё умела, и потому знала, что защищаться ей не от чего. 

А-Цин прошлась глазами вокруг и заметила, что канделябр висит прямо над головами мужчин. Она собиралась было использовать хоть какие-то знания и сбить его ударом духовной энергии, но поняла, что это может привести к пожару. А-Цин так и не успела ничего предпринять, когда группа оказалась рядом с ними.

Самый высокий мужчина вышел вперёд. Его тень была настолько громадной, что её пляшущие от огоньков свечей очертания накрыли Ринг и А-Цин вместе. 

Он улыбнулся, и А-Цин заметила у него во рту пару гнилых коричневых зубов. От этого зрелища ей по-настоящему захотелось ударить его, но рука Ринг держала её непозволительно сильно. 

— Что тебе надо от нас? — ровным голосом произнесла Ринг, и А-Цин почувствовала, что ладонь, державшая её за плечо, нагрелась.

"Значит, она всё-таки может ударить? Или просто боится нанести ущерб хозяевам кабачка?" 

— А ты сама догадайся, что — прокрякал мужчина. Он явно пытался смягчить голос и звучать завлекающе, но от этого становилось ещё более мерзко.

А-Цин не раз видела такие ситуации на улицах и в трактирах, но в тот вечер она впервые оказалась на месте жертвы, и это ей не нравилось. Было видно, что Ринг по каким-то причинам отказывается говорить с ней или вступать с мужчинами в драку, но дальше тянуть было нельзя, и А-Цин это понимала. И она все же продолжила гипнотизировать взглядом лампу, задним умом осознавая, что сейчас сделать с ней что-то у нее точно не выйдет.

Время будто замедлилось для них обоих. Мужчина напротив стола поднял руку и собирался было оттащить его в сторону, а А-Цин успела заметить, что делает он это как-то слишком медленно.

"Поиздеваться хочет что ли?" — подумала она.

Затем прошла всего секунда, может даже меньше, и А-Цин не до конца осознала, что случилось: она только увидела, что боковая стена в противоположном углу разлетелась в деревянные щепки, и образовавшийся проем закрыла фигура в темных одеждах.  
Это произошло быстро, а мужчины не успели даже обернуться на громкий треск. Их тела сами по себе поднялись в воздух и отлетели на несколько метров назад, и человек с проема ступил в помещение. 

Это была девушка с полностью черной кожей и волосами, которые единой волной разлетелись от мощи ее удара в стену. А-Цин не могла оторваться от её глаз: их радужки полыхали желтым.

Широкий рукав поднялся, и из него выглянула чёрная, словно вымазанная в чернилах, ладонь. Вокруг пальцев собрался слабый золотистый свет. Его маленькие частицы окружили кисть девушки, как маленькие светлячки, точно такие же яркие и жёлтые, как узор на её тёмном рукаве.

— Лин, — охнула Ринг. А-Цин хотела было оттащить её назад, осознавая, что с Лин что-то было не так, что она была не своём уме, но Ринг молнией вылетела из-за стола, а в расстоянии шага от Лин резко остановилась. А-Цин подняла с соседнего стола бутылку и ударила ею что есть мочи о стол рядом. Донышко бутылки разлетелось вдребезги, оставляя острые стеклянные края, которые можно было использовать как оружие.

Но защита ей не понадобилась: Лин и Ринг так и стояли, молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, а один из мужчин в воздухе яростно завращал глазами, пытаясь вырваться, но что-то крепко держало его и не давало двинуть и пальцем. На пол опустилось несколько капель крови. Тоненькая струйка вытекла из уголка губ мужчины — то же самое происходило и с остальными. Вскоре кровь хлынула из их ртов ручьями, и они попадали на пол в её красные лужи. 

— Лин? — А-Цин услышала негромкий голос Ринг и, подняв подолы плаща, с отвращением обошла мертвые тела. 

Все опять повторяется. В их первую встречу она использовала одно из тел, чтобы попытаться перерезать глотку Лин сзади, но от этой энергии ей стало плохо, и она бегом отозвала тело назад. Даже оставив его в лесу, Ринг все равно знала, что ему не были нанесёны какие-то повреждения, а вот саму Ринг в тот момент охватила паника. Разве существует что-то в этом мире, что может задеть её, когда её сознание находится внутри одного из её оружий? 

Ринг не знала, сможет ли Лин самостоятельно выйти из этого состояния, но подойти к ней она не могла. Только во второй раз ей довелось увидеть это явление, и как раз сегодня силы, которыми Лин не умела управлять, высвободились почти полностью.

Выставив вперёд бутылку, А-Цин наблюдала со стороны, выбрав мудрое решение не приближаться. Она опасалась задавать себе вопрос о том, что с Лин сейчас происходит, и также она не знала, плохо это или хорошо. Никакой тяжёлой темной ауры вокруг фигуры в напротив Ринг не чувствовалось, хотя сама Ринг почему-то остановилась и снова ничего не предпринимала. Или не могла предпринять?

— Лин, ты слышишь меня? — произнесла она так тихо, что А-Цин сзади едва ли смогла что-то различить.

Лин не отзывалась. А-Цин поняла, что она до сих пор не пришла в сознание и, возможно, сейчас могла напасть и на них.

Ринг глубоко вдохнула и сделала широкий шаг, одним движением оказываясь впритык к Лин. Её руки распростёрлись, и миг спустя она опустила их, заключая Лин в свои объятия.

А-Цин на стороне будто обухом по голове прибили.

"Что?.. Что, черт возьми, она делает?" — поступок Ринг был одновременно очень глупым и очень смелым, но А-Цин и со своим маленьким опытом в заклинательстве могла сказать, что делать подобное с охваченным неподконтрольными силами безсознательным человеком было абсолютно абсурдным. Поговорить, попытаться обезвредить, что угодно, но никак не обнимать. 

Наверное, эти объятия были самыми важными в жизни Ринг, но она никогда не хотела, чтобы это случилось при таких обстоятельствах.  
Тело Лин горело через одежду, и энергия из её духовной сети вырывалась хаотично, охватывая жаром и её. Лин горела, а Ринг горела вместе с ней — в её груди разливался жар, способный уничтожить все её наработки в восстановлении тела после повреждения духовной сети. Над ними Ринг работала годами, но в эти же годы она наблюдала за Лин, мечтая наконец-то пробиться через её стену, улыбнуться ей, коснуться хоть её руки, зная, что она не оттолкнет её и не отвернётся с безразличным видом, как она делает со всеми.

Но сейчас её волновало только то, чтобы Лин вернулась в норму и не попала в беду под опасным одержимым состоянием. Можно сказать, Ринг было все равно, что будет с её жизнью.  
Лин всегда защищала их в совместных миссиях, и теперь пришло время Ринг защитить её от самой себя. 

Пожалуйста, вернись. Держи себя в руках, держись, Лин, ты же сильная, всегда была сильной...

А-Цин сзади стояла, не зная куда ей деться. Она отложила бутылку в сторону и присмотрелась к глазам Лин.

Золотое свечение погасло. Руки Ринг обнимали её крепко, и так как разум вернулся к ней не сразу, она успела распознать её и не стала отталкивать.  
Вместо этого она взяла Ринг за плечи и медленным, уверенным движением отстранила её от себя.

— Слава богу, — присвистнула А-Цин и обессиленно упала на ближайший стул. 

— Что здесь случилось? — спросила Лин голосом ещё более хриплым и низким чем обычно.

— Это всё ты, — отозвалась А-Цин, — пришла, пробила дыру в стене и отправила на тот свет вот этих вот мерзавцев, — она указала носком ботинка на тело рядом с собой. Лицо Лин при взгляде на лужи крови и скорченные тела не изменилось, и А-Цин поняла, что она точно вернулась в обычное состояние. 

— Ты пришла в нужный момент, — Ринг постаралась незаметно вытереть лицо рукавом, — если бы не ты, эти мужчины, они… 

— Да лучше не озвучивай, — А-Цин от её слов аж передёрнуло.  
Ринг оглянулась на неё и продолжила:  
— Только как ты узнала, что мы в опасности? Ты же была на улице, так ведь? — она выглянула за спину Лин. И правда, за стеной обнаружился пустой переулок, усыпанный ошмётками и кусками дерева. 

— Я не знаю, — бесцветным тоном ответила Лин, — вышла на улицу, потом почувствовала что-то… дальше не помню.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? — озабоченно спросила Ринг. Ненормально безжизненный тон Лин её насторожил, а в на свой вопрос она увидела только безразличный взгляд в ответ.   
— Ты уверена, что тебе не нужна помощь? — Ринг подошла ближе, но сейчас она уже не осмеливалась положить руки ей на плечи.

Лин повернулась к ней спиной.  
— Уходите, — сухо бросила она, — я уберу здесь все и договорюсь с хозяевами, чтобы произошедшее не вышло за стены этого места. 

— Но ты защищала нас, — слабо возразила Ринг, — я могла бы хоть чем-то помочь тебе.   
Несколько прядей упали на её бледный лоб, и она подумала, что теперь она упала в глазах Лин так низко, что та больше на неё и не посмотрит. Но в чем была её вина? Только в том, что она затащила их в этот трижды проклятый кабачок?

— Это всё сделала я, мне значит и разгребать. Не трать своё время, иди.

А-Цин твердо взяла Ринг за локоть и не глядя потянула на себя.  
— Пойдем. 

Девушка вырвала свою руку из её хватки и снова повернулась к Лин, но та ощупывала рваные края дыры в деревянной стене и больше обращала на них внимания.  
Двое вышли из кабачка в ночь. Без Лин А-Цин не было страшно, но тот факт, что сейчас они могут наткнуться на кого угодно, и единственное, что получиться сделать, это убежать, заставило её нервно поёжиться. 

Она больше не держала Ринг за руку, но и не отходила слишком далеко. Потерев подбородок, А-Цин посмотрела вперёд и крепко задумалась.

То, что только что случилось, было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, особенно для адептов Гусу Лань. Что было ещё странным, так это то, что Лин, известная своим мастерством во всех искусствах заклительства, не владела собственной духовной энергией. А-Цин предполагала, что она могла потерять контроль над эмоциями и выпустить свои силы от того, что почувствовала, что они с Ринг в опасности, но тут возникало сразу два резонных вопроса.

Как Лин в принципе удалось почувствовать угрозу и почему это вывело её из себя настолько, что она начала сходить с ума и крушить стены?


	5. Символы без значения

Тёмный плащ раздувался за спиной, а утренняя прохлада била Лин в лицо, и от этого по её щекам словно проходились сотни тоненьких иголок; для неё день начался с адской усталости, синяками и жжением под глазами. 

Она шла по пустой улице так быстро, что если бы кто-то выглянул сейчас в окно, то не смог бы заметить и её тени от слабых лучей поднимающегося солнца. Разговоры с хозяевами кабачка, запах горелого мяса от уничтоженных ею тел — все это смешалось и поворачивалось в её голове бесконечным кругом, а на сетчатке отпечаталось лицо Ринг; снова. 

Два раза она взаимодействовала со своими силами и за эти два случая обнаружила, что последнее, что она видит, когда прекращается поток энергий, запоминается ей в мельчайших деталях. В первый раз это была Ринг, и во второй тоже. Её растерянные голубые глаза, очень бледная кожа, на фоне которой так ярко выделяются покраснения, которые выступают всегда, стоит ей хоть немного перенервничать.   
Это зрелище преследовало Лин всю ночь, и с мыслями о ней и том, что ей делать дальше, она вошла в двери храма на холме над деревней. 

Храм был запущенным и полузабытым: с тех пор, как у реки построили новый, об этом святилище забыли все. Только старики, которые жили рядом и уже не могли ходить далеко иногда захаживали сюда помолиться и зажечь ладан.

Из тени под небольшой статуей в центральном зале к Лин вышла маленькая старушка. Она была обернута в длинную белую робу, заношенную, но тем не менее, чистую; волосы старушки были совершенно седыми, а глаза — синими и живыми. 

Перед внутренним взором Лин снова проскочила картинка с лицом Ринг и её точно такими же — нет, только немного похожими — синими глазами, полными слёз и тревоги. Старушка подошла ближе и и уставилась на неё снизу вверх.

— Что-то случилось, дорогая? — спросила она. — Ты сегодня рано.

— Ничего не случилось, госпожа, — Лин учтиво поклонилась, — я просто решила прийти пораньше.

— Ой, ну какая я тебе госпожа, — отмахнулась старушка, — сколько раз я должна просить не называть меня так, ты когда-нибудь перестаешь?

Лин не ответила, и бабушка как обычно нашла ответ в её глазах.

— Не перестанешь.

— Не-а, — покачала головой Лин.

Сухонькая ручка легла на её талию и мягко подтолкнула её вперёд.

— Тогда давай, пойдем посидим. Выложишь мне, что у тебя там стряслось. Ты есть хочешь? — Лин собиралась возразить против того, что у неё что-то произошло, но бабушка знала её наизусть и опередила её вопросом о еде.

"Если честно, я уже вообще ничего ничего не хочу, " — конечно, она не собиралась говорить такого вслух, поэтому вместе с главной прислужницей храма они вышли на ступеньки во внутреннем дворе.   
Двор был в форме открытого с одной стороны прямоугольника: одна его сторона выходила прямиком в лес. 

На чуть пожелтевших от палящего летнего солнца листьях играли первые утренние лучи, лёгкие и свежие, как поцелуи. Лин сидела в одиночестве и слушала ветер, и несмотря на все, от зрелища утра в лесу ей понемногу становилось лучше. 

Вскоре старушка вернулась и принесла две мисочки риса. Она уселась рядом с Лин на каменные ступени и протянула одну мисочку ей.

— Призволяйтесь, — с такими словами она взялась за свою еду.   
Лин из вежливости съела совсем немного и отставила рис в сторону. 

Старушка же с беспечным и невозмутимым видом дожевала, вытерла губы салфеточкой, сложила её и поставила на неё миску.   
— Я догадываюсь, какая у тебя беда, — не торопясь произнесла она, — но скажу сразу, я уже очень много говорила тебе по этому поводу, но могу и повторить ещё раз.

— Скажите, — Лин сглотнула, — расскажите мне ещё, что я должна сделать, чтобы… чтобы научиться контролировать это.

— Ты уже много лет живёшь неправильно, — прошелестела бабушка, — ты думаешь, что ничего не боишься и не чувствуешь боли, потому что принимаешь всё в этом мире таким, какое оно есть, но это не так. В конце-концов, это выливается в последствия: ты не можешь научиться управлять своими силами пока не придешь к миру с самой собой во всех смыслах.

По ощущениям от этих слов ей на голову будто вылили ведро холодной воды. Лин неосознанно придвинулась ближе и прислушалась.

— Боль и слёзы появляются тогда, когда мы чувствуем агрессию или обиду. В детстве люди плачут, потому что хотят, чтобы родители заметили их и помогли им, и поверь мне, с возрастом это не меняется. Вот ответь мне, что такое жертва?

Лин призадумалась.

— Жертва — то, что используется в ходе ритуала. Мы отдаем то, чего нам не хватает, чтобы в ответ получить ещё больше.

Старушка улыбнулась и погладила её по плечу.

— Не совсем так. Жертва — это отказ от чего-то, ты права, но с людьми это работает по-другому. Когда монах идет служить богу любви, что он должен сделать в первую очередь?

— Навсегда забыть о ненависти и злости? — Лин вопросительно приподняла левую бровь.

— Он отказывается от того, что больше ему не нужно. А что делает заклинатель, когда начинает путь совершенствования? 

От успокаивающего голоса бабушки мозги Лин начали разжижаться, и она почувствовала всю усталость, что навалилась на неё неподъемным грузом.  
Лин потерла переносицу, понимая, что совершенно не в состоянии думать.  
— Заклинатель должен забыть об агрессии и страхе, — медленно ответила она, — и о боли, соответственно. Много о чём, в общем.

— Заклинатель должен научиться прощать, — снова ненавязчиво возразила старушка, и Лин почувствовала себя совсем дурой, — прощать себя, прощать людей, которых ему приходится спасать. Прощать мир за то, что он неидеален и что его постоянно приходится поддерживать в равновесии. Прощать то, что даже для бессмертных существует гибель от меча. 

У меня никогда не было детей, ты знаешь это. Но в этом храме полно сирот, и одним моим ребенком стала и ты, поэтому, как дорогому человеку, говорю прямо: если не научишься прощать, умрёшь уже через пару лет. 

Лицо Ринг в воспоминаниях Лин всплыло ещё ярче. 

Я не боюсь смерти, ни своей, ни кого-то ещё.

Старушка вытянула ноги вперёд и умостилась поудобнее.   
— Освобождение от страха идёт не только через принятие и смирение, а и через прощение. Научись прощать, Лин. Прости хотя бы своих родителей.

Тут Лин не выдержала и против своего желания подскочила и встала напротив прислужницы. В этот момент что-то внутри словно подбросило ее; не похожее ни на что другое чувство, обжигающее и парализующее.

Прислужница и она глядели друг на друга; могло показаться, что обе они были совершенно спокойны, но это было бы обманчивым впечатлением.   
— Мои родители давно мертвы, — с трудом выдавила Лин, — и моё прошлое умерло вместе с ними. 

— Нет, — прислужница улыбнулась беззубой улыбкой, — ты обижена на них до глубины души, дорогая. Прошлое — это часть тебя, оно не умрёт, пока жива ты и твоя память.

При всем желании Лин не могла не согласиться. В этой жизни она повстречала тысячи и сотни людей, но лица родителей не исчезли ни за кем из них. Несомненно, её старание стереть все произошедшее не принесло ей совершенно ничего.

— Человек может отдать другим что-то, только если этого "чего-то" у него переизбыток, — продолжила старушка, — ты не можешь поделиться деньгами если у тебя самой их недостаточно, не можешь давать здоровую любовь, пока не полюбишь себя, не сможешь спасать других, пока не спасешь себя. 

— Звучит довольно мудро, — сказала Лин, — но что мне делать для этого? Одними умными речами проблему не решишь.

У прислужницы был ответ и на это.  
— Твои родители поступили с тобой ужасно, но чтобы перестать подавлять свои чувства, тебе нужно простить их, причем простить по-настоящему, а не прятать обиду глубоко внутри и закрываться за ней от своих эмоций. Если бы ты хоть на минуту освободилась от этого и сполна пережила всё, что чувствуешь каждый день… не могу сказать, как бы это всё закончилось.

— То есть, госпожа Лань всё это время не давала мне учиться управлять своими силами только из-за этого? Потому что я не смогла простить своих родителей? — Для Лин это звучало дико. Если госпожа Лань знала обо всём, почему она сама не сказала ей об этом, почему не помогла? Неужели не договаривать и прятать от неё правду было лучше?

— Я не знаю, почему она не сказала об этом тебе, но я уверена, что это было сделано не без причины, — солнце поднялось выше и старушка подставила сморщенную щёку под его тёплые лучи, — ты только скажи мне, из-за чего это случилось сегодня? 

Лин тяжело вздохнула. Что-то сдавило её голову, как обручи на набухшем бочонке. Правильно было бы не рассказывать о настоящих причинах произошедшего, поэтому лучше всего вскрыть только верхушку правды.

— Моя подруга попала в беду, — прямо ответила она, — я почувствовала это и тогда… потеряла контроль.

— Ты почувствовала? — старушка наклонилась вперёд.   
Пальцы Лин с силой потерли переносицу.  
— Да. 

Прислужница посуровела.

— Держись от своей подруги подальше, — с потемневшим лицом сказала она, — и запомни: лучший способ научиться чему-то — это попробовать учить этому кого-то ещё. Больше мне тебе сказать нечего. 

Чёрные глаза уставились на неё с немым вопросом, но она проигнорировала его, быстро поднялась, забрала миски и неслышно скрылась в помещении храма.

Над дверью этого места висела скособоченная табличка "тот, кто задаёт вопросы, найдёт свои ответы тут", а главная прислужница этого храма впервые отказала в помощи и не объяснила Лин, почему ей нужно держаться от Ринг подальше и кого именно и как она должна учить прощать и избавляться от страхов.

Впрочем, она рассказала мне достаточно. Я всё равно всегда могу прийти сюда и спросить обо всем, что мне интересно.

Лин нужно было возвращаться в Гусу — в это время А-Цин уже должна ждать её к утренним занятиям.

***

Ничего никогда не происходит просто так, думала А-Цин. Если ей нужно узнать, что не так с Лин и почему Ринг умеет исцелять, но не может защищаться, в первую очередь надо учиться.

Да, для неё это звучало немного занудно, но книги в библиотеках все ещё оставались слишком сложными, разобраться в них она не могла и спросить госпожу Лань тоже было нельзя. Что, если она сама не знает обо всём, и А-Цин своими вопросами навлечет на Ринг и Лин беду? С одной стороны, едва ли такой человек как госпожа мог упустить что-то из виду в собственном ордене, а с другой, даже если ей всё известно, лезть на рожон и показывать, что ей интересно, А-Цин не хотела.

Утренние занятия начались вовремя, а Лин, при всем усталом виде, не теряла хватки, и А-Цин снова вымоталась до ужаса. Ей должно было быть страшно после того, что Лин сделала с теми людьми вчера, но она держалась, потому что страх только выдал бы её подозрения. К счастью, они никогда не разговаривали, и поэтому шансов оступиться и неосторожно ляпнуть что-то было меньше. Следовало вести себя как обычно и не показывать лишнего интереса или даже опасений: госпожа Лань приказала Лин учить её, а А-Цин ей доверяет. Большего никому знать не надо.

Ещё полчаса ушло на тренировку дыхания. Ринг не пришла к ним сегодня утром, а А-Цин заметила это только когда направилась к себе в комнату. Она обернулась на идущую за ней Лин.

— Где Ринг? — спросила она и остановилась. Лин прошла мимо неё.  
— С сегодняшнего дня учить тебя буду только я, — бросила она как бы мимоходом.  
А-Цин обежала её и встала на её пути.  
— Почему? 

Две руки легли на её плечи, и Лин склонилась к ней так, будто хотела что-то сказать. А-Цин молча ждала, глядя на неё белыми глазами.

Ринг постоянно говорила, что видит в её взгляде чувства даже несмотря на то, что её глаза не имеют цвета.   
А я не вижу совершенно ничего. 

Внезапно А-Цин резко развернуло, и Лин толкнула ее вперёд.   
— Потому что так надо. Ринг будет приходить и поддерживать печать, а ты переходишь на моё попечение. 

Стыдно признаться, но А-Цин не хотелось, чтобы Ринг бросала её. Такие приказы могла отдавать только госпожа Лань, но причины этого тоже были непонятны. Кого и почему ей нужно было разделить: Ринг и А-Цин или Ринг и Лин?  
Вместе с тем, то, что она больше не будет учиться с Ринг, расстраивало А-Цин и вселяло в неё лёгкую тоску и неуверенность. Что теперь будет дальше, не станет ли учеба без неё сложнее — этого А-Цин не знала и предсказать не могла.

Уже вечером она наконец смогла увидеть Ринг. Та вошла в комнату и без тени обычной улыбки, и А-Цин встала и подбежала к ней первая.  
Без слов двое обнялись и простояли так пару минут. Затем Ринг отстранилась, не выпуская из рук А-Цин, и тихо сказала:   
— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить это. Я не должна была заводить вас туда… что сделано, то сделано, но если бы я могла вернуть время назад, чтобы тебе не пришлось видеть это всё...

— Всё в порядке, — мягко перебила её А-Цин. Ринг слабо улыбнулась в ответ, а затем отпустила её, и они присели на подушки возле низкого стола, на котором уже привычно примостилась горка книг и свиток с чернилами.   
А-Цин хотелось спросить Ринг хоть о чём-то, но язык не поворачивался: нужно было молчать и держать свои вопросы при себе.

Ринг подняла руки и положила их на спину А-Цин. Теперь вокруг её кистей больше не пылал красный цвет, но она подавала минимум энергии с большим мастерством. Больше никто в Гусу Лань не владел чарами так же искусно, как она. А-Цин много раз слышала об этом, и ей уже говорили, что это очень большое везение — получить в наставницы такую заклинательницу, но сейчас она больше не была её ученицей и знала много лишнего. Загадки, крутившиеся в её голове, не давали ей покоя с самого утра, и поэтому А-Цин, взвесив все за и против, решила для начала попробовать спросить о чем-то безобидном.

Она расправила смятые на коленях подолы, дождалась конца ритуала, глубоко вдохнула и повернулась к Ринг.

— Ты не можешь рассказать мне, почему тебя отстранили от работы со мной? 

Повисло молчание.   
Ринг чуть сжала губы, а внутри А-Цин что-то ёкнуло. Какой бы не были причина, ничего хорошего ждать точно не стоило.

— Так произошло, потому что Лин поговорила с госпожой Лань, — произнесла Ринг. Её губы чуть дрожали, и она на миг замолчала, чтобы взять себя в руки. — Вчера в деревне Лин вышла из кабачка не просто так. 

А-Цин тоже думала о чем-то подобном. Весь вечер Лин ходила за ними по пятам и постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам так, будто охраняла их от чего-то, а потом почему-то покинула их в том кабачке. После всего, с её высокой ответственностью и чувством долга это не могло не выглядеть странным.

В животе А-Цин похолодело когда она услышала, как Ринг продолжила:

— Она чувствовала, что за нами кто-то следит, и поэтому решила выяснить личность этого человека самолично. И ей это удалось.

Сердце А-Цин забилось сильно и громко; ею овладевал страх, и никаких звуков, кроме отдающей в уши пульсации для неё больше не существовало.

— Как она узнала его?

— По мечу, — ответила Ринг, — он взял меч Сяо Синчэня, обернул его в ткань, но Лин хорошо разбирается оружии. Она смогла узнать его по очертаниям рукояти, и раз уж она говорит так, то да, сомнений быть не может. Это был Шуанхуа.

Единственным, в чьих руках мог оказать меч Сяо Синчэня, был Сюэ Ян.

Рука А-Цин, лежавшая на подоле белой ткани, сжалась в кулак. От головы до ног пробежалась мелкая дрожь, и внезапно все вокруг почернело, но затем так же резко встало на свои места.   
Ринг поддержала её за плечи и спросила, все ли с ней в порядке, но её голос для А-Цин звучал как откуда-то издалека. Когда все закончилось, она обнаружила себя лежащей на коленях Ринг; на её лбу выступили капли пота, но дрожь и бешеный стук сердца прекратились. 

— Лин сказала, что теперь постоянно будет следить за тобой во время всех занятий. Она и сейчас стояла за дверью, пока не пришла я.

— Но это ничего не объясняет, — слабо возразила А-Цин, — зачем тебе уходить, зачем прекращать учить меня...

— Потому что мне тоже нужно учиться. — последовал ответ. — Если Сюэ Ян знает, что ты в Гусу, и знает, кто тебя защищает, осколок души внутри тебя может стать катализатором беды. Если запечатать его могу только я, мне нужно сделать так, чтобы полностью подавить всякую активность в твоём теле. А для этого, видишь ли, мне надо кое-чему научиться.

Знает, кто тебя защищает.

— Подожди, — А-Цин решительно встала с коленей Ринг, — ты же не хочешь сказать, что эти мужчины...

Кивок.

— Это его рук дело. Он организовал все так быстро, что Лин не успела осознать, что к чему, и когда почувствовала, что мы в опасности, решила, что мы столкнулись с ним лично. 

Теперь А-Цин могла понять весь масштаб произошедшего. Она предполагала, что Лин увидела его через переулок и потому подумала, что он вошёл в кабачок с парадного входа, тогда как она была аж с противоположной стороны и успела только добежать до середины, после чего окончательно вышла из себя и выбила стену, чтобы не тратить время и добраться до них быстрее.  
Умения Сюэ Яна были по-настоящему ужасающими, раз уж ему удалось так легко провести даже её. И он добился своего: Лин показала свои неконтролируемые силы, а Ринг с головой выдала свою неспособность защищаться.

А-Цин крепко задумалась. Что-то будто заслонило её глаза изнутри, и она неосознанно тихо произнесла:  
— Но если так, то почему… случалось ли вообще такое раньше? 

— Нет, — ответила Ринг, — на миссиях бывало, что ей приходилось защищать меня, но правда тогда мне не грозило ничего и близко такое же опасное как Сюэ Ян. В последний раз был случай, когда мы с ней спускались с горы в деревне, и я вышла далеко вперёд. 

Тогда как раз только стемнело, и Ринг шла по чем-то вроде аллейки, когда вдруг увидела возле одного дерева что-то бледное. Присмотрелась, оказалось — лицо.

То был какой-то мужчина, а она и не заметила его пока не подошла совсем близко. А он, как только понял, что Ринг смотрит на него, рванул прямо к ней. Страшно ей было настолько, что она не сразу поняла, когда оказалась за спиной Лин. Сама Лин тогда никак не отреагировала, а увидев её, мужчина просто прекратил бежать и прошел мимо так, будто направлялся по своим делам. Случай был пугающим, но обычным для заклительниц их уровня, поэтому можно сказать, что он точно был лишь одним из многих. 

Скорее всего, для того, чтобы Лин потеряла над собой контроль, нужны были какие-то особые обстоятельства.

Убрав волосы от лица, А-Цин, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, взяла со стола книгу и полистала её. Иероглифы слились в одну нечитаемую полосу, мутную и непонятную; каждый день позже превратился в точно такую же невнятную какофонию, пробегая быстро и перетекая из одной поры года в другую. 

В первую неделю после отстранения Ринг случился скандал. О нём А-Цин узнала не сразу, и поэтому, когда она пришла в главный обеденный зал, шум, встретивший её, был похож на море после шторма, но основная волна ажиотажа вокруг события уже стихла.

Она подсела к знакомой девочке, и немедля приступила к ужину. Ещё А-Цин не успела и ложку ко рту поднести, как тут подруга ткнула её локтем под ребро; ложка со всплеском оказалась в супе, капли которого красочно позеленили белую форму на груди А-Цин.

Обозленная и вымотанная за день А-Цин медленно обернулась, но девочка рядом и не заметила её тяжёлого взгляда. Болтливая веснушчатая блондинка, сероглазая и невозмутимая, она наклонилась к А-Цин с заговорищенским выражением лица и прошептала, горячо дыхнув ей в ухо:  
— Ты слышала, что произошло вчера вечером? 

А-Цин смолчала и только покачала головой, показывая, что не знает.  
— Ринг и Лин поссорились! — протараторила девочка. — Госпожа Лань была так зла на них, так зла, что чуть весь орден на уши не подняла!

Возможно, если раньше А-Цин казалось, что она наконец смогла успокоиться и начать потихоньку идти к цели выяснения правды о всем происходящем, то сейчас все её радужные надежды мигом развеялись. За эту неделю она настолько устала, что сегодня едва приволокла ноги на ужин, но эта новость словно с размаху ударила её головой о стену и заставила звёзды спуститься с неба и заплясать перед её глазами.

— Говорят, Ринг пришла к ней ночью, а Лин не стала ее пускать, — девочка склонилась ещё ближе, а А-Цин немного согнула шею к ней шею, потому она она была ниже и дотягивалась до её уха с трудом, — и потом патруль услышал какой-то странный звон. Оказалось, Ринг ударила чашкой с вином о стекло в окне Лин. 

— Чего?! — А-Цин опешила.  
— Да-да, — авторитетно закивала девочка, — правда, ударила она не сильно, а так, легонько… ну вот как люди с бокалами делают на всяких праздниках.

"Надо же, а мне казалось, что всё было в порядке" — раздражённо подумала А-Цин. У неё не было сил предположить, к чему для Ринг были эти выходки, но ничего нормального в этом она не видела.

— В общем, сейчас она под арестом, — серьёзно заключила девочка, — госпожа Лань намерена наказать её. 

А-Цин больше не хотелось есть. Она встала из-за стола, развернулась и молча вышла, оставляя подругу на какие-нибудь чужие свободные уши.

По траве, дворам и каменным дорожкам она добежала наверх к павильону для приёмов. Дверь была плотно закрыта, а обычной охраны рядом не наблюдалось.  
А-Цин постучала ладонью в дверь так сильно, что по пальцам пошла колючая вибрация.  
— Госпожа Лань!! Госпожа Лань, вы здесь?!   
А-Цин кричала и стучала, пока одна из тяжёлых створок не открылась и не ударила её по носу.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? И не надо кричать, госпожи Лань все равно нет! — девушка за дверью имела неровное круглое лицо, бледные брови и недовольный взгляд. А-Цин попятились от двери и, не обращая внимания на боль от удара, кивнула и убежала прочь.  
"Точно странная какая-то," — подумала девушка и прикрыла створку.

А-Цин в свою очередь поспешила к покоям госпожи Лань. Они находились ниже и чуть в отдалении от центральных учебных павильонов, а над углом возле окна возвышался клён, закрывающий половину крыши и обращённой к северу стены.   
Входная дверь была покрыта голубой краской, а между двумя створками красовался расписной герб Гусу.   
А-Цин остановилась, рассмотрела узор и, убедившись что это точно нужная дверь, аккуратно постучалась.

По ту сторону что-то щёлкнуло, и перед А-Цин предстала госпожа собственной персоной.

"Матушки, какая она высоченная!" — А-Цин так давно не видела её, что уже успела позабыть о некоторых деталях её внешности. 

Пряди пшеничного цвета волос колыхнулись над её головой, и А-Цин выровняла спину после поклона.  
— Ты чего-то хотела? — доброжелательно поинтересовалась госпожа.  
— Я пришла спросить у вас о том, что случилось с Ринг, — ответила А-Цин, и лицо госпожи на глазах покрылось тенью.  
Она отошла от двери, пропуская А-Цин внутрь.  
— Входи.

А-Цин ступила за порог и ахнула.  
Покои госпожи были огромными, почти как половина общей комнаты для девушек в павильоне: слева находилось возвышение с ритуальными принадлежностями, а с другой стороны под слоями лёгких голубых занавесей стояла большая кровать. Дальше за ней находилось окно, рядом с которым примостился стол и два коврика возле него.   
Между этим всем было поистине ненормальное расстояние, и первым, о чём подумала А-Цин, было то, что по такой комнате и бегать-то туда-сюда устанешь. От одного стола только до двери дойти чего стоит!

Госпожа Лань сзади подтолкнула её рукой. А-Цин вошла, и дверь за ней закрылась.  
— Что именно ты хотела узнать? — госпожа даже не предложила ей сесть, а это значило, что она либо спешит, либо в принципе не очень хочет, чтобы А-Цин задерживалась тут надолго.  
— Я слышала, вчера ночью они поссорились, и вы назначили наказание, но почему-то только одной Ринг… — А-Цин сцепила руки за спиной в замок.   
Госпожа кивнула и прошла мимо неё к книжной полке.  
— Да, я собиралась сообщить тебе об этом, — она достала целую стопку книг сразу и уложила её на одну ладонь, другой продолжая перебирать переплёты на полке, — Ринг пробудет под арестом до неопределённого времени, — одна книга небрежно полетела на кровать, преодолевая тем самым расстояние в половину комнаты, — сегодня она поставит тебе долгосрочную печать, и больше вы с ней не встретитесь.

Остальные книги госпожа поставила обратно, затем взяла томик, который бросила на кровать, и подала его А-Цин.  
— Здесь то, что нужно выучить, чтобы научиться поддерживать печать самостоятельно, — А-Цин взяла книгу задревеневшими пальцами, — я не собиралась давать тебе это так рано, но что есть, то есть. Можешь поблагодарить за это Ринг, но я не могу ничего поделать. Она должна получить свое наказание.

А-Цин уже усвоила, что независимо от твоего статуса в глазах госпожи, провинившись, ты получишь по заслугам рано или поздно и в полной мере. По тону госпожи было понятно, что сейчас ею руководит не только долг, а и искреннее возмущение и злость: на имени Ринг её голос задрожал, и А-Цин показалось, что она готова сорваться в любую минуту.

— Лин поможет тебе разобраться со всем этим, — отчеканила госпожа Лань, — а сейчас извини, но приём гостей для меня на сегодня закончен. 

И в следующий миг А-Цин оказалась за дверью.   
Нужно было уходить, но её ноги отказывались сдвигаться с места. Госпожа не ответила ни на один из её вопросов и не дала ей вставить и слова. И что как быть, какой выход искать в этой все ещё чужой ей среде, было непонятно.

Раньше А-Цин приходилось мириться с холодом, голодом, человеческой злобой и наглостью, криками и плевками в лицо — все это были обстоятельства, которые она не могла держать под контролем. И, стоило ей встать на ноги и научиться хоть чему-то, госпожа Лань снова показала ей, что пока у А-Цин нет надежды на то, что она сможет делать что угодно и спрашивать обо всём, что интересно.  
Когда речь идёт о внутренних интригах, безопасность А-Цин важна, но репутация Гусу куда важнее. Если госпожа запретила и Ринг разговаривать с ней и рассказывать ей о чем-то, значит, она доберется до истины сама.


	6. Хотела бы я тебе рассказать о вещах, которые ты больше не вспомнишь

Когда А-Цин пришла к Ринг на запечатывание, в одной комнате с ней сидела сама госпожа Лань, а возле двери стояли ее личные стражницы. Ринг держалась относительно обычно, и от вида ее спокойного лица А-Цин немного полегчало. Все же, домашний арест не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, что она успела понавыдумывать себе до наступления вечера.

После того, как Ринг закончила ритуал, который в этот раз был гораздо длиннее чем обычно, А-Цин застыла аж на целую минуту, приспосабливаясь к новым ощущениям. Одновременно с ощущением лёгкости она потеряла доступ ко всем пяти чувствам и просто не могла двигаться. С помощью госпожи Лань она быстро поднялась и, не успев сказать Ринг и слова, покинула ее покои. 

А-Цин направилась к себе, по пути возвращаясь в собственное сознание. С опускающейся темнотой ее покрыло чувство нереальности происходящего — совсем так же, как если бы она потеряла кого-то дорогого или даже часть самой себя.   
На полпути она увидела компанию девушек и успела только подумать о том, почему они расхаживают по территории в такое позднее время, как тут вместе они приблизились и встали на дорожке перед ней.

А-Цин остановилась и приподняв правую бровь вопросительно посмотрела на них. С ними следовало быть осторожнее, ведь им не выскажешься как каким-то деревенским хулиганам. От такого могут быть свои, очень неприятные последствия.

— Вы чего-то хотели? — Девушки молча смотрели на нее, и А-Цин это стало раздражать.  
Одна из них отозвалась:  
— Ты считаешь, что ты здесь своя, да?   
— Что?

Другая девушка вышла наперед.  
— Ринг попала под арест после того, как тут появилась ты. Такого раньше никогда не было, она не такой человек, а госпожа любит ее, — она наступала на А-Цин, но та не сдвинулась с места. Вскоре их лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу.  
— Это все из-за тебя, я уверена, — сказал кто-то за спиной девушки, закрывавшей А-Цин весь обзор, — появилась здесь бог знает откуда и принесла с собой беду. Не думай, что это просто так сойдёт тебе с рук!

А-Цин подняла холодную ладонь, положила ее на плечо девушки прямо перед собой и с силой отодвинула ее подальше.  
Она понимала, что в драке против целой компании не устоит, но разрешать им продолжать нести чушь не собиралась.

— Идите займитесь чем-нибудь полезным, — отчеканила А-Цин, — тоже мне, прилежные заклинательницы. Семеро на одну, вам самим не стыдно? Ещё и лезете, не разобравшись, как это вообще называется? Вы хоть представляете, что с вами будет, когда об этом узнает госпожа?

— А ты думаешь, госпоже есть какое-то дело до тебя? — Девушка, которую А-Цин грубо оттолкнула от себя, снова наступала. — Мой отец знаком с ней много лет, так что если он узнает, что ты только что сделала, тебе точно несдобровать. И никакая госпожа тебя не защитит! Наоборот, она будет на моей стороне.

Это все просто бредни, они всегда так говорят, не обращай внимания. 

— Да ну? — А-Цин натянула издевательскую улыбку. — А Лин? Ее ты не боишься?

Как А-Цин и ожидала, после этих слов компания не сговариваясь начала переглядываться между собой, но девушка перед ней и не оглянулась на них.  
— Да что ты говоришь! Я по-твоему похожа на человека, который испугается этой слабачки, той, кто за столько лет не смогла совладать со своими духовными силами? Та даже собственные родители отказались от нее, наверняка они чувствовали, с самого начала знали, что она такое! 

Несколько человек сзади воспряли духом и неожиданно согласно закивали.

— Да, ей тоже здесь не место!

— И почему, интересно, она считается самой сильной? Да даже я, когда вырасту, буду сильнее её! Без духовных сил она ничто!

— Ага, и родители ее бросили тут… и что она кому пытается доказать своим позерством и "помощью" всяким больным и бедным? Какая разница, если здесь все и так знают ее, с ее нелюдимым характером, с этими похождениями точно не все так просто!

"И эти люди называют себя подругами Ринг? — Подумала А-Цин. — Не думаю, что ей бы понравилось, услышь она что-то подобное…"

Тем не менее, ответить ей на это было больше нечего. Этот мир, мир заклинателей с красивым названием "Облачные Глубины", все ещё был чужим для нее, далёким, как небо от земли. Здесь не работали правила, к которым она приучилась в детстве, а люди, помогавшие ей до этого, не имели влияния настолько сильного, каким его представляла А-Цин.

Вздохнув, А-Цин как раз собралась как-то оборвать мерзкие высказывания в сторону Лин, когда позади послышались шаги, и девушки, дружественно похлопав ее по плечам, развернулись и быстро ушли как ни в чем не бывало.   
Над ее ухом раздался тихий шёпот:  
— Мы с тобой ещё обязательно поговорим, — самая инициативная девушка покинула ее последней, многообещающе подмигнув на прощание. 

***

У двери собрались сотни тысяч теней, а свет от свечи вылавливал пляшущим пятнышком пальцы Ринг, вымазанные в чем-то зелёном.

Перед сном она два часа провела за работой над зельем, и чтобы передохнуть, решила ненадолго прилечь. Не успела ее голова коснуться подушки, как она уснула мертвым сном.

После того, как А-Цин покинула ее, а госпожа Лань ушла за ней, Ринг больше не могла сидеть и спокойно и держать себя в руках. Нужно было как-то отвлечься. Она попросила принести ей запасы трав и занялась зельем.

Она перетирала травы и раз за разом заглядывала в рецепт, ни одна строчка из которого не удержалась в ее голове дольше чем на минуту. Одурманивающий запах был лёгким и острым, поражающим ум подобно сильному наркотическому снотворному. Склянки и пучки трав расплывались перед ее глазами, и она периодически останавливалась и задумывалась о чем-то постороннем.

Каждый день, с самой первой встречи с Лин она считала ее хорошим человеком. Что-то родное и приятное исходило от нее — обстоятельства показывали, что они вряд ли смогут сблизиться, но Ринг казалось, будто она знает ее уже сотню лет.   
Вокруг на ее вопросы все отвечали одинаково и говорили о том, что Лин держится отстранённо, и никто не знает, что там у нее в голове. И, по правде говоря, это никому и не интересно.

— Не обращай внимания на нее, она странная…

— А, Лин? Ну, она довольно закрытый человек, знаешь… как бы это так помягче сказать…

— Ой, да ладно тебе! У нас есть столько интересных тем, которые можно обсудить, зачем говорить о ней!

— Ходячее уныние, что тут скажешь… не прощу ей того, как она обошлась со мной на финальном экзамене! Кто вообще поставил ее в проверяющую комиссию! 

В общем, вопреки всему, Ринг почему-то не могла отвернуться и забыть о ней. Зрелище боя в лесу не шло из ее головы: Ринг тогда смогла разглядеть ее со всех сторон и замиловаться тем, как она дерется. Как изгибается, ловко уворачивается, держится сосредоточенно, и главное, без тени страха. Лин была первым человеком на ее памяти, которого ей не удалось напугать.

Она все ещё помнила ее вес на своих руках и помнила, какими на ощупь были ее волосы, в которые Ринг зарылась пальцами когда опускала на траву ее голову. По привычке она все пыталась заметить хоть что-то, хоть какую-то эмоцию, страх, опасение, интерес, что угодно, ведь это нужно было ей для допроса, но тогда у нее не вышло найти к ней подход. Ринг растерялась и почему-то начала глупо улыбаться.

Немногим позже она поняла, что просто не может не улыбаться рядом с Лин. Казалось, она надеется на какую-то реакцию, но только спустя больше года натыкания на холодную стену Ринг приняла свою полную безоружность перед ней. Раньше она использовала улыбку так, как хотелось ей, только тогда, когда это было нужно, но сейчас ее лицо не подчинялось ее желанию, словно показывая: вот она, вот она я, спроси меня о чем-то, поговори со мной, сделай мне шаг навстречу, я здесь, настоящая и живая. Впервые ее улыбка была правдивой и искренней. 

Но Лин не делала шагов навстречу, не спрашивала и не говорила ничего, но и не отталкивала слишком сильно. Если бы Ринг получила внятное "нет", она бы не стала продолжать навязываться со своей дружбой, но ничего такого так и не произошло. 

Годы шли семимильными шагами, и однажды настал день, когда госпожа Лань поставила их работать вместе.   
Первые миссии проходили спокойно: Лин не разговаривала с ней и решала все сама. Где они будут ночевать, где будет оставаться Ринг, если Лин придется вступить в драку; она самостоятельно договаривалась обо всем и выясняла информацию у местных. Ринг находила странным то, что такой далёкий от общения человек так искусно умеет находить общий язык с людьми, но потом вспомнила, что Лин всё-таки много времени проводила с обычным народом, бедняками и больными, прислужниками и монахами в храмах.

Однажды осенью их отправили в далёкий регион, где завелась непонятная разновидность водных гулей. Местные жители рассказывали, что в деревне появился какой-то вор, который повадился красть исключительно сидящих на яйцах кур. После него на насестах оставались непонятные мокрые следы, и хозяева видели, что следы эти не высыхают неделями.   
Лин провела пару дней в расспросах и сборе данных, а Ринг только ходила за ней и наблюдала за ее работой. Странно, но после их первой встречи Лин ни разу не использовала при ней духовную энергию: в нескольких стычках с мертвецами она справлялась с мечом и голыми руками, уничтожая злобных существ без другого оружия или печатей.

Вечером они направились к озеру, которое находилось тут же. В сумерках вода выглядела черной, как и листья вокруг. Мир потемнел и каждый его сантиметр изменился в цвете, и пока Лин обходила озёро по краю, Ринг вышла вперёд к причалу.   
Шестое чувство подсказывало ей, что рядом с ним что-то есть. Она забыла, что не может защищаться, и намерено тихо приблизилась к краю. Ринг подняла готовую к удару ладонь, что, впрочем, было совершенно бесполезным, и наклонилась над водой.

Над тихим озером прозвучал пронзительный окрик.  
— ЛИН! 

Очнулась Ринг уже в постоялом дворе. В комнате было темно, а Лин сидела рядом на ее кровати и разглядывала собственные сплетённые в замок пальцы.

— Ты запросто могла погибнуть.

Ринг резко поднялась на подушках.   
Голос Лин звучал настолько непохоже на нее, что она испугалась, что перед ней какое-то существо, которое приняло форму Лин и обманывает ее. Дверь и окно были закрыты на засов, а стены — древние деревянные доски — имели не меньше восьми сантиметров в толщину. Она прикинула свои возможности сбежать.

— Нет, я в порядке, — Ринг бодро подскочила и сделала пару движений перед ней, якобы пытаясь показать свое совершенно здоровое состояние.

Рука с горячими пальцами схватила ее за запястье. Ринг застыла в ужасе.

Если это то, о чем она думает, сражаться нет никакого смысла, а убежать уже не выйдет. 

Наверное, остаётся только позвать на помощь.

И тут Лин подняла на нее свои глаза.   
Они были точно такие же, как та недвижимая вода, отражающая ночное небо; Ринг подумала, что они похожи на темные туннели, сырые и неприветливые, но внутри них, тем не менее, горела жизнь.

— Обещай мне, что ты больше никогда не будешь делать так.  
Рука на запястье потянула ее к Лин, и сердце Ринг застучало быстрее. Наверное, от страха в ней от низа живота к лицу поднялась обжигающе горячая волна, и ее ладони потеряли хватку и силу. Но чего бояться, это же настоящая Лин! 

И настоящая, и нет.

Тем временем, теплые руки нагло вцепились в ее талию и с силой потянули её ещё ближе. Ей не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как в дурмане приподнять подолы и опуститься к Лин на колени. 

Она сама не могла поверить в то, что только что сделала, но тогда она только подчинялась движениям Лин и ее силе, притягивающей Ринг во всех смыслах.

Они были так близко. Слишком близко, неправильно близко; удивительно близко. Руки Ринг откровенно дрожали, но она сумела устроиться ровно и опустить их, прижимая голову Лин к себе. Она закрыла глаза, и Лин одновременно с ней сделала то же самое.

Лицо Лин оказалось на уровне шеи Ринг; с тяжелым выдохом горячий воздух коснулся выемки между ее ключицами.  
Руки легли на ее талию, сжимая до хруста костей; голова Лин чуть-чуть подвинулась, и к коже на краткий миг прижалось Ринг что-то мягкое. Из-под опущенных вниз черных ресниц слабо светилось жёлтым.

Ринг резко отстранилась и ухватила ее лицо своими ладонями. Она подняла ее голову, и встретила ее искаженный одержимостью взгляд.

Глаза Лин, до этого чистые и черные, наполнились плавающими желтыми искорками, что двигались по кругу, всплывая и угасая снова; она глядела на Ринг необычно сознательно, так, будто все ее чувства вырвались наружу. Для одного раза это было слишком много. 

В следующую секунду рука из талии Ринг поднялась к ее затылку.

Отбрасывать воспоминания было трудно, подобно возвращению на поверхность из тянущей водной глубины. Ринг отрывисто выдохнула и поняла, что устала слишком сильно.

Осенний лес; сухие кусты, похожие на рыжее пушистое перекатиполе. Кора деревьев покрыта золотом, а солнце спускается к земле гладкими косыми лучами.  
— Лин, почему ты не хочешь ответить мне?  
— Потому что я знаю, что если начну отвечать, ты будешь трещать так долго, что тебя никто не остановит.  
— Неправда!  
— А как же.

Весна, дорога на холме над деревней; предзакатное небо и идущие навстречу с обедних работ селяне.  
— Послушай, ты знаешь… я тут подумала, я ведь никогда не видела, как ты улыбаешься.  
Тишина.  
— Ты не хочешь… э… улыбнуться мне?  
— С чего мне просто так улыбаться?  
— Ну, э… не знаю. Я просто хотела попросить тебя…  
— Тогда скажи что-нибудь смешное.  
— Что? — Лин говорит с таким серьезным лицом, что Ринг не удерживается и смеётся.  
Улыбка.  
— О, ты улыбаешься!! Не могу поверить, ты в самом деле улыбаешься!! Это удивительно!!  
— Пфф…  
Лин поворачивает голову в сторону.  
— То же мне, нашла неземное чудо.  
"Да брось ты, она всему так радуется" — думает она, но Ринг об этом никогда не узнает.

Ринг повернулась на спину и положила пахнущую зельями ладонь на горячий лоб.  
Ночью многие чувства становятся острее, и сейчас ей было некуда бежать от чувства стыда за их с Лин прошлое.   
Ринг так и не узнала, что происходит, когда ее глаза зажигаются странным жёлтым. Она на интуитивном уровне понимала, что в этом нет ничего опасного или плохого, ведь от Лин не исходит желания убийства. Ещё она выяснила, что такое происходит каждый раз, когда она расстраивается из-за чего-то.

Что вообще способно расстроить её? Разве это возможно, заставить ее переживать настолько сильные чувства, чтобы ею овладело что-то, после чего она не помнит что делала или говорила?

Ринг бессовестно пользовалась этим состоянием. В первое время, когда ещё не понимала суть этого процесса, она осмеливалась вести себя так, будто все, что было ранее, происходило взаправду. 

Случайные объятья, пара попыток поцеловать Лин хотя бы в щеку — Ринг так сильно покрыло нахлынувшее счастье, что она не заботилась о статусе их отношений. Но Лин как всегда быстро расставляла все на свои места, и когда Ринг поняла, что она ничего не помнит, и что эта одержимость начинается тогда, когда Лин чувствует боль, ей стало противно от всего произошедшего.

Все закончилось в тот летний вечер, когда после случая в кабачке она решила поговорить с Лин по-человечески. После того, как Ринг поняла, что случается, когда силы Лин выходят из-под контроля по-настоящему, и сама чуть не погибла из-за этого, ей нужно было узнать хоть что-то. Хоть какую-то долю правды.

Она взяла вино и постучалась в двери к покоях Лин. Никакого ответа не последовало.

"Она что, знает, что это я, и поэтому не хочет открывать?"

Внезапно изнутри Ринг будто по живому разодрало острым отчаянием, она отступила на шаг от двери; на глаза навернулись слезы. Что-то подсказывало ей — это конец. Но конец чего? Для Лин ничего не начиналось, и заканчиваться тоже было нечему.  
Как только госпожа Лань разделила их, Лин сразу же потеряла всякий интерес к ней.

Но это же не так. Не может быть так. Лин не такая, она хороший человек, она не может просто забыть о ней!

Ринг вытерла лицо и подошла к окну. Она постучала тихо и аккуратно, чтобы не привлечь стражей. Лин не ответила.  
Никто не открыл ей, а свет изнутри отображал тень Лин, которая даже не повернула голову на стук.

Это конец, смирись. 

Хорошо, раз конец, значит конец, подумала Ринг и открыла вино. Не долго думая, она ударила краешком фляги о стекло.

"Может, хоть так она обратит на меня внимание" — тупо подумала Ринг.

— За нас! — Хрипло выкрикнула она и подняла фляжку.

Ринг вздоргнула всем телом и вернулась в реальность. За дверью кто-то стоял.

***

— Заклинатель должен научиться прощать. Прощать себя, прощать людей, которых ему приходится спасать. Прощать мир за то, что он не идеален, и что его постоянно приходится поддерживать в равновесии. Прощать то, что даже для бессмертных существует гибель от меча. 

Деревянный меч рассек воздух со свистом.

— Прими свои чувства, и отпусти их. Только так ты избавишься от страха и научишься управлять своими силами.

Лин кружилась, сражаясь с рассветной серостью и холодными ночными ветрами. Раз за разом, удар за ударом; мах, вдох, разворот, выдох. Кончик меча вытянулся вперёд. 

Ей запретили, но она пришла, вырубила охрану и нагло вторглась в покои Ринг, и все ради того, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как она спит.  
Убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Что после всего она хотя бы может уснуть.

Меч летал из стороны в сторону, и ее движения становились резче. 

Ей запретили, но она пришла, вытерла пахучую зелень с пальцев Ринг и открыла окно. В ее покоях было слишком душно, ее щеки были слишком красными от жары.

С размахом, меч полетел над деревьями и скрылся в туманной пропасти. Лин остановилась, пытаясь осознать, что она только что сделала.

У нее не было сил на это все. Ни на какое-то "принятие", ни на работу с А-Цин, ни на Ринг, которая после того, как оказалась взаперти, начала беспокоить ее ещё сильнее.

Лин была не в порядке. Все ее прошлое поднялось снежным комом и давило на нее, от него нужно было избавляться и работать над ним, но она больше не знала, где найти силу воли для этого. 

На ее лице потекло что-то, и она подумала, что плачет, но это был всего лишь дождь. Теперь нужно будет искать свободный павильон для занятий с А-Цин.

Честное слово, лучше бы она плакала. Ей стало бы легче, прямо как в детстве. Но умела ли она плакать? Или забыла о том, что такое слезы, когда выплакала целые реки за своими родителями и семьей, бросившей ее в Облачных глубинах? 

Падающие капли ускорялись, а тучи задвигались быстрее на сером небе, под серым ветром среди серых листьев. 

Лин хотела, чтобы Ринг освободили, но до конца не понимала, зачем ей это нужно. Напротив, это же так удобно — прислужница сказала ей держаться подальше от нее, а благодаря аресту ей не надо было даже предпринимать что-то, чтобы избежать встречи с Ринг.

Но это было неправильно. 

Даже если она попробует исполнить наставления госпожи прислужницы, кого ей учить искусству забывать страхи? А-Цин?

На этой мысли Лин словно осенило. А-Цин ведь была лучшим из вариантов! 

Она села на камень на тренировочной площадке и призадумалась.

Если так прикинуть, то они с А-Цин были в чем-то похожи. Обе они выросли без родителей и не знали родительской любви, к тому же, А-Цин наверняка хочет по окончанию учебы достать Сюэ Яна и снести ему голову. Лин и сама была бы не против чего-то такого, но это в конце-концов было местью, следствием боли, которую эта месть никак не восполнит. 

Она не сразу услышала скользящие шаги по ступенькам справа: А-Цин приблизилась тихо, как и подобает бродяжке. Поначалу Лин показалось, что у нее галлюцинации, но А-Цин на самом деле проснулась так рано и зачем-то пошла сюда.

Надеясь, что это ей не привиделось, Лин спросила:  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?   
А-Цин подошла и уселась рядом.  
— Мне не спится.   
Лин оглядела ее с головы до ног и не нашлась что ответить. Ей наверное надо было спросить, не приснился ли А-Цин какой-то кошмар, но она и сама догадывалась, что ответ на вопрос будет утвердительным.

— Ты обещала мне, что поможешь отомстить ему, — заговорила А-Цин.   
— Да, — Лин кивнула, — я сдерживаю свои обещания.

Однако сейчас она не могла сказать точно. По словам прислужницы, именно мести следует избегать старательнее всего.

— Ты знаешь, я каждый день думаю об этом, — А-Цин не чувствовала, что для обычных обстоятельств разговор был несколько странным. Но под серым небом и серыми листьями сон и жизнь сошлись на грани дрёмы для нее: с каждым днём она приобретала все большую уверенность в своих намерениях, и каждое утро просыпалась раньше времени с одними и теми же мыслями.

— Каждый день вспоминаешь, что хочешь расправиться с ним? 

— Да, — А-Цин подтянула согнутые в коленях ноги к подбородку, — и я правда надеюсь на тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты помогла мне.

Лин небрежно откинулась назад и опёрлась на камень руками.  
— Я уже тебе помогаю. Пройдет пара-тройка лет, и ты сама увидишь результаты.

— Это долго.

— Это быстро, А-Цин, — примирительно ответила Лин, — со скидкой на твои способности, это вообще рекорд.

"Что же, а она на самом деле и не такая хмурая, как все говорят", — подумала А-Цин.  
Двое немного помолчали. Вокруг серый цвет становился светлее, и на земле, на листьях и деревьях начали появляться другие оттенки. Утро было пасмурным, а солнце увидеть было невозможно.

— Как долго Ринг будет под арестом? 

Вопрос настиг Лин неожиданно, но она и головы не повернула в сторону А-Цин.  
— Не знаю.

— Знаешь.

С шарканьем А-Цин поднялась и встала напротив.  
— Она важна для тебя. Ты не можешь не знать таких деталей.

Северный ветер остудил лицо А-Цин и вернул ее в тот день, когда она бежала по полевой дороге через поселки и деревни и ночевала в заброшенном доме.

— Ты не думаешь, что лезешь не в свое дело?

А-Цин отошла на шаг, приподняла руки и потянулась.  
— Ладно, не хочешь говорить, не надо. Может, приступим к тренировке прямо сейчас?

Дождь закончился, так и не начавшись. У Лин не было меча, но это можно легко решить. Нужно попросить в оружейной что-то потяжелее и покрепче — раз А-Цин хочет, ее тренировки станут ещё сложнее чем раньше.


	7. Прыжок в пропасть

— Одна из твоих учениц уже целый месяц сидит в заперти.

Лань Цижень обратился к сестре, но та оставалась стоять у окна молча.  
Подождав с полминуты, он прокашлялся и повторил более требовательным тоном.  
— Ты не хочешь объяснить это как-то?

Светло-голубая занавесь колыхалась перед глазами, частично закрывая силуэт сестры. Лань Цижень раздражённо приподнял её и зацепил за резной столбик.

— Не думаю, что я должна объясняться перед тобой. Девушка несёт своё наказание. Больше мне сказать нечего.

Госпожа Лань отчеканила сухо, но Лань Цижень не повелся на этот строгий тон.

— Мы в одном ордене, и женская половина находится и под моей ответственностью. Если не из побуждений совести, то только ради безопасности остальных детей ты должна сказать, что у вас там случилось.

Висок госпожи Лань пробило резкой болью. Она не подняла рук от подоконника, но только склонила голову чуть в сторону. Для Лань Циженя этого было достаточно, чтобы считать её состояние, но он молчал, дожидаясь ответа.

— Старуха-прислужница рассказала мне всё, — госпожа Лань бросила свои слова раздражённо, махнув рукой, будто делая одолжение, — это случилось снова. 

Молчание.

— У Лин проблемы с контролем.

Услышав это, Лань Цижень с шелестом длинных белых одежд поднялся и в два шага оказался рядом с окном.  
— И вы до сих пор не выяснили, что это такое? — госпожа Лань продолжала упрямо не смотреть в его сторону.

— Старуха рассказала, что на этот раз это случилось из-за того, что Ринг попала в опасность, — она дёрнула рукой, остановилась на полпути, но потом все же подняла её выше и потерла двумя пальцами переносицу, — я как раз думала, что с ними делать, но после некоторых событий решила взять Ринг под домашний арест. Хорошо, что она сама дала мне повод для этого.

Лань Цижень сохранял внешнюю холодность, но было понятно, что этот рассказ не вызывает у него никаких положительных эмоций. Если бы не воспитание, эти двое уже сцепились в споре — ситуация в среде заклинателей стала очень нестабильной ещё с гибели Не Минцзюэ, а теперь и с Нечистой Юдоли начали прилетать письма с тревожными сообщениями. В добавок ко всему, у них в ордене имелась предположительная цель сильного убийцы и нестабильная заклинательница, о чьих силах никому толком ничего не известно.

— Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь нравоучения…

— Но ты все равно возьмёшься меня поучать.

Двое переглянулись.

— Нет, я хочу предложить отправить эту девушку в другой орден, — прямо сказал Лань Цижень, — если ты продержишь её взаперти ещё дольше, это вызовет вопросы. Ты сама установила себе правила, по которым не имеешь права наказывать её строже.

"Зато ты бы точно отыгрался на ней за всё хорошее," — язвительности госпожи Лань не было предела.

— Никогда не думала что скажу такое, но ты наверное прав, — она скрестила руки на груди и прошлась языком по щеке изнутри, задумываясь, — лучше не оглашать её проступка, а без знания того, что именно она сделала, могут появиться интересные косые взгляды. Вот только куда?

— В Юньмэн, — Лань Цижень не спрашивал, а утверждал, и госпожа Лань посмотрела на его хмурый, как высеченный в скале, профиль.  
— К Цзян Чэну? — как можно более спокойно поинтересовалась она.

— Да, а что такое? Тебя что-то в нём не устраивает?

Госпожа Лань фыркнула.

— Ты сам знаешь, что он после подхода в Илин уже много лет как с цепи сорвался.   
— На своих людей он не бросается, — немедля отозвался Лань Цижень, — у него репутация безупречного лидера и воина. Там девушка будет в безопасности, а сам он не очень-то переживает о своих послужных списках. Ты сможешь забрать её когда угодно.

"Конечно, если от неё будет что забирать"

***

Спустя четыре года. 

За несколько лет о Сюэ Яне все забыли, а легенды среди простых людей пошумели и стихли, оставляя голову Цзинь Гуанъяо в покое. Всё, о чём ему следовало заботиться ранее, ушло в небытие — и как бы не было отвратительно, он считал это своего рода победой.

Весь сад был засажен пионами, и возле крытой галереи мирно просыхали под солнцем коротко стриженные кусты.  
Когда Цзинь Гуанъяо найдет того, кого можно будет послать к садовнику, он притащит этого дармоеда сюда и накажет. С ровной улыбкой и учтивым тоном, конечно, но до этого ещё нужно подождать. 

Цзинь Гуанъяо рывком обернулся.

На тропинке сзади него стоял человек.

— Откуда ты здесь взялся? — спросил он, удерживая рвущийся изнутри страх за вожжи.

Сюэ Ян широко улыбнулся. Из-под бледно-розовой губы показался чуть торчащий клычок.  
— Как невежливо, Яо, как невежливо. Неужто с нашей последней встречи глава Ланлинь Цзинь растерял всякий такт и понятие о воспитанности?

Цзинь Гуанъяо обернулся к нему всем телом и сцепил в руках за спиной инкрустированный чистым золотом веер. На слова Сюэ Яна он не улыбнулся, но ответил спокойно и как-то очень тихо.  
— Нежданный гость, что поделать. Если бы ты предупредил меня о цели своего визита заранее…

Сюэ Ян рассмеялся.  
— Ты тупой? Как я мог тебя предупредить, если ты сам якобы держал меня под стражей и наблюдением в том чертовом болоте в городе И?

— Так не веди себя как свинья в таком случае, — развел руками Цзинь Гуанъяо, игнорируя часть со словом "тупой", — и говори сейчас же, зачем ты пришел.

— Разрешения у тебя спросить пришел, — произнес Сюэ Ян, нетерпеливо постукивая стопой и закатив глаза с лицом человека, который съел что-то не то, — боюсь, чтоб ты меня где-нибудь не прикончил, ха-ха.

Цзинь Гуанъяо приподнял брови.

— Нужно, чтобы ты пустил меня в Безмолвные леса.

— Ты на всю голову больной, Сюэ Ян, — Цзинь Гуанъяо заговорил ещё на слове "Безмолвные", но Сюэ Ян не обратил на него внимания.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы выжившая девчонка покинула гнёздышко в Гусу и начала действовать и приносить тебе проблемы, то пожалуйста, можешь избавиться от меня на месте. Мне все равно.

— Что? — глаза Цзинь Гуанъяо остро блеснули.

Сюэ Ян потянулся лениво, и с собранной в хвост черной гривой и темной одеждой сделался похож на огромного кота. Когда чёрный кот переходит твою дорогу, это сулит скорое несчастье.  
— Слепышка выжила, а в Гусу её кто-то подобрал и выходил, и ты не сможешь убить меня за то, что я не успел с ней расправиться, потому что без меня ты не сможешь избавиться от неё сейчас. 

Возможно, кого-то другого такие вести лишили бы дара речи, но Сюэ Ян не мог сказать, знал ли Цзинь Гуанъяо о выжившей девочке раньше. Собственно, это его не очень волновало.

— Как ты собираешься это сделать? 

Сюэ Ян встрепенулся и подошёл поближе к Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
Он приблизил свое лицо к его уху, но Цзинь Гуанъяо не стал ни отходить, ни отворачиваться.

Спустя несколько сказанных шёпотом слов он произнес:  
— Только с условием, что ты убьешь её и не оставишь свидетелей.

— Ну и ты и мерзкая мразь, Яо! — восхищённо выкрикнул Сюэ Ян. Цзинь Гуанъяо мягко оттолкнул его подбородк от себя кончиком веера, но Сюэ Ян выхватил веер из его рук и выбросил в кусты. Цзинь Гуанъяо неожиданно почувствовал себя безоружным. 

— Во-первых, не забывай, с кем ты разговариваешь, — сказал он, когда Сюэ Ян отошёл от него сам, — а во-вторых, я только делаю то, что должен.

— Ага, и жизни невинного ребенка тебе не жалко… и Не Минцзюэ ты убил, потому что должен… — Сюэ Ян оттопырил нижнюю губу и изобразил обиженное лицо, — бедный, обиженный Цзинь Гуанъяо!

— Хватит, — процедил Цзинь Гуанъяо.   
Волосы на затылке Сюэ Яна приподнялись, и он оглянулся вокруг.

Справа, слева и позади него собрались мечники и лучники, готовые нанести удар быстрее молнии.  
— Мои люди могут провести тебя к выходу, — мягко произнес Цзинь Гуанъяо.

— Нет нужды, — Сюэ Ян улыбнулся и в один прыжок оказался на крыше галереи.

Больше его в Ланьлинь Цзинь никто не видел.

***

Высокое зеркало имело немного облезлую раму — на неё А-Цин несчитанное количество раз кидала свои вещи, а потом утром уворачивалась от Лин, которая бросала эти вещи в неё.   
В комнате было тихо и спокойно, на полу дымилась ароматическая лампа, а рядом с ней валялась коробочка от масла. 

А-Цин отодвинула коробочку ногой и встала напротив зеркала. 

Первым, что она замечала, глядя на себя в зеркало, всегда были белые глаза. Пустые и мертвенно-спокойные, они выглядели так, будто принадлежали не ей. В них не было боли, не было смеха и памяти — хотелось бы А-Цин знать, как мог бы выглядеть их цвет.

На её пальцах давно зажили мозоли, а сами руки сильно вытянулись, и пальцы с ладонями были непривычно длинными. Правой рукой А-Цин провела по собственному животу. Ощущение было такое, будто на неё надели здоровенную перчатку. 

На бледной коже живота была маленькая коричневая родинка и большая темная немного выше. Из-под белого белья подымалась дорожка темно-русых волос: такие же волосы, мягкие и тонкие, покрыли её ноги до колен. А-Цин провела ладонью и по косточке до колена, одновременно высматривая, как её ненормально длинная нога выглядит в зеркале. 

“Интересно, это со всеми такое происходит? — пространно размышляла она. — Какой-то идиотизм. Постоянно они трещат обо всём, но не об этом! Даже спросить не у кого."

На переносице ближе к левой брови откуда-то тоже появилась светлая родинка. Челка давно отросла, а А-Цин так и не научилась красиво собирать волосы, поэтому потрёпанные гребешком пряди обрамляли её неестественно вытянутое лицо как ошметки вымнутой ткани. 

А-Цин выхватила найденный на последней тренировке с Лин василёк и приложила его к волосам возле лица. Повернула голову в сторону, затем в другую.

Бесполезно.   
С её глазами ничего не могло придать её лицу жизни или какого-то выражения. Однажды Лин сказала, что они похожи на перламутр, но это было лишь однажды. Потом она быстро забыла об этом и погнала её на десятый круг тренировки, пытаясь заставить забыть и её. 

А-Цин же забыть не могла.

Никто ни разу не упрекнул её за цвет глаз в Гусу. Даже девочки, которые считали, что Ринг наказали из-за А-Цин, позже подошли и извинились перед ней, но самой А-Цин почему-то было не всё равно. Она не знала, почему так. 

А-Цин села на футон, который не складывала в шкаф никогда, и принялась бессознательно разворачивать бинт для тренировок. 

В дверь громко постучали, и А-Цин дернулась. Звук был такой, будто дверь пытаются выбить.

— А-Цин!!! А-Цин, ты здесь?! Почему ты не открываешь, А-Цин?! Что-то произошло?! С тобой что-то случилось?! Тебя похитили?! — из-за двери вскричал задорный девичий голос.

— Нет!!! — так же громко отозвалась А-Цин. Она подскочила, наскоро оделась и открыла дверь.  
Миг спустя на неё набросилось длинное нескладное тело на голову выше её.  
Её рёбра сдавило, и чтобы удержать равновесие, А-Цин закружилась с девушкой и опустила её на пол.  
— Скажи мне, если бы меня похитили, на какой ответ ты могла бы надеяться, спрашивая меня об этом из-за двери?

Девушка только рассмеялась. А-Цин уже не раз замечала, как она похожа на госпожу Лань — такая же сероглазая и светловолосая, и вымахала точно так же. Когда-то давно это А-Цин была выше на голову её, а она бегала за ней с заинтересованным взглядом и задавала сотню глупых вопросов в секунду.

— Это была шутка, глупая! — девушка постучала её по носу длинным пальцем. — Шут-ка!

А-Цин отмахнулась от её руки, но девушка не успокоилась.  
— Ой, ну кто это тут у нас такой маленький и злой? — она склонилась с высоты своего роста к лицу А-Цин. — А-Цин, хорошая девочка! Будешь злиться — не получишь шоколадку!

— Будет шоколадка — будет и разговор, а так злюсь сколько хочу из-за всяких дурочек. Можно узнать, ты чего явилась так рано?

Откуда-то перед носом А-Цин появился большой тряпьяной мешок.  
— Будем собирать липу, — лучезарно улыбнулась девушка. 

"Черт," — подумала А-Цин.

— Бог ты мой, да от него несёт! — снаружи послышался чей-то голос.  
— Не несёт, а пахнет, — прозвучал ответ в шаге от двери А-Цин, — в эти мешки каждый год собирают липу. От них пахнет как от чая, мне нравится.

Кто-то закашлялся. После какой-то суматохи какая-то девушка вскрикнула:  
— Ну беги-беги! Я тебя ещё достану!

Мимо открытой двери промчалась с хохотом чья-то фигура, а за ней последовала разъярённая девушка со взлохмаченными волосами и испорчённой прической. Похоже, кто-то пытался одеть ей на голову мешок.

Подруга А-Цин дернула её за руку, и та последовала за ней.   
Было раннее утро, солнце только-только показалось из-за гористого горизонта за деревьями вокруг Облачных глубин. Обувь А-Цин скользила по умытых росой травах, а запах цветущей липы лился ей в лицо, как сладко пахнущие пары чайной. 

Бо́льшая часть ордена, состоящая из старших девушек, собралась собирать липу у целого насаждения возле ступенчатого обрыва, который плавно уходил вниз к рисовым полям. К деревьям подбирались по-разному: кто-то воспользовался мечом, кто пытался лезть. Все вокруг кричали друг другу о чём-то так, словно разучились нормально разговаривать.

А-Цин в свою очередь забрала мешок и вылезла на липу, чьи ветви начинались довольно высоко. Меж листьев с такой высоты было видно, что день будет солнечным: рисовые поля внизу устилал густой туман, который испарялся и исчезал по мере того, как солнце подымалось выше.

Мешок был большим, и держать его было тоже неудобно. А-Цин то и дело подхватывала его поудобнее, а он всё выскальзывал из её рук и так и норовил свалиться вниз.

— Эй, А-Цин!

— Что?!

— Мы же лучшие подруги, так?

— Ну да, и что?

— Ты не хочешь мне помочь?

А-Цин глянула вниз. Под деревом стояла её подруга с пустым мешком в руках и смотрела на неё умоляюще.

— Если это значит, что мне придётся делать все за тебя, то нет! — она на миг отвлёклась, подтянула мешок и протянула руку, нашаривая ею ветвь. Ветви под рукой не оказалось.  
А-Цин кубарем полетела вниз.

Она не успела понять что к чему, когда уже лежала на своей подруге, а мешок валялся где-то в стороне. Липовый цвет из него вывалился и рассыпался по траве рядом.

Подруга приподняла её за плечи и отодвинула, выбираясь из-под её тела.   
— С тобой всё в порядке? — обеспокоено спросила она, попутно ощупывая себя на предмет повреждений.

А-Цин лежала как упала, блином на траве спиной.   
— Вот если бы было у меня ядро, такого бы не случилось, — она приподнялась на локтях, но затем снова упала на траву. Подруга присела, скрестив ноги, рядом с ней.

— Опять ты об этом, — пробурчала она, — сейчас ты должна переживать, не сломалось ли у тебя что-то. Вон, на ноги встать не можешь! А у тебя всё это проклятое ядро в голове.

А-Цин переползла в сторону и положила голову ей на колено.

— Ты можешь хоть когда-то, хоть где-то не быть такой загруженной и серьёзной? 

А-Цин промолчала. Кто-то неподалеку начал возмущаться, что они вдвоём бездельничают, но она пропустила это мимо ушей.

— Ты не представляешь как ты похожа на Лин в такие моменты, — негромко повела дальше девушка. А-Цин оживилась и, извернувшись, посмотрела на неё.  
— Правда? 

Девушка кивнула.  
— Её влияние сказывается на тебе очень сильно. Иногда мне кажется, что мы с тобой из разных поколений. 

Это было пятнадцатое лето А-Цин. Она не заметила, как пролетело это время, но с тех пор, как Ринг отправили в Юньмэн, она ни разу не забывала о том, что видела в том кабачке собственными глазами. Сильнее всего её заботила одна важная цель — заполучение ядра. 

На деле, А-Цин ни на йоту не приблизилась к разгадке произошедшего четыре года назад, но отказываться от расследования не хотела. Сюэ Ян тогда был в Гусу, так близко к ней, а она тогда не смогла бы себя защитить. Да и сейчас, наверное, не сможет. 

До сих пор её накрывало возмущение от его наглости. Он посмел явиться прямиком в Гусу; он посмел забрать меч даочжана и расхаживать с ним, как со своей собственностью. А-Цин думала, что если когда-нибудь она победит его, то заберёт Шуанхуа себе.

Мысли о победе все ещё были далекими от реальности — А-Цин не представляла, как она может осуществить подобное. Спустя столько лет против Сюэ Яна у неё не было ни единого шанса, и это злило её так сильно, что она просыпалась по ночам и шла в тренировочный зал, чтобы выбить свою злость с помощью меча.

Ни одна свободная минута не проходила без мысли, что она тратит её зря. Она должна бежать, учить, делать, тренироваться, и плевать, что у неё и так только четыре часа на сон в сутки, а старые мозоли от перегрузок недавно стали вскрываться. 

Её подруга что-то говорила ей, но у А-Цин с трудом получалось слушать.

Она собрала свой положенный мешок, и теперь нужно заняться реальной работой. Нужно найти Лин.

— Мин Юань! Сдашь мой мешок за меня, хорошо? 

А-Цин поднялась и потрусила одежду, убирая траву. 

— Ты что, даже не поможешь мне? — прозвучал отчаянный окрик.

— Нет! — махнула А-Цин и исчезла за ближайшим павильоном.

Она металась по дорожкам и павильонам в поисках Лин, пока не наткнулась на неё и госпожу Лань за поворотом к библиотеке.  
Между ними шел спор. Лин не позволяла себе повышать тона, но А-Цин хорошо слышала госпожу Лань, которая несколько раз твердо произнесла "нет" и "это не обсуждается". Лин заметила А-Цин первой, поклонилась и отошла в сторону.

— Почему ты здесь? — поинтересовалась она. — Ты должна была быть вместе со всеми, собирать липу. Кто разрешил тебе бродить вокруг просто так?

Лин сняла несколько травинок с одежды А-Цин, и вдруг А-Цин перехватила её руку. Обе про себя отметили, что А-Цин как-то незаметно стала почти одного с Лин роста.

— Пойдем потренируемся.

И А-Цин потащила её за собой. 

***

Почти четыре часа беспрерывно А-Цин размахивала мечом, и удары её становились то слабее, то сильнее, то снова слабее. Для Лин такие драки не были чем-то очень сложным, но она уже с десяток раз спрашивала А-Цин, не устала ли она и не хочет ли она хоть на минуту передохнуть.

— Хорошо, я признаю твою выносливость, если ты этого хочешь, — Лин опустила меч и остановила А-Цин рукой.

— Твоё признание мне не нужно, — А-Цин попыталась вырваться, но меч тоже опустила. Лин ослабила хватку на её плече и А-Цин отошла, разминая руки и стирая кровь с ладоней белыми рукавами.

— Что тебе тогда надо? В чем причина такого припадка сегодня? — от внимания Лин не ушли и пятна на форме А-Цин. Она так и не смогла отучить её так пренебрежительно относиться к своей одежде.

— Ядро! — выкрикнула А-Цин ей в лицо. — Мне нужно ядро, чёрт побери! Я уже начинаю сомневаться в его существовании. Что нужно сделать, чтобы наконец-то заполучить его?

Акт ярости не справил на Лин должного впечатления. Она закрыла нос рукавом:  
— Когда ты чистила свои зубы в последний раз? 

А-Цин неловко отвернулась. 

— Зачем тебе ядро? — спросила Лин.

"Для мести."

— Я хочу видеть хоть какой-то результат своей работы… — начала было А-Цин, но Лин бесцеремонно перебила её.

— Ты хочешь отомстить, — не терпящим возражений тоном сказала она, — а жажда мести никогда не поможет тебе добраться до своей цели быстро.

— Месть — это и есть моя цель. 

Лин смотрела на А-Цин и узнавала в ней себя. Неужели она, пытаясь вырастить её правильно, так ничего и не добилась?

— Оставь меч и давай… — слово застряло комом в горле Лин, — ...помедитируем. 

А-Цин без слов упала наземь. 

Лин вдохнула, тяжело выдохнула и вдохнула снова. Воздух казался очень густым и плотным, а сама Лин последние несколько лет начала замечать, что стала намного уязвимее. 

— Помнишь, я говорила тебе о боли и страхе? — осторожно спросила она, стараясь начать разговор правильно.

В ответ последовал кивок.

— Чтобы перестать желать мести, тебе нужно принять свои чувства и оставить прошлое в прошлом, а Сюэ Яна — на попечение вселенной. Закрой глаза.

А-Цин скривилась, но исполнила указание.

Лин смотрела на её лицо и опасалась, что не сможет подобрать нужные слова, но слова и не нуждались в том, чтобы их подбирать.

— Я знаю, каково это — терять самых близких, — очень тихо начала Лин, — я потеряла очень важных мне людей когда-то давно.

"И сейчас продолжаю терять."

— В мире случаются ужасные вещи, и происходит такое очень часто. Иногда выходит так, что они случаются с тобой.

Сама Лин не понимала, зачем попросила А-Цин прикрыть глаза. Может, потому что просто боялась.

— Чтобы быть смелее, чтобы быть сильнее, нужно понять, что жизнь не бесконечна и не всегда счастлива. Понять по-настоящему. Принять то, что когда-то тебя могут порвать на тысячу частей, сжечь, уничтожить, истребить, но ты всегда сможешь встать и собраться снова. Не в этой жизни, так в следующей.

Если ты только примешь это и будешь носить боль как броню, в мире не найдется ничего, что сможет пойти против твоего оружия. 

Веки А-Цин дрогнули.

— Убийц и преступников разрушает не твоя злость и ненависть, — голос Лин стал громче, — есть только одно, что способно уничтожить их. 

— Любовь, — шепотом закончила А-Цин.

— Любовь, — эхом повторила Лин.

А-Цин открыла глаза. 

— Лин, — тихо позвала она. Лин не ответила.

— Лин, ты плачешь. 

Больно, больно, больно, больно. Боль сплетается узлом в груди, сжимает, тащит в плен, не отпускает. Лин не понимает, что происходит, не слышит вопросов, не чувствует обвитых вокруг её плеч рук; она не понимает, действительно, по-настоящему не понимает, а рядом нет никого, кто смог бы помочь ей и объяснить. 

Она слышит знакомое имя и подымается на звук. 

— Если ты так скучала по Ринг, почему ты не сказала мне раньше? Почему ты не поговорила с госпожой Лань в конце-концов?

Всего два вопроса посыпались на нее градом и надавили на плечи неподъёмной тяжестью. 

А-Цин поняла, что Лин ничего не слышит, и только обняла её, сдерживая от необдуманных действий. Чужие слёзы стекали по её макушке; женщина и девушка в пятнах пыли на белых одеждах стояли только вдвоём, а мир вокруг оглох и затих. 

У А-Цин не было альтернативы выбора — сегодня, сейчас, она должна была сделать хоть что-то для того, чтобы узнать, что происходит с Лин и почему Ринг так поспешно отправили в Юньмэн и не дали и попрощаться с ней. 

Она узнает, даже если об этом не известно никому из семьи Лань. 

Первое, что нужно было сделать, это отвести Лин в её покои и сходить за успокаивающими травами. А-Цин взяла её под руку, вышла из тренировочной площадки и поняла, что не знает, где Лин живёт. 

Девушки, собиравшие липу, возвращались назад, а А-Цин не хотела, чтобы кто-то из них видел Лин в таком состоянии. Она приволокла её на площадку, пообещала, что сейчас вернётся и побежала к целительницам.

Библиотека стояла на первом же повороте к дороге в лазарет. 

"Какой смысл в том, что я пойду за успокоительным и принесу Лин минутное утешение?"

Что-то подстёгивало А-Цин, нависало за её спиной, подгоняло вперёд. Двустворчатые двери библиотеки разлетелись под её руками, и А-Цин направилась к полке, на которой оставила книгу со старым ритуалом. Она изучала этот ритуал вчера, и так до конца и не поняла его суть, но что-то нашёптывало изнутри — "это оно, это то, что тебе нужно".

Тысяча ветхих страниц, а в них две строчки и ещё печать. Для ритуала не нужно было больше ничего.

А-Цин сосредоточилась, прочла иероглифы в голос, и миг спустя растворилась в воздухе на сотню песчинок.

Раскрытая страница зашаталась и закрылась, прикрывая строки ритуала. В библиотеке больше никого не было.


	8. Храбрость А-Цин

Высокие своды, пробитые сбоку будто от удара метеорита; статуя впереди и усыпанный щепками пол. Это было первым, что увидела А-Цин после исполнения ритуала.

Она не могла поверить, что ей таки удалось сделать это. Место, в котором она оказалась, было незнакомым, пустым и очень, очень холодным. Похоже, она находилась где-то в горах. 

Здание с пробитой крышей было похожим на храм. Из осклабившейся досками каркаса дыры завывал ветер, а доски на ветру скрипели, напоминая плач кого-то живого. 

А-Цин обернулась на дверь — та была высоченной и закрытой на засов. Изнутри.

Её плечи дёрнулись сами по себе, а живот свело. А-Цин отвернулась от засова к статуе.

Изваяние без пьедестала изображало женщину в вуали, наброшенной поверх высокой лучеподобной короны. Её руки были согнуты в локтях и сложены в молитве. На облезлом камне пятнами оставались коричневого и оранжевого, но стены и колонны рядом были белыми, как и заваленный мусором мраморный пол. Оранжевый идол был не отсюда.

На жертвенном столике перед статуей что-то лежало, и А-Цин обошла мусор чтобы проверить. 

Железные наручи без узора на пыльном столе покрылись ржавчиной. Неосознанно её рука потянулась к столу; в ушах шумело, а сердце выбивалось из груди. 

БАХ.

А-Цин в ужасе отдёрнула руку и повернулась, прижимаясь спиной к краю стола.

Створки двери не сходились полностью, и через просвет между ними на пол до этого падала полоска света. Теперь она исчезла и сменилась тенью чего-то чёрного. Издалека А-Цин разглядела золотой пояс.

Голос из-за двери хрипло позвал:  
— Открой.

Что-то, стоявшее за дверью, обронило это слово тихо, но А-Цин услышала через зал храма, который по размеру был как шесть приёмных павильонов в женской половине Облачных глубин.

— Открой дверь, А-Цин. 

Что-то назвало ее по имени. Ноги А-Цин ослабли, и она удержалась руками за мраморный стол чтобы не упасть.

— ОТКРОЙ! — голос быстро перешёл в настоящий рык.

— ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ, ОТКРОЙ! — существо орало и колошматило в дверь сотнями рук сразу.

А-Цин от страха не могла дышать.  
Что это за место? Где она оказалась, как отсюда вернуться? И как она могла так необдуманно полезть к непонятному ритуалу, полагаясь только на интуицию?

С самого начала её вела одержимость чем-то, по-другому это не назовешь. А-Цин вдруг поняла, что до этого на самом деле не имела никакого контроля над собственными действиями. Но сейчас, когда над ней нависла реальная опасность, она не знала, что ей предпринять, потому что не взяла с собой никакого оружия и не продумала всё перед ритуалом. 

На голову ей капнуло что-то. А-Цин подняла голову.

Статуя женщины как будто склонилась чуть ниже над ней.  
Она не видела её лица, но они обе были чужими для этого страшного места. А-Цин прониклась доверием, спасительным для её сознания в положении смертельной опасности.

Из оружия у неё были только те самые ржавые наручи. А-Цин приподняла один и натянула на руку, а чьи-то цепкие пальцы сомкнулись на её шее сзади. 

Этот удар был реальным, и с ним можно было сражаться. С одним замахом её кулак ударил воздух. 

Позади ничего не обнаружилось. Двери были закрыты на засов, древние и нерушимые, как и прежде. Ветер шумел чуть громче, и он, наверное, закрыл небо тучами плотно, и от этого в храме потемнело ещё сильнее. 

Тени по углам задвигались, и А-Цин подумала, что ей привиделось. 

Как от лёгкого мановения чьей-то невидимой руки мир вокруг покрылся тёмной вуалью и исчез.

А-Цин потерла руками глаза. Затем ещё раз и ещё; либо её зрение изменило ей, либо это какие-то чары или духи. 

Что-то мягко коснулось внутренней стороны её запястья. По спине А-Цин побежали мурашки, и она резко отдёрнула руку, но прикосновения не прекратились. Она отбивалась и размахивала рукой с наручем, но это никак ей не помогало. Её глаза не улавливали ни капельки света, а что-то неизвестное нашёптывало чужим языком ей на ухо и пробегалось по коже мурашками и тонкими невидимыми пальцами. 

Стоило ей взмахнуть кулаком, как прикосновения прекращались, но ненадолго. Возобновляясь, они становились сильнее и наглее. Что-то подталкивало её вперёд, раскачивая из стороны в сторону. А-Цин поняла, что её куда-то ведут.

Тут ей стало по-настоящему страшно.

Ладони покрылись потом, а спина похолодела. 

Вдох.

А-Цин заставила себя остановиться и закрыла глаза как можно плотнее, почти жмурясь.

Выдох.

Сердце упрямо поддерживало в ней жизнь, и ей нельзя было сдаваться. 

Принять то, что в мире происходят ужасные вещи, и что иногда они случаются с тобой.

— Делайте что хотите, — произнесла А-Цин в голос, — я разрешаю вам. 

Воспоминания А-Цин пришли к ней беглыми видениями. Она заставила себя не отворачиваться от них, вспоминать всё в мельчайших деталях: кровь на щеках даочжана, кровь на мече, который пронзил его друга, улыбка Сюэ Ляна и его бешеные крики в похоронном доме.

Принять и отпустить. Принять — отпустить. 

Кто-то будто навязчиво давил на неё, вызывая сожаление и страх.

"Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой может случиться? Что, если ты будешь умирать в муках? Как в конце-концов ты сможешь отомстить за даочжана, если умрёшь сейчас?"

Шум голосов стоял стеной, а в уши А-Цин будто кто-то налил воды. 

Тебе не нужна месть. Она не приведёт-

А-Цин почувствовала острую боль в груди и хапнула ртом воздух. Она широко раскрыла глаза и попыталась нащупать рану, но её не было. Все вокруг, включая её переживания и чувства, оказалось обманом; густой темнотой, которой можно было бояться, но которую нельзя было осознать или нащупать.

Тебе не нужна месть. Она ни к чему тебя не приведёт.

Вмиг всё в её сознании растворилось, и реальность вокруг преобразилась, но А-Цин этого не увидела. Она не поняла, что её подняло вверх, а когда бешеный стук сердца прекратился и картины прошлого перестали причинять ей боль, А-Цин с размаху ударило о мраморный пол.

Она смогла устоять на ногах, и открыла глаза сразу после падения. Голова немного кружилась, а ноги от удара гудели; А-Цин подняла свои руки и посмотрела них, проверяя, не ранили ли её где-то.

Кулак правой руки сжался и разжался против её желания. Пальцы импульсивно дергались, будто кровоток пошел в несколько раз быстрее. 

На её ладони мелькнул слепящий белоснежный свет. 

А-Цин хлопнула руками перед собой чтобы убедиться, что это реальность, затем снова с силой сжала кулаки. Между пальцев мелькнула раскаленная добела молния. 

Это были её силы. Самые настоящие силы, и самое настоящее, живое ядро.  
Все вышло так, как и говорила Лин.

А-Цин онемело пялилась на свои руки, когда сверху послышался треск.

Покрашенная в облезший оранжевый статуя женщины в вуали накренилась, а пол под ногами А-Цин пошел трещиной. 

Сквозь дыру в потолке упали первые капли дождя — наверное, это был другой край света, где-нибудь ближе к востоку. День закончился слишком быстро.

***

За пеленой дождя холмы и степные дороги превращались в сплошное черно-коричневое пятно. Капли смазывали краски вокруг, капли со стуком падали на тёмный капюшон одинокого путника, но его бледное лицо оставалось сухим. Его кожа была настолько белоснежной, что в ненастную ночь будто светилась в темноте.

Только к утру он добрался до болота, легко обойдя пограничников Цинхэ Не и стражу кочевых кланов. "Кочевыми" эти кланы назывались условно. Люди, состоявшие в них, могли уезжать за пределы границ территории Безмолвного леса только два раза в год, а всё остальное время они были привязаны к этим местам кровным контрактом.

Для Сюэ Яна это было пустячным делом — сделать так, чтобы его никто не заметил было проще простого. Он предпочел бы не распространяться о мерзких методах, которые ему пришлось использовать для этого. Лазанье по вонючему болоту и торфяным топям в дождливые ночи оказались далеко не самым неприятным путем, через который ему довелось пробираться.

На утро в лесу было тихо, как на кладбище. Сюэ Ян прошёл через деревья, откидывая клубни тумана одной рукой. 

В густом сером тумане, больше похожем на дым, виднелся толстый слой мха на стволах деревьев. Под ногами все так же поросло мохом, и поэтому идти нужно было осторожно. Опавшие листья во влажной среде быстро перегнивали, а ноги то и дело проваливались по колено под мох и застревали между камней.

Дальше от опушки деревья становились выше, и первые нижние ветви уходили далеко вверх, а стволы их были шире и стояли намного дальше друг от друга. Узловатые корни выпирали из-под земли, как щупальца кракена, и Сюэ Ян перепрыгивал через них раз за разом. В этом пространстве все звуки поглощались и исчезали. Сюэ Ян быстро привык и вернул себе ориентацию в пространстве без слуха, и пошёл дальше, по пути подбирая подолы плаща и оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дальше расстояния вытянутой руки ничего видно не было, и в буквальной глуши на него в любой момент могло наброситься что угодно. Внутренние инстинкты подсказывали, что такого не случится, но Сюэ Ян ещё раз про себя повторил цель своего визита.

На территории великого демона следовало придерживаться его правил.

Всю дорогу у Сюэ Яна появлялись навязчивые ассоциации с "тихим часом" для детей, но он позволил себе только оскалиться на такие мысли. Он был по-своему прав — мир, в который он попал, спал мертвым сном уже многие тысячи лет. Здесь не росло ничего кроме мха, а ветви деревьев давно не тянулись к солнцу. Все было точно таким же, как в дремучие древние времена, когда по земле не ходил никто, кроме демонов и духов. 

Через стену тишины прорвался скрип. В вышине кто-то будто разрезал сонное царство ножом, и ноги Сюэ Яна ступили на твердую почву. 

Тропинка, на которой он стоял, когда-то была руслом ручейка, что спускался на полянку. 

Впереди виднелись три широкие ствола — огромные, толщиной в несколько деревьев ветви расходились в стороны низко, образовывая необъятное пустое пространство. Над ложбинками между основаниями ветвей нагромоздился тяжёлый и особо тёмный туман; он скользил клубнями из ниоткуда в никуда, как в бесконечном водовороте, а потом исчезал, светлел и начинал кружиться снова.

Сюэ Ян легко спрыгнул вниз, задрал голову, осмотрелся по сторонам и упал на одно колено в приветственном жесте.

— Кто?

"Друг", — подумал Сюэ Ян.

Стоголосый шепот повторил.

— Друг…

Другой голос вторил первому:

— Друг…

На его глазах туман посветлел, уплотнился и собрался в форму.

Сверху вниз на него смотрели два вполне четкие женских лица. Иногда, когда на картинах рисуют дым, в его статичном изображении можно увидеть какие-то образы. Сюэ Ян часто делал так в детстве и пытался разглядеть лица в бессмысленных узорах на вазах или одеждах богатых господ. Эти же лица было вполне видимыми, и они появились здесь специально для него. 

Если бы у лиц были головы, а у голов были шеи, ветви деревьев росли бы из них, но никаких очертаний, кроме лица до подбородка, ушей и лба видно не было. Глаза, созданные из тумана, пустые и чисто белые, заглядывали в его душу. Сюэ Ян расслабил плечи, стащил плащ и бросил его траву, освобождая руки.

Деревьев было три, но одно из них, центральное, пустовало. Сюэ Ян знал, почему. 

Демон ждал его объяснений, но никуда не торопился, как и сам Сюэ Ян. Четыре глаза глядели на него неотрывно, а свободный туман за очертаниями лиц кружился, отрывался лоскутами и возвращался снова. 

— Зачем ты здесь, Друг? — голова справа обратилась к нему почти не раскрывая призрачных губ.

Сюэ Ян покорно склонился.  
— Я хочу попросить вашей помощи. 

Лица молча пялились на него. 

Сюэ Ян почувствовал себя немного неловко.  
— Нужно привести ко мне одного человека.

— Нужно…

— Нужно…

— Если на то ваша воля, — Сюэ Ян склонил голову ниже, — этот раб не хотел унизить вас, ведь он на это даже не способен. Кто он такой перед вами? Я не прошу, а умоляю вас о помощи.

— Что ты дашь нам взамен, умоляющий Друг?

Если Сюэ Ян не ответит им, живым его отсюда не выпустят.

— Я верну вам душу вашей потерянной сестры.

— Это невозможно, — в унисон произнесли два голоса, и лицо слева продолжило:  
— Ты не можешь вернуть её. Ты всего лишь простой смертный, и твоих сил недостаточно для того, чтобы найти её. Если ты решил соврать, то твоя смерть придёт прямо сейчас.

— Ваши дни длинные, а жизни короткие. Вы слабые и бесконечно несчастные. Никто из вас не смог бы найти нашу сестру.

Сюэ Ян на это не повёл и бровью.  
— Но вы знаете, что среди нас есть и бессмертные?

Две пары глаз одновременно отвернулись от него. Их взгляды изменились и опустели — если бы речь шла о человеке, можно было бы сказать, что он глубоко задумался. Но для этого существа вечная жизнь всего лишь имела другое значение, и Сюэ Ян мог только приблизиться к её настоящему смыслу.

Лица не обращали на него внимания и медленно растворялись, объявляя обратный отсчёт.

— Я знаю, где она находится, — обратился к ним Сюэ Ян, — и я готов отдать свою жизнь за свои слова.

— Твоя жизнь ничего не значит для нас.

— Зато она значит много для меня, — ответил Сюэ Ян. Лица между ветвей посмотрели на него, и между человеком и демонами заключился союз.

***

Шатер из шкур был огромным, а костёр посредине него освещал все пространство аж до дальних углов.   
С первого взгляда могло показаться, что там пусто, но по шкурам вились тени: под стенами сидели люди, и когда зрение привыкало к темноте, становилось видно, что они сидят и ближе к костру.

Запона отворилась, и в шатер вошёл, согнувшись, человек. Тени встрепенулись и остановились, но человек проигнорировал их и прошел мимо костра к дальнему тёмному углу.

Он остановился, опустился на одно колено и согнул обрамленную густыми мехами на плаще голову.

— Срочное сообщение для главы клана. 

Его голос сильно просел в тоне и охрип от страха.  
Тени вытянулись и насторожились.

— В Безмолвном лесу вторжение. Кто-то заключил сделку с демоном. 

Рядом с согнутым коленом посланца опустился высокий кожаный сапог, пряжки на котором проело ржавчиной. 

Тяжёлые подолы плаща волочились позади главы клана. Проём в палатке пришлось отвернуть до упора, и за главой из палатки вереницей повыходили остальные люди из шатра. 

Когда настал полдень, и солнце поднялось высоко, высушенная степь расступилась перед главой покрытыми ковылью холмами. Клан покидал свои леса редко, но когда стражи выбирались куда-то, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Далеко по степному пути мчала лошадь со всадницей. Чёрные волосы с полосами проседи относило от её лица ветром, а длинный плащ трепыхался, подымаясь и раздуваясь, и только мех на её плечах оставался нерушимым. Волоски шерсти поблескивали на солнце, с них испарялась влага, принесённая с болот. 

Женщина оставила свой клан, а сама отправилась в дальнюю дорогу в одиночку. Она подгоняли лошадь и смотрела впереди себя сосредоточенно и настороженно. Высокий смуглый лоб, длинный нос и ровный подбородок выдавали в ней уверенную и бесстрашную личность. Даже сейчас в тёмных бусинах глаз не было страха; скорее нетерпение, желание добраться до нужного места как можно быстрее. Возможно, опасение за жизнь кого-то другого.

Плащ держался на её плечах с длинной цепью, пересекающей верхнюю часть груди. С цепи опускались звена коротких цепочек, что соединялись между собой, образовывая узор.

Точно такое же украшение имелось у каждого члена клана. Серебряные цепи были напрямую связаны с лесом, и когда там что-то происходило, звена цепочки вибрировали и предупреждали об угрозе.

Вчера вечером ни глава, ни её доверенные и приближенные не почувствовали совершенно ничего.

Глава клана могла только спрашивать себя, ради чего Безмолвный лес мог нарушить их договор и пойти на сделку с другими людьми. Однако, её предположения обычно оказывались правдой. 

Единственной причиной этому может быть загубленный демон, которого сам же Безмолвный лес изгнал сотни лет назад.

Хотя клан патрулировал лес испокон веков, почти никто не заходил туда просто так. Когда-то кто-то смог приблизиться к центру леса и вынести оттуда ужасную легенду.

В лесу правили три дерева, три сущности на грани мифа и реальности. Все описывали их внешний вид по-разному, но каждый знал, что приди им на ум выйти из леса, остановить их злобу не сможет никто.

Три дерева жили в согласии и относительном мире, пока не настал день, когда сущность возжелала большего.  
Тогда одна из трёх голов ополчилась против своих сестёр.

Она была отделена насильно, но демон, оторвавший часть от себя, эту самую часть уничтожить не мог. Поэтому он разделил её, надругался над её желанием творить добро и создал из её души две.

Чтобы помогать кому-то или менять мир, человек должен быть полноценным. Он обязан найти баланс между духовным и материальным, а демон разделил душу третьей сестры как раз на две части: духовность и материю.

Души были обречены на вечные страдания, в любых воплощениях и мирах. Никогда ни одна из них не сможет найти свой баланс, и каждую из жизней они будут заканчивать в муках.

Но все может измениться, если они встретят друг друга. Такого демон допустить не мог, а потому сделал так, чтобы две половины не могли найти между собой согласия. Они всегда будут тянуться друг к другу, так уж и быть, но пусть тогда они не смогут сблизиться и страдают ещё сильнее.

"Если третья сестра где-то объявилась, мы обязаны найти её первыми. Нельзя допустить, чтобы Безмолвный лес получил своё и исполнил условия сделки." — думала глава клана. Ветер с запахом вереска бил ей в лицо, а в голове вертелась тысяча загадок, но среди них четко ясно было одно: если сейчас она не предупредит всех, последствия могут быть катастрофическими.


End file.
